The Tale of Lucinda
by BatmanRules256
Summary: a Mario fic starring Lucinda, the daughter of Peach and Bowser, the rulers of the Koopa Kingdom, a girl who gets in more trouble than anything else. But, when an ancient enemy returns, can the mischeivous girl get her act together and save the kingdom?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Hi, my name is Lucinda. I'm the princess of this kingdom, the Koopa Kingdom, which is ruled by my mother, Peach, and my father, Bowser. We live in peace here in the kingdom. They always say I'm more trouble than I'm worth, but when you have inborn fire magic handed down from your father, it can't be all bad, right? But, I gained my mother's looks (and species for the most part), so I can mostly get away with it.

My best friend, Grey and I usually get into some crazy adventures. I'd say some, but that would be spoilers.

Well, I suppose you're wondering what this story's gonna be, right? Well, it's about me, Grey, and a man named—well, I probably shouldn't use his name yet. Spoilers.

Yeah, not gonna lie, this type of storytelling's not my favorite. So, don't expect me to talk directly that often. It'll mostly be from third person because it's so hard to remember when I'm in first.

Well, I better go. My mom's gonna get mad if I shirk my duties again. Bye for now.

* * *

so, this is a fic i'm starting soon. It'll be an AU, which i'll go more in depth about later. Enjoy


	2. Trouble

Chapter One: Trouble

"LUCINDA!" the angry Koopa roared. The entire room, with the exception of his wife, flinched in fear.

The Koopa in question was about eight feet tall. He had a large green shell that was covered in spikes. He was reptilian, with orange skin. He had a large jaw, pointed teeth inside. Thick, clawed arms and legs extended from his shell. He had two large horns on his head. He had a spiked tail that was about ten inches thick and extremely durable. Long red hair flowed down the back of his head. His eyes were red and seemed to have fire in them (due to his anger).

His wife, the human woman sitting next to him, was dressed in a pink dress that had a blue brooch on the chest area. She wore long white gloves that went up to her elbows. Her hair was long and blonde, reaching all the way down her back. Her face was kind, usually smiling. Her eyes were blue and radiated peace and kindness, almost the opposite of her husband.

From the doorway on the other end of the hall, a head peeked inside the door.

"Yeah, dad?" the voice, a girl's said.

"GET IN HERE!" the Koopa yelled.

"Bowser, please calm down." His wife said, nudging him with her elbow.

"Allright, Peach." Bowser sighed. "I'm calm."

"What is it dad?" the girl asked, walking into the room. When she stepped fully into view, her mother gasped, her eyes filling with both sadness and horror. Bowser's filled with rage. The eyes of everyone else in the room widened slightly.

The girl, Lucinda, looked about sixteen and was wearing a set of blue overalls that went over the brown boots she had donned. She wore a green, long sleeved shirt that ended at her wrists. She wore a pair of white gloves that went to her wrists. On her head was a green cap that had a white circle over the brim, inside of which was a green L. Her hair was orange shade, a mixture of her parent's. Her eyes were green, despite neither of her parents having green eyes. They shone with mischief, which probably wasn't too far off from her personality.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE CLOTHES?!" he demanded, his attention shifting to a new topic than the one he'd previously called his daughter in for.

"I found them in a chest with a star on it." Lucinda said, not fazed by her father's anger. "The L stands for Lucinda."

"WHAT?!" Bowser shouted, now turning to Peach, his tone softening as he talked to her. "Why did you keep those?"

"It was a request." Peach said. "I didn't think she'd find them. I didn't think anyone would find them."

"Well, obviously she did." Bowser said. "I said I didn't want any reminder of that cowardly little tr—"

"Enough, Bowser." Peach said, her voice firm.

"Lucinda, dear." Peach said to her daughter. "Please take those clothes off and put your other ones back on."

"But, mom" Lucinda whined. "I hate dresses. I wanna wear these. They fit me and they look pretty cool."

"Do what your mother said." Bowser growled slightly.

"It's fine Bowser." Peach said. "Lucinda, just don't mess those up. They're very important."

"Allright." Lucinda said, turning around and waving as she walked out.

"Hold it right there, Lucinda Blossomous Koopa." Bowser said, his voice still angry. "We still need to talk about this report I received from your tutor. He says you're not succeeding in your training."

"Well" Lucinda said. "I don't like his methods. I can train myself in the art of fire magic."

"You need training.' Peach said. "You're reckless and don't have very good control of your magic."

"Well" Lucinda said. "Why can't dad train me? He has fire magic."

"My magic is different." Bowser said. "I'm a Koopa. You're mostly human in composition. You need someone trained to use magic like humans to fully learn."

"Lucinda." Peach said. "If you continue to fail, we'll have to punish you."

"Ugh" Lucinda growled. "Fine! I'll learn later."

"Good." Bowser said. "I expect you to."

Lucinda walked out in a huff, Peach and Bower sighing.

"Funny." Bowser said. "Coco never hated training."

"She's mostly Koopa." Peach reminded him. "Magic is a different matter to her. Lucinda wants to earn her strength her way. I just didn't expect her to wear those clothes."

"You're still worried about what Kamek said" Bowser said, looking at Peach. "Aren't you?"

"I know it's not my fault." Peach said. "But, I still think I could have done more."

"It's fine." Bowser said, putting his arm on Peach. "It's not like she'll come back. You managed to make sure of that."

"I hope so." Peach said. "Because if she does…"

"Sir!" a Koopa shouted, running into the room. "There's trouble in the area between here and the Beanbean kingdom."

 _With Lucinda_

"Bored again?" the Shadow Spectre (similar to a Shadow Siren, but different) said, leaning on the fountain. He had grey skin(?) and his ghostly hair billowed over his left eye, making it completely hidden. He had a humanlike shape. He wore grey clothing and had red eyes.

"Yeah, Grey." Lucinda (still in her plumber's garb) said, sighing. "I'm bored as f #$. There's nothing to do around here."

"We could go in the area between here and the BeanBean Kingdom." Grey suggested, shrugging.

"Sounds fun." Lucinda said. The two of them went towards the edge of town. However, a guard Koopa stopped them.

"Sorry, princess." He said, blocking their way. "You can't go through here. There's trouble happening in the midst of the area."

"Well" Lucinda said, leaping over the guard, Grey turning into a shadow and moving under him. "We're gonna check it out.

They two of them continued walking through the area, noticing that something seemed off.

Suddenly, Lucinda was grabbed by an unseen hand and dragged through a portal. Grey tried to reach her, but he was too late.

 _With Lucinda_

The orange haired girl fell out of the other side of the portal, falling on her face. She picked herself up, looking around. As soon as she stood up, however, she was kicked back down. She managed to roll over so she could see her attacker.

The being that attacked her was dressed in a black uniform with two golden buttons on the chest area. He had a green bandana as well as grey shoes. His hat resembled Lucinda's, save the fact that the white area on Lucinda's was black and the L was mirrored. His brown hair came out the back of his hat. He wore a mask, which hid his eyes. And made them seem all white. He seemed to emit a dark aura, which shone through his smile.

"Wh-who are you?" Lucinda asked.

"You can call me" the man said, his voice sinister. "Mr. L."

* * *

so, Lucinda's in trouble and it's only the first chapter. Who is this individual that calls himself Mr. L? Is he a threat to Lucinda's safety (ignoring the fact he kicked her in the back of the head). Find out soon. Yes, i know how this seems to be rushed. But, i have a reason.


	3. Rescue

Chapter Two: Rescue

(A/N: okay, so some things to get out of the way so that when they come up, they're not confusing. The powerups in this fic are borrowed ideas from other stuff. The fire flowers and mushrooms work like in Max Landis' (the writer who penned Chronicle for better reference) screenplay 'Super Mario World'. The fire flowers also have effects like in the flash Mario videos. The cape works like in the popular flash series Super Mario Bros. Z. If you haven't watched either of these, I suggest you do (not to understand the mechanics, but because they're really good.)

"Mr. L?" Lucinda asked, something inside her telling her she should fear this man.

"I'm surprised you've never heard of me." Mr. L said. "Especially considering the fact that you're wearing those clothes."

"Wh-what do these clothes have to do with you?" Lucinda asked. "I just found these in a chest."

"You really don't know?" Mr. L laughed. "That's funny! Maybe you should check up on your history."

"Wh-what do you want with me?" Lucinda asked.

"Truth is" Mr. L said, shrugging. "I actually thought you intended to fight me. But, it turns out that you're just someone who doesn't know what happened only thirty years ago. I'm surprised. I actually thought you were Peach at first, come to finish what HE started. But, you're too rough looking."

"Rough looking?" Lucinda asked.

"There's a small look of Koopa in you.' Mr. L said. "I figure Bowser's involved in this."

"What do my parents have to do with this?" Lucinda asked.

"Ha!" Mr. L said, laughing. "They're the reason most of this happened."

"My parents are good people!" Lucinda shouted, summoning her fire magic to her hands. "They rule their kingdom peacefully. Sure, my dad gets really angry sometimes, but he's a good father."

"Oh" Mr. L said, impressed. "An inborn fire user. I'm surprised. The last one of those was pretty powerful. But, you're pretty weak."

"I'll show you weak!" Lucinda shouted, throwing a fireball at Mr. L, who simply swatted it away.

"That was weak." He said. "Now, let me show you a real magic attack."

Mr. L charged up a ball of lightning in his hands. He threw the ball at Lucinda, who tried to dodge. She barely missed the ball as it exploded the rocks behind her.

"How about we settle this hand to hand, then?" Lucinda shouted, running up and punching Mr. L in the face. Mr. L simply took the punch. Lucinda's eyes widened in fear as she realized she was way out of her league in this fight. She may not have had her dad's strength, but that was sure a powerful punch.

Mr. L threw a punch that made a crack upon impact with Lucinda's ribs. The Koopa princess was thrown hard backwards from the force of the blow, her impact with the rocks behind her causing more cracks to be heard.

Lucinda struggled to stand, the very act of moving causing her great pain. The look on her face was a mixture of pain and determination.

"You're still conscious?" Mr. L asked, amazed and impressed. "You're definitely Bowser's kid, allright."

"I" Lucinda said, panting as she actually managed to stand up. "I won't give up."

"Such determination.' Mr. L said, chuckling. "Too bad I have to kill you. If you were better trained, this might be the biggest fight of the century. But, you're only in the way of my goal and I'm not taking the chance of you becoming more powerful and threatening my plans."

Mr. L charged up another lightning ball. Lucinda tensed herself for the attack, clenching her eyes shut. She opened them, however, falling over in unconsciousness from her pain. The last thing she saw before she fully blacked out was a flash of orange.

 _With Peach and Bowser_

Peach and Bowser were standing in the area between the Beanbean Kingdom and the Koopa Kingdom, waiting for their escort to arrive. After thirty minutes, a large Bean woman wearing a crown walked out.

"Ah, you're here." The woman, Queen Bean, said, bidding them entrance to the area. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"IT's fine." Peach said. "We're simply here to respond to your message."

"Good." Queen Bean said. "We must talk."

Before they could leave, however, the panting form of Grey came moving into view (note: if he expends too much energy to fly or such, he can get tired). He saw Peach and Bowser and ran (floated?) over to them.

"Your majesties." He said in between pants. "Your assistance is requested."

"In what matter?" Bowser asked.

"It's Lucinda.' Grey said, gathering his breath. "She disappeared into a portal."

"A portal?" Queen Bean asked. "That could mean…"

"NO!" Bowser said. "IT's not. He was taken care of."

"You know what empowers him." Queen Bean said. "You know he may not actually be dead."

"What happened, Grey?" Peach asked.

"This guy" Grey said. "Dressed in black and green took her into a portal. I couldn't stop him."

"WHAT?!" Bowser roared, fire spewing from his mouth. Everyone but Peach flinched back heavily. Bowser grabbed Grey by his shirt (note: Grey's also not intangible (remember the ghostly allies in the Paper Mario franchise?)), anger in his eyes. Grey was afraid at this point, though, not as afraid as Queen Bean was. Those that were members of Bowser's kingdom knew that Bowser never hurt his allies or subjects, even when really angry (scare the sh!t out of them, yes, but harm, no).

"WHERE IS HE?!" Bowser said again.

"Your majesty!" Kamek, who flew in on his broomstick, shouted. "I think I may know."

"WHERE?!" Bowser demanded.

"Th-the Mushroom Kingdom." Kamek said, sighing.

Bowser sighed in defeat. There was no way he could enter the Mushroom due to—certain previous events. Not even Peach could.

"Kamek." Bowser said. "Do you know anyone who can try to find her?"

"No."Kamek said. "No one's capable of entering the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Well, then." Bowser said. "I guess we can only hope she can escape herself."

 _With Lucinda_

The Koopa princess woke up groggily, rubbing her chest. She looked down to see she was still wearing the clothes she was wearing earlier. She felt a slight rubbing sensation on her chest. The pulled her shirt open slightly to see that her chest was bandaged up.

"What happened to me?" she asked herself.

"You had a run in with Mr. L." a woman beside her said. Lucinda turned to look at her.

The woman was wearing a battle uniform that was orange in color. She wore orange gloves and boots. She had orange hair two shades darker than Lucinda's and bright blue eyes. In her ears were two flower shaped earrings. Her face was battle hardened, but she still seemed like a nice person if you met her on the street.

"Wh-who are you?" Lucinda asked.

"I'm Daisy." The woman, Daisy, said, putting a hand over her chest. "Former princess of Sarasaland."

"I've heard of you.' Lucinda said. "My mom talked about you."

"You got a lot a nerve wearin' those clothes, kid." a man said, walking over to them, his voice a mix of a Brooklyn accent and an Italian accent (not that that has any relation to these places—it's for reference).

The man was a little rounder than Lucinda, but he had incredible muscle on his body. He was wearing a near-identical outfit to Lucinda's, the green shirt being replaced with red as well as the green cap being replaced with a red one marked with an M.

"Th-these are mine.' Lucinda said, trying to stand up, but her chest hurt too much.

"Those are not yours." The man said. "I know my brother's clothes when I see 'em."

"Your brother?" Lucinda asked.

"You don't know" the man said, his voice turning slightly angrier. "And you're wearing his clothes?"

"I found these in a chest." Lucinda said. "And my mom never said whose they were."

"Who's your mother?" the man asked.

"P-Peach." Lucinda said, rubbing her chest to try to remove the itch the bandages were creating.

"Who's your father?" the man asked. "I can tell you're not fully human."

"B-Bowser." Lucinda said. The man's eyes widened.

"Really?" he asked. "I never thought she'd settle with him. He always had that temper. Well, cousin, you found someone who'll keep you happy."

"Cousin?" Lucinda asked.

"Your mother never told you about me?" the man asked.

"No." Lucinda asked. "My dad doesn't want her to talk about her family with us kids."

"Kids?" the man asked. "You're not the only one."

"Well" Lucinda said. "There's my older sister, Coco."

"Well" the man said. "As long as he keeps her happy."

"Who are you?" Lucinda asked. "Your clothes are similar to these. You said he's your brother."

"That L" the man said, pointing to the L on Lucinda's cap. "Stands for Luigi."

"Luigi?" Lucinda said.

"Just as this M" the man said, pointing to the M on his own cap. "Stands for Mario."

* * *

well, she's found MArio. But, why does Peach keep Luigi's clothes? An what are Mr. L's goals? And how will Lucinda get home? Find out soon.


	4. Memories

Chapter Three: Memories

"Mario?" Lucinda said, thinking. "I think I've heard of you. Some people talk about you, but I didn't expect someone like you."

"What do they say?" Mario asked, sitting down next to Lucinda.

"They said you were a hero." Lucinda said. "They said you would take on powerful monsters and come out on top, never baking down."

"Well, kid." Mario said. "I'm no hero. Not anymore."

"What happened?" Lucinda asked. "To your brother I mean? If these are his clothes, what happened to him?"

"He died." Mario said quietly.

"What happened?" Lucinda asked, sad.

"Mr. L killed him." Mario said, clenching his fist tightly.

"Really?" Lucinda asked.

"Kid" Mario said. "Let me tell you a story. This will help you understand why someone would kill Luigi."

"Okay." Lucinda said.

"A long time ago" Mario began. "There were seven children. These children were known as the Star Children. These Star Children were gifted with immense magical powers to aid them in defeating the Great Witch, Cackletta."

"Cackletta?" Lucinda asked. "That evil witch I've heard about?"

"Yeah." Mario said. "Anyway, the first Star Children died and ascended to Star Haven, becoming the seven Great Star Spirits. Then, throughout the rest of time, there were always seven Star Children born to fight the evils of the land. I'm one of them, as are both of your parents. Luigi was one, as was Daisy. The other two were Wario and Donkey Kong. Those of us were trained by the Great Yoshi Elder, who prepared us to defend the land. But, Cackletta had returned stronger than ever. And, this time, she'd gotten help from a little friend.

 _Flashback—twenty years ago_

The great witch looked at the seven battered individuals standing in front of her, cackling evilly. She knew this would be interesting, but she figured she could take out three and the rest would crumble.

"Fools!" The Bean witch shouted, launching fireballs at them. The seven Children dodged them, but Cackletta launched lightning bolts at them, striking Peach and Bowser. They went down, portals swallowing them up.

"No!" Mario shouted, launching his own fireballs at Cackletta, who simply cackled and dodged them.

"If you think that's good enough to stop me" Cackletta cackled. "You're sadly mistaken!"

Cackletta squeezed her hand, causing Wario and Donkey Kong to disappear. Soon, only Daisy, Mario, and Luigi were left.

"Foolish mortals!" Cackletta cackled. "You thought you could beat me?! I will not be defeated by mere mortals such as you."

"You won't win this one, Cackletta." Mario said, fire in his hands. Luigi and Daisy stood with him, prepared to fight, Luigi with lightning and Daisy with flowers.

"Fools!" Cackletta shouted, shooting Mario and Daisy with lightning. They were flung backwards into a portal, Luigi standing alone against the great witch. Mario grabbed the environment of the outside of the portal, watching what was happening between Cackletta and Luigi.

"Now for you!" Cackletta cackled, towering over Luigi. Luigi was quivering, clearly out of his element. "You'll be fun to end. But, you know what?"

A dark, tentacled sphere with a black star on it, a shape emitting more evil than even Cackletta, floated up, its power dark and evil.

The sphere looked at Luigi, scanning him. The star shifted into a ghostly version of Luigi, wearing black and green. Mario shot a fireball at the figure, but the darker Luigi shot a powerful ball of lightning at him.

"Luigi!" Mario shouted, the last thing he saw as he exited the portal being the darker Luigi grab Luigi by the throat.

 _Present time_

"that's horrible." Lucinda said, taking Mario's hand in her own. "How did you stop Cackletta?"

"We surrendered our powers." Mario said. "We (the rest of the Star Children) gave them up to seal Cackletta in stone. She remains so to this day, but Mr. L is hunting constantly for the keys to bring her back."

"Why did he attack me?" Lucinda asked.

"He thought you were Peach." Mario said. "He needs the blood of the six Star Children to revive Cackletta."

"But, I have Peach and Bowser's." Lucinda said. "Wouldn't that count for both?"

"Maybe." Mario said. "But, you need to be careful. Even if your parents were here, they have no magic left to fight with."

"I have magic." Lucinda said. Mario looked at her in shock.

"What?!" he exclaimed. "What kind?!"

"Fire." Lucinda said, summoning her fire.

"Kid.' Mario said, worried. "You didn't use that in the fight with Mr. L, did you?"

"Yeah." Lucinda said.

"Kid." Mario said. "That was the dumbest thing you could have done."

"Why?" Lucinda asked, confused.

"Now he knows you have the power of the Seven Star Children." Mario said. "He'll see you as a target. He's out of your league."

"She actually survived his attack.' Daisy said. "Still conscious too."

"You're tough, kid." Mario said. "When I was your age, I'd never have survived an attack like that."

"Thanks.' Lucinda said. "But, I need to be stronger. That Mr. L has to be stopped. He'll hurt others if he sees signs of their magic."

"Right.' Mario said. "But, you need to be trained."

"I just sent a message to Peach and Bowser." Daisy said. "Telling them that Lucinda's here."

"Why?" Mario asked. "IT's not like they can just come here."

"They need to know she's here." Daisy said. "So we can send her home."

"That's good." Mario said. "The sooner she's back in the Koopa Kingdom the better."

 _With Peach and Bowser_

"Bowser." Peach said, pulling out her phone. "I just got a message saying that Lucinda's in Sarasaland."

"I'm surprised." Bowser said. "We haven't been near Sarasaland in a long time."

"Kamek." Peach said. "Can you teleport us to Lucinda's location?"

"I can try, your majesty." Kamek said, waving his wand. After about twenty seconds, he sighed, exhausted. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay." Peach said. "You did your best."

"Well" Bowser said. "It's up to her to return home now."

"Let's hope" Peach said. "That she doesn't run into HIM again."

* * *

So, we get some insight on why Luigi's clothes are with PEach. But, can Lucinda make it home? And will Mr. L get his hands on the keys to resurrect Cackletta? Find out soon.


	5. Training

Chapter Four: Training

"So" Lucinda asked Mario. "How am I gonna get home?"

"Well" Mario said. "That's the hard part. It's a dangerous path that you would have to go down to make it back home."

"Morally or physically?" Lucinda asked.

"Physically.' Mario said. "There's always the threat of Mr. L."

"Well" Lucinda said. "Could you train me?"

"Train you?" Mario asked. "Kid, I got no magic."

"But, you know how to use fire magic." Lucinda said. "I've heard you and my dad were the two fire magic users."

"Kid." Mario said. "You can't take him on."

"I'm not planning on taking him on." Lucinda said. "I plan on defending myself in case I'm ever attacked. The path back home is a tough one, so you said."

"Right." Mario said. "But, even with training, you can't expect to just beat anything."

"Who said I'd train for just a day?" Lucinda said. "I'm gonna train for long enough to master my fire magic."

"Allright kid." Mario said, sighing. "I'll train you. You're very inexperienced."

"Thanks." Lucinda said, smiling.

 _Later—in a different room_

"well, kid" Mario said, standing in front of Lucinda, dressed in white overalls instead of blue. His cap was white as well. "Are you ready?"

"Yep." Lucinda said. "But, what's with those clothes?"

"They're more fire resistant." Mario said. "As well as giving me the power to use this."

Mario held up an orange flower, Lucinda staring at it.

"What's that?" Lucinda asked.

"This is a Fire Flower." Mario said, grinning. "It allows you to use fire magic if you can't normally use it, or ups your fire power exponentially if you can. I'm gonna use this so I can match you. When you leave I'll give you a few as well to aid you."

"Thanks." Lucinda said, smiling. "Let's go."

Mario ate the Fire Flower, a flaming aura coming out from him. His eyes had fire in them, as he grinned.

"Let's-a go!" he said, summoning fire to his hands. The fire was red and burned hotly. Lucinda summoned her own fire magic to her hands. Her fire was green, burning powerfully.

"I'm surprised." Mario said. "Your fire is nearly as powerful as mine. Though I can only use fire with this now, my fire is powerful. It makes me wonder just what you're actually capable of."

"I'm not sure." Lucinda said. "I use self-training to up my power. I can't be tutored like my dad said I should."

"He should know" Mario said. "That an inborn fire user is harder to train than one with a fire flower."

"Well" Lucinda said. "Let's get going."

"Fine." Mario said. They charged at each other, throwing fire filled punches. Their punches collided, but Mario, being physically stronger, overpowered Lucinda, shoving her back.

"You're real tough kid.' Mario said. "I take back what I said about you wearin' those clothes. You've got spirit just like Luigi. Even though he was cowardly, he always stood up for the right thing. You're like Luigi at his most courageous. Except, he used Lightning magic."

"That's true." Lucinda said. "That Mr. L guy uses it too."

"Well, don't forget." Mario said. "He's a dark version of Luigi, created by the Dark Star."

"Right.' Lucinda said. They trained with fire magic for a while until Mario decided it was time to quit.

"Now" he said "It's time I trained you with other items."

"Other items?" Lucinda asked.

"Yeah." Mario said. "There's other items I'm going to give you that you'll need."

"Okay." Lucinda said.

 _Later—outside_

"This" Mario said, holding up a red mushroom with large white spots. "Is a Mushroom."

"Duh." Lucinda said.

"This mushroom" Mario said. "Will heal injuries, but sometimes it takes time."

"Cool." Lucinda said.

"This mushroom" Mario said, holding up a green mushroom with white spots. "Will any injury, no matter how severe, almost instantly."

"Woah!" Lucinda said. "That's amazing."

"This" Mario said, pulling a star with eyes out of his pocket. "Is a Starman. They grant invincibility for about fifteen seconds as well as a significant power boost."

"Tough.' Lucinda said, nodding.

"And this" Mario said, taking out two feathers and tossing one to Lucinda. "Is the cape feather. Absorb its power and see for yourself what it does."

Lucinda took the feather, looking at it. She crushed it in her hand, feeling its power enter her. She felt more powerful than ever. She got into a Dragon Ball Z powerup pose as she began levitating slightly. A green cape extended from her clothes, seemingly part of them. Her eyes became like green fires, burning brightly. She threw her arms and head backwards, screaming like an anime character, the cape flapping like in a breeze.

"It's showtime!" she shouted, getting into a fighting pose. Mario absorbed the power of the feather, gaining a similar cape that was red in color.

"This is awesome!" Lucinda shouted, feeling her incredible power.

"I know, right?" Mario said, grinning again. "Let's see who's tougher here."

"Allright!" Lucinda shouted, summoning her fire magic to her fists. "Let's do this!"

Lucinda and Mario charged at each other, throwing punches and magic (Mario still had the effects of the fire flower active) at each other. Neither seemed to gain an advantage, but eventually Mario gained a slight upper hand, punching Lucinda in the face. Lucinda recovered quickly, uppercutting Mario and taking to the sky. She dove back down, pulling back for an incredible fire punch. She threw the punch, sending a shockwave through the ground.

Mario, however, caught the punch, grinning at Lucinda.

"You're definitely Bowser's kid." He said. "You're tough as nails."

"Thanks." Lucinda said.

"You sure know how to use the Cape Feather.' Mario said. "I've never seen someone pull that much power and use the flight the way you did on the first try."

"Kamek's flying lessons with his broomstick helped." Lucinda said.

"Well" Mario said. "A little more training and you'll be ready to head home."

"I sure hope so." Lucinda said.

 _Elsewhere_

Mr. L stood in front of the statue, kneeling.

"I'm sorry my queen." He said, his tone apologetic. "I have failed again."

 _You needn't worry._ A voice that came from the statue said. _I know you came across the girl. She will be useful to our plans._

"Yes, my queen." Mr. L said. "I will make sure you are revived to spread your terror once again."

 _Excellent._ The statue said. _Soon, they will know just how terrifying the Great Cackletta really is._

* * *

Sp, this is how some of the items work. But, will that help Lucinda get home? Find out soon.


	6. Home

Chapter Five: Home

 _Note: This chapter takes place three weeks after the previous one._

"Thanks for agreeing to come with me, you guys." Lucinda said to Mario and Daisy, who were following behind her as she walked back to the Koopa Kingdom.

"Well" Daisy said, sweatdropping. "You really insisted on us coming."

"She's definitely Peach's kid, allright." Mario said, chuckling. "but, kid. What do you think we'll do when we get back to the Koopa Kingdom?"

"You can probably find some place to live there." Lucinda said. "I'm sure mom and dad'll be happy to see you guys again."

"Makes ya wonder." Daisy said. "How the other two Star Children are doing?"

"I haven't heard of either of those guys." Lucinda said. "I guess my mom didn't want to talk about it."

"Well" Mario said, shrugging. "The last time we were together, it wasn't the most pleasant of times."

"So you said." Lucinda said. "Well, we need to be prepared in case that Mr. L guy comes back."

"Kid" Mario said. "You're not ready. I tried to take him on once and I failed and lost my brother because of it."

"Never said I was." Lucinda said. "I just said I need training in case he comes back."

"That's pretty good thinking." Daisy said.

"I forgot to ask you guys this when I first met you." Lucinda said. "But, are you two dating?"

"Nope.' Both Mario and Daisy said without hesitation and no inkling of hastiness.

"She was my brother's old flame." Mario said. "I just decided to live with her to keep her safe. To keep a promise I made to Luigi."

"Promise?" Lucinda asked.

"Just before we went into the fight with Cackletta" Mario said. "Luigi pulled me aside and made me promise to take care of Daisy if he passed on."

"That's so sweet." Lucinda said.

"Then Mario made Luigi promise to take care of his spaghetti stash." Daisy said. "Really killed the mood with that one."

"Yep." Lucinda said.

"So" Mario said. "We should be right in the middle of the boundaries of the territories of the two kingdoms. Are you prepared?"

"Aren't you guys coming?" Lucinda asked.

"We're coming." Mario said. "But, are you sure you are ready?"

"I'm ready.' Lucinda said. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Good." Mario said. "With that attitude, I'm sure you'll be ready to fight."

"I hope so." Lucinda said. "I have this strange feeling that we're gonna need all the training and power we can get."

 _Elsewhere_

The large, yellow clad man looked at his partner in crime, dressed in purple. Said partner was sleeping peacefully.

The yellow clad man was about five inches taller than Mario (not that he was nearby, just use that as a reference) and had pointer ears. He had on purple pants on and a yellow shirt. He was big, but it was mostly solid muscle. He had a mustache that made sort of a W shape. He had on a yellow hat that had a W on it.

The purple clad man was skinny, almost a beanpole. He wore purple and had a purple hat with an upside down L on it.

"Waluigi!" the yellow clad man yelled at the purple one, Waluigi. "Wake up!"

Waluigi jumped up, startled out of his sleep.

"Aw, come on, Wario!" he whined. "I didn't get any sleep last night."

"It's your own fault." Wario said. "You were the one to watch horror movies all night."

"I know." Waluigi said. "but, you're the one that told me I could and you wouldn't care."

"I said I wouldn't care if you didn't scream like a little baby." Wario said, facepalming. "But, you did."

"So" Waluigi asked, walking up next to Wario. "What do you see?"

"I see" Wario said, not really believing his eyes. "I see Mario and Daisy walking with a girl that looks like Peach dressed in Luigi's clothes."

"What?!" Waluigi shouted, grabbing the binoculars from Wario's hand. "Princess Daisy?! Where?!"

"With Mario, moron!" Wario shouted. "Trust me, she's not into you, bro."

"Aww" Waluigi said, bending over. "That sucks."

"Dude" Wario said. "Truth be told, I don't think she's gotten over Luigi yet."

"But, it's been twenty years!" Waluigi said. "You'd think she'd move on."

"Not how he went out." Wario said, a hint of sadness in his voice. "It's still a shame, his death."

"So" Waluigi said. "Are we gonna go say hi?"

"Not yet" Wario said. "I'm kinda curious as to who that girl is and why she's traveling with Mario and Daisy."

"So" Waluigi asked. "We're gonna spy on them?"

"Sort of.' Wario said. "It's odd that this girl resembles Peach so much. We're gonna follow them for a while to see where they're going."

 _With Lucinda, Daisy, and Mario_

"So" Lucinda asked. "How much farther?"

"Not much." Mario said. "The Warp Pipe to the Koopa Kingdom I right around here somewhere."

"Warp Pipe?" Lucinda asked. "What's that?"

"It's a special little device" Mario explained. "That can transport a person from one place to another. They're scattered all around the kindgoms."

"Cool." Lucinda said. "Are there any in the Koopa Kingdom besides the one you mentioned?"

"I'm not sure." Mario said. "You'd have to ask you father on that one."

"Right." Lucinda said. "Is that the warp pipe?"

Lucinda pointed to a large, green, cylindrical object sticking about ten feet off the ground. Lucinda looked at it, confused as to the operation of the object.

"Jump right in." Mario said, leaping over her into the pipe, followed by Daisy. Lucinda shrugged, jumping in after them. Unbeknownst to them, however, two other individuals were nearby, watching them, and they followed them in soon after.

 _In the pipe_

Lucinda felt as if she was floating in air, but she also felt like she was moving extremely fast. After about thirty seconds, she, Mario, and Daisy popped out of the other end of the pipe, falling on the ground.

"Well" Mario said, looking up at the kingdom in front of them. "Koopa Kingdom. Sure hasn't changed."

"Let's go.' Lucinda said. "I want to see my parents."

They walked up to the gate, the guard's jaw almost dropping when he saw Lucinda.

"Y-your highness" he stuttered. "We didn't know when you'd be back. Or even if you'd be back (don't tell your parents I said that last part).

"Well" Lucinda said. "I'm back. Are my parents available?"

"they're in the garden with your older sister." The guard said. "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back." Lucinda said, walking through the gate with Mario and Daisy behind her.

"Funny" the guard said. "I could have sworn that guy looked like—nah, couldn't be."

 _In the garden_

Peach and Bowser had their backs turned to Lucinda and her guests, a third girl standing in between them. Lucinda walked up to them and tapped them on the shoulders. They turned, around towards Lucinda, their jaws dropping. They all hugged Lucinda tightly.

"Hi guys.' Lucinda said, hugging them all back. "Coco, I didn't expect to see you here."

Coco was about five inches taller than Lucinda and about eight years older. She wore orange pants along with a green shirt. Her hair was blood red, and her eyes the same color. Almost half of her face was a bit scaly, part of her Koopa blood.

"I came here when I heard you were missing. Coco said. "I'm just so glad you're back."

"That's good." Lucinda said. "I should disappear more often then."

"Well, kid.' Mario said, his voice causing Peach and Bowser to notice him and Daisy. "Don't get lost too often or it'll be like with your mom all over again."

"Mario?!" Peach exclaimed, covering her mouth.

Bowser didn't say anything, his only reaction being to punch Mario in the face as hard as he could.

* * *

Ouch, that's gotta hurt. But, why did Bowser hit Mario? And, what are Wario and Waluigi up to? Find out soon.


	7. Meeting of the Stars

Chapter Six: Meeting of the Stars

"Bowser!" Peach shouted, crossing her arms. "Why'd you do that?!"

"Several reasons." Bowser said. "The first being that little comment. A bigger reason being that I owed it to him from the last time."

"Ah yes." Mario said. "I remember that one."

"The final one" Bowser said. "Was that he never even bothered to say he was fine or even that he was alive!"

"Well" Mario began.

"Well nothing!" Bowser shouted. "It's been twenty years! Green 'Stache was gone and we thought you were too!"

"I really didn't want you to know." Mario said. "The only reason Daisy knew was because I promised Luigi I'd take care of her."

"Well" Peach said, stepping in to prevent a fight between the two old rivals. "The important thing is that you're here now. Now, we need to catch up and have a little meeting of the four of us."

"Um, your Majesties." A guard said, walking in, two other guards holding Wario and Waluigi. "We found these guys wondering around the castle."

"Wario?!" Peach, Daisy, Mario, and Bowser shouted, their jaws dropping.

"Waluigi?" Daisy and Mario then added.

"'Sup." Wario said, holding up a peace sign with a grin on his face. "We were actually following the kid in Luigi's clothes."

"Why were you following our daughter?" Bowser asked.

"She's your daughter?!" Wario exclaimed. He examined Lucinda up close, his eyes widening.

"Well, I'll be damned." He said, chuckling. "She does have your eyes, even though they're green. Isn't green supposed to be for—"

"Finish that sentence and I'll make soup out of you." Bowser growled, the growl surprising Lucinda and Coco.

"Lucinda.' Coco said, putting an arm around Lucinda. "I got an idea for what we can do together."

"Cool." Lucinda said, walking out with Coco.

"Now.' Peach said. "We need to have a meeting."

"Beanpole." Bowser growled. "You can either come or stay. We might need you."

"Okay." Waluigi said as they went to a meeting room with small table.

 _With Coco and Lucinda—Donut Plains_

"Well" Coco said, showing Lucinda the restaurant. "What do you think of the place?"

"It looks great.' Lucinda said. "How's the food?"

"It's phenomenal." Coco said. "We should have some."

"Okay." Lucinda said. The two girls walked into the restaurant, the waiters greeting them.

"Morning boss.' One waiter, a Shy Guy, said, waving. Lucinda looked at Coco with confusion.

"Boss?" she asked.

"Yep." Coco said. "I run this place. It's really fun and the food's really good. You could work here if you want."

"Maybe later." Lucinda said, thinking. "It would be fun, but not at this moment."

"Position will still be there when you're ready." Coco said. "Now, let's get some food."

"Alright.' Lucinda said as the two of them sat down, a Snifit waiter coming to them.

"What would you like?" he asked, handing the two of them menus.

"Let's see." Lucinda said. "I'd like the Koopa Troopa Mega platter with five Pidget Omelets, three Shy Guy Style Surprise Poppers, five Cheep Cheep Jumbo sticks, five Trouter filets, flame broiled style please, and four Dino Rhino steaks, cooked rare. For dessert, I want two large Strawberry Shroom Cakes, with extra strawberries. For a drink, can I have a Desert Oasis Lemonade?"

The waiter looked at her with his jaw on the ground. He turned to Coco.

"Are you two going to share this platter, Miss Coco?" he asked.

"Nope." Coco said, the waiter's jaw dropping further. "Don't worry, she's being polite in others' company. Trust me, if she was at home, she'd eat the entire fridge."

"O-okay." The waiter said. "So, Miss Coco, what can we serve you on this fine day?"

"My usual." Coco said. "Minus the eggs."

The waiter nodded, turning to walk back to the kitchen. Thirty seconds later, a loud, shocked shout that said 'She ordered what?!' could be heard from the kitchen.

After the waiter came back with their drinks of Desert Oasis Lemonade for Lucinda and Super Soda for Coco, the two girls began to chat.

"So" Coco said. "I hear you've been trained by Mario. How's that?"

"He's really good.' Lucinda said. "Powerful too."

"Cool." Coco said. "So, why'd you disappear?"

"Taken by a guy who called himself Mr. L." Lucinda said.

Coco almost dropped her drink. Her eyes went wide, as she stared at Lucinda.

"What?" Lucinda asked.

"That guy works with Cackletta." Coco said. "He didn't know about your—you know?"

"I don't think so." Lucinda said. "He didn't even notice my eyes. He said something about my fire magic."

"Whew" Coco sighed. "At least that secret's safe for now."

 _With Peach, Bowser, etc._

"So" Peach said. "Let's discuss a few things. First off is why Mr. L would take Lucinda."

"Her blood." Mario said. "Remember he needs our blood to awaken Cackletta. Who knows how much he's got. He could be able to awaken her right now if he wants and we wouldn't even know or be powerful enough to stop him."

"I wanna know" Wario said. "About why she's got green eyes. If it's what I think it is, we can't take a chance with her."

"You lay one hand on her" Bowser said, threateningly. "And you won't use it ever again."

"I meant magic." Wario said. "The last thing we need is for he—"

"she's shown no signs." Peach said. "We're not discussing that. We'll handle that after the Cackletta issue is handled."

"Okay, fine." Wario said. "But, now onto that. What should we do to prepare for Cackletta's return. If you haven't noticed, we're tapped out of magic and the only one of us that has magic probably isn't gonna fight."

"We're not dragging Lucinda into this." Peach said. "That is out of the question."

"The problem is" Mario said. "If Mr. L suspects her of being anything other than what she appears to be, there may be no avoiding her fighting. She's pretty proficient with the powerups though. She can take me one on one."

"She's got her dad's skills." Bowser said, crossing his arms with a smirk on his face.

"Either way." Daisy said, her tone serious. "We should definitely keep an eye on Lucinda."

 _Elsewhere_

Mr. L placed the vials of blood on the ground in front of the statue. He broke them open, speaking some incantation. The statue broke open, revealing the form of the Great Witch, Cackletta. Cackletta laughed her wicked laugh, looking at Mr. L.

"You've done well." She said. Mr. L nodded. "I expected as much. I'm surprised you managed to get all of their blood."

"I have my ways." Mr. L said. "Plus, the girl had Peach and Bowser's blood, so that took those two out."

"Good." Cackletta said.

"So" Mr. L said, crossing his arms. "Now what?"

"Now" Cackletta said. "We wait for me to recover my strength. I want you to bring that girl to me."

"Why?" Mr. L asked.

"There's something inside of her I want." Cackletta said. "I could sense it from the void. Retrieve her immediately."

"As you command." Mr. L said, disappearing in a flash of lightning.

"That girl" Cackletta said to herself. "Just might be the key."

* * *

So, Cackletta's been revived. This is terrible (and no, i'm not rushing this. Trust me on this one.) Why does she want Lucinda? And will the Star Children be able to stop her if she attacks? Find out soon.


	8. Nightmare

Chapter Seven: Nightmare

Lucinda walked down the hallway, looking around her cautiously. She had no idea where she was, but something inside of her told her she didn't want to be there. She walked carefully, almost summoning her fire magic to her hands, but she felt like it wouldn't help her. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

" **you know, it's inevitable."** The voice said.

"What are you referring to?" Lucinda asked, not afraid of the voice. "You or Cackletta?"

" **Oh, Cackletta and you encountering each other is inevitable."** The voice said, its owner, a shadowy individual appearing beside Lucinda. **"But, I was referring to your…destiny."**

"I told you last time" Lucinda said firmly. "That I would NEVER follow your wishes."

" **We'll see."** The individual said, her voice unaffected. **"You know, you and your friend won't be able to keep me locked up forever. I WILL have you, it doesn't matter what that meddlesome Magikoopa or that glowing jellyfish do to you. I'm a part of this."**

"We'll keep you locked up." Lucinda said. "As long as we can."

" **My advice to you then"** the individual said, her face turning into a wide, sinister grin. **"Would be to not die anytime soon. I must warn you though: Cackletta's no pushover. You better be prepared to give it your all if you want to beat her."**

"What do you know?" Lucinda asked, crossing her arms.

" **Oh, I know lots of things, my dear."** The individual said, putting her hands on Lucinda's shoulders. **"Some things that I know would shock you."**

"I'm not afraid of you." Lucinda said, shrugging the individual's hands off of her shoulders.

" **Funny how you didn't say that ten years ago."** The individual laughed. **"You screamed and hid in a corner of your mind here, crying for your mommy."**

"well now" Lucinda said firmly. "I have no fear of you."

" **You should."** The individual said, her voice sinister. **"If you knew who I am, you'd be terrified."**

 _In the real world_

Lucinda woke up with a start, sitting up in her bed, gasping once, her hand clutching her heart, which was beating with the force of a jackhammer. She was wearing her fuzzy pink pajamas with hearts on them. Her green eyes were blazing, her breathing shallow. She took several deep breaths to calm herself down, her eyes returning to normal and her breathing slowing.

"Just a nightmare.' She told herself. "Just a nightmare."

"Sis?" came the voice of Coco, who opened the door to her room, walking in, dressed in street clothes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Lucinda said, laughing nervously. "Just a bad dream."

"Was it about her?" Coco asked, sitting down next to Lucinda on her bed.

"Yeah." Lucinda said, nodding.

"What happened this time?" Coco asked, putting an arm around Lucinda.

"She said" Lucinda said, snuggling up next to her big sister. "The same thing as normal."

"Well" Coco said, sighing. "Is that all then?"

"What do you mean?" Lucinda asked.

"Did she say anything else?" Coco asked. "Anything at all?"

"N-no." Lucinda lied. "That's all."

"Alright, kiddo." Coco said. "I'm not gonna press you. It's just better to talk about stuff like this, okay?"

"I understand." Lucinda said. "But, I have them so often, I'm just used to it."

"I know." Coco said. "Maybe you should talk to Grey about it. He's the one that helps you normally."

"Right." Lucinda said, nodding slowly. "I will."

"Good." Coco said, chuckling. "Now, let's get breakfast. Though, I'm surprised you're hungry after the meal you had yesterday."

"That was an appetizer." Lucinda said, rubbing her stomach. "I could eat something the size of dad right now."

"Well" Coco said "let's go get something from downstairs."

"Alright." Lucinda said, jumping out of bed. She ran over to her closet and pulled out a pair of blue overalls and a green shirt and hat, putting them on (Peach had more than one pair of Luigi's clothes in the chest. Lucinda grabbed all of them). She ran out the door, Coco watching her in bewilderment.

"Just like when she was younger." Coco said, chuckling to herself.

 _After breakfast_

Lucinda sat by the fountain, looking into the water. She sighed, looking at her reflection, specifically her eyes. She didn't even notice when Grey walked up, sitting down next to her.

"Something troubling you?" he asked, noticing Lucinda's expression. "You look really tired."

"I had another nightmare." Lucinda said, sighing. "I really don't like having them."

"Are you okay?" Grey asked his best friend. "Do you need any help?"

"No." Lucinda said. "I'll be fine. Plus, it wasn't as bad as the others."

"What do you mean?" Grey asked, looking at Lucinda.

"It's nothing, okay." Lucinda said, her tone suggesting she'd rather not talk about it more.

"Wanna do something?" Grey asked.

"Like what?" Lucinda asked.

"Like" Grey said, a mischievous look in his ghostly eyes. "Like climb Mount Lavalava and take a nice lava bath."

Lucinda's expression perked up instantly at that. She looked at Grey with a mirror expression of his.

"Race ya!" she shouted, running off.

"Always works.' Grey said, smiling. "Well, I better get dressed for a lava bath."

 _At Mount Lavalava_

"Ahhh." Lucinda said, stretching as she sank down into the lava. "This feels nice."

"Yep." Grey said, sinking himself. "It does. It would suck if you weren't part Koopa, though."

"It wouldn't be as pleasant" Lucinda said. "But, it would still be pretty damn good."

"True." Grey said. "It's really good we found this lava pit. Man, when your dad said that there was an epic lava bath place here, I actually didn't believe him."

"Me either." Lucinda said. "But, checking it out was totally worth it. Now, whenever we get stressed or need to get out some frustration, we can come here and bathe."

"Remember when you tried that leaf bikini?" Grey said, laughing.

"Y-yeah." Lucinda said, her face turning red. "That was horrible."

"At least we were the only ones here." Grey said. "You're lucky we brought extra clothes or else you'd have had to walk back to the Koopa Kingdom like that."

"d-don't remind me." Lucinda said, blushing.

"So" Grey said. "Coco said something to me about your run in with that guy that yanked you into that portal. She said that he thought you were your mom for a second. Then she said something about him needing blood to wake up the Great Witch Cackletta."

"Yeah." Lucinda said. "He's pure evil, empowered by the Dark Star."

"The Dark Star?!" Grey exclaimed. "Are you serious?!"

"What?" Lucinda asked.

"The Dark Star" Grey said. "is the most powerful Star there is, aside from the Light Star, which you know where that is."

"Yeah." Lucinda said, thinking. "But, what about it?"

"If that guy's powered by the Dark Star" Grey said. "Then, there are only four things that can match his full power: The Light Star, Cackletta herself, Princess Shroob of the Planet Shroob, the first being to call upon the power of the Dark Star, and the Shadow Queen."

Lucinda shuddered. She'd heard those stories, the stories of the tyrannical demon that had terrorized the world over during her dark reign one thousand years ago. The only thing that had stopped her before were the Crystal Stars, along with the Light Star, sealing her inside a door. She was truly the one thing considered more powerful and evil than Cackletta. She only hoped she'd never have to meet her in actuality.

 _Later_

Lucinda climbed into bed, tired from the day's activities. She felt like she should probably head to training when she woke up.

"Hmm." Lucinda said, laying down on her pillow. "Odd how I feel that there's something bad in the air. Like a dark aura."

"That would be me." Came a voice from the shadows in her room. Lucinda jumped up, summoning fire magic to her hands.

"You really think that'll work on me?" the owner of the voice said, stepping into view. Lucinda gasped, seeing that the voice belonged to Mr. L.

"Wh-what do you want?" Lucinda asked, her fear evident in her voice.

"Isn't it obvious?" Mr. L asked, chuckling. "It's you."

"What?" Lucinda asked, confused.

"I've been tasked by Cackletta" Mr. L said, stepping closer to Lucinda. "To bring you to her for whatever reason."

"N-no." Lucinda said, backing away. "I won't go with you."

"Sorry." Mr. L said, closing the distance between them. "You don't have a choice."

Lucinda opened her mouth to scream, but Mr. L clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Now now." He said. "Can't have you screaming and alerting everyone here to my presence."

Lucinda tried as hard as she could to yell, but Mr. L's hand prevented much sound from exiting her mouth.

"You know what?" Mr. L said, putting his hand into his pocket and pulling out a miniature pouch that looked like a sheep. "Have a little Sleepy Sheep."

He threw the powder inside the pouch into Lucinda's face, the Koopa princess going limp in Mr. L's arms. Mr. L hoisted her over his shoulder, carrying her out through the window.

 _Nearby_

"Oh no!" Grey said, watching Mr. L carry his best friend off from the castle. "I better get Bowser and Peach. They'll want to know about this."

* * *

Oh no! Lucinda's been kidnapped! Why does Cackletta want her? What could her sinister goal be? Will Bowser and the others be able to rescue her? Find out soon.


	9. Sacrifice

Chapter Eight: Sacrifice

Bowser and Peach slept peacefully in their bed. Bowser was snoring, though Peach had gotten used to it after about five months after they began sharing a bed. She lay next to him, sleeping softly.

"Your majesties!" A guard shouted, banging on the door as he opened it. He and Grey ran into the room, shaking Bowser and Peach awake.

"Eh?" Bowser said, waking up. "What is it?"

"It's Lucinda!" Grey shouted, panic in his eyes.

"What's she done now?" Bowser asked, groaning, trying to get comfortable.

"She's been taken." Grey said. "By that Mr. L guy."

Bowser's eyes shot open, a fire burning with rage inside of them. He sat up, getting out of bed and grabbing Grey by his shirt.

"Which way?" he growled.

"Th-they went towards Woohoo Hooniversity." Grey said, truly having something to fear from Bowser at this point.

"Get Mario, Daisy, Wario, and that beanpole." Bowser said, trying his best not to raise his voice and scare the entire kingdom. "Tell them to meet us outside the castle gates in ten minutes. Get a message to Yoshi as well and Donkey Kong if you know how to reach him."

"Right sir." The guard said, nodding.

"That's a lot of people." Grey said. "They might be far away. Do we need all of them to take on Mr. L?"

"You really don't get it, do you?" Bowser said as he, Grey, and Peach ran toward the gates. "That guy works for Cackletta. If he's taken Lucinda, then she might have something to do with the resurrection of that Witch or something worse. It took all seven of the Star Children at full power to even hope to fight her. Now, we don't have our magic and the seventh member is gone. Those guys are the toughest we know, so they'll be able to provide some help. Plus, Yoshi trained us in the first place, so he's got a lot of fight in him."

"Right." Grey said, understanding.

 _At the gates—ten minutes later_

"So" Bowser said when they had all gathered. "Do we understand the situation?"

"Yeah.' Everyone present said.

"Good." Bowser said. "Now, let's get to Woohoo Hooniversity."

"Sir." The guard said, walking up to Bowser. "Yoshi said he'd be there with help."

"Excellent.' Bowser said. "What about Donkey Kong?"

"We could not reach him sir." The guard said. "I'm terribly sorry, King Bowser."

"It's fine.' Bowser said. "Let's go. Our group is gonna storm that University and bring back my daughter."

"Right!" everyone shouted as they made their way to the Warp Pipe that lead to the BeanBean Kingdom where Woohoo Hooniversity was located.

 _With Lucinda—In the depths of Woohoo Hooniversity_

Lucinda opened her eyes groggily, not remembering what had happened to her.

"What happened?" She said. Or, she attempted to say, the cloth tied around her mouth preventing sounds coming out correctly.

" _What's this?!"_ She thought. _"What's going on? And, why can't I move my arms or legs?"_

Lucinda struggled to move her arms and legs, but to no avail. She struggled to look around, realizing she was tied, spread-eagled to a slab of stone with strange markings on it.

"Comfortable?" a sinister voice said from behind her. Lucinda craned her neck to see who was speaking, but she couldn't.

"Well" the speaker said, coming into Lucinda's line of vision. "It doesn't matter. You won't feel anything in a minute."

Lucinda's eyes constricted as she saw the speaker: the Great Witch, Cackletta.

"N-no." Lucinda said, her words still muffled. "Not you."

"Yes." Cackletta said, cackling. "Me. Now, I suppose you're wondering why I had my servant, Mr. L bring you here."

Lucinda nodded, fear in her eyes.

"The reason" Cackletta said, grinning evilly. "Is because I want your soul."

 _With Peach, Bowser, etc.—outside Woohoo Hooniversity_

"Hey, look!" Mario shouted, pointing at the door. "It's Yoshi! And there's Donkey Kong!"

The group walked up to the two individuals, giving their greetings.

Yoshi was green and had muscular legs and neck, but showed signs of age. Donkey Kong was large, almost as tall as Bowser, and had brown fur.

"Donkey Kong!" Mario said, fist bumping the giant gorilla. "We thought you weren't coming."

"Had to grab some bananas." Donkey Kong said, pulling one out of his pocket and eating it. "Got your message, Bowser, and rushed over here."

"Sweet." Mario said. "Now we're all here. Let's go!"

"Wait." Yoshi said, holding up his hands. "We've got to wait for my nephew. He'll be here soon. He's extremely fast."

"We have no time!" Bowser shouted. "My daughter's—"

"Well then" came a voice from behind Bowser. "It's a good thing I didn't stop for pizza."

Bowser and the others turned to see a blue Yoshi that wore a pair of sunglasses.

"Boshi." Yoshi said, scolding him. "I told you to come with me."

"Sorry pops." Boshi said, shrugging. "Well, I'm here now. Let's go save the girl."

"This door is strong." Donkey Kong said, pointing at the entrance to the Hooniversity. "I can't push it open."

"Well then" Bowser said, walking up to it. "Let's break it down."

Bowser, Donkey Kong, and Wario began beating on the door, the door eventually breaking down. The group walked inside, noticing red, blue, and yellow pill monsters standing guard at the doors.

"Reminds me of my days in med school." Mario said, chuckling.

"Mario, you spent med school playing Tetris." Peach said. Mario shrugged.

"Well" he said. "Let's still kick all their asses."

The group rushed forward, charging straight into the wave of pill monsters.

 _With Lucinda_

"My soul?" Lucinda asked through her gag.

"Yes" Cackletta said. "Your soul. It's very special, so proven by those green eyes of yours."

"What?" Lucinda asked.

"It means" Mr. L said, coming into view and leaning on a post. "You've got a connection to the Light Star."

Lucinda's eyes widened. A connection to the Light Star? Such a thing was rarely heard of.

"That means" Cackletta said. "That your soul is attuned to it. You could find that infernal Star using your soul."

"What do you plan to do with it?" Lucinda asked.

"You know what?" Cackletta said, ripping the gag off of Lucinda's mouth. "That's better. Now, we can hold a decent conversation."

"What do you plan to do with it?" Lucinda repeated her question.

"Well" Cackletta said, grinning evilly. "I plan to use your soul to find that Star. With it, I will be more powerful than ever. However, I don't need your body and it in fact gets in the way. So, I'm going to remedy the situation by forcing your soul from your body."

"But, won't that…" Lucinda asked.

"Yes." Cackletta said, cackling. "It will kill you! But, one thing puzzles me: how a being with as much darkness as your soul has can be the guardian of the Light Star."

"Darkness?" Lucinda asked.

"Yes." Mr. L said, crossing his arms. "Your soul is tainted with darkness. The oddest thing is that it doesn't seem like yours. It's an unnatural darkness."

"what does that mean?" Lucinda asked.

"Well" Mr. L said. "Normally it would mean possession, but this seems to be a taint attached to your soul, not dominating it. Whether or not it matters isn't the issue. All we need is to remove your soul."

"But" Lucinda said as Cackletta held up her hands, symbols appearing around Lucinda's body.

"Don't worry, dearie." Cackletta said, cackling. "It won't hurt after some time."

The doors to the area they were in burst open, revealing Peach, Bowser, Mario, Donkey Kong, Wario, Waluigi, Yoshi, Boshi, and Grey.

"Get away from her!" Bowser, Peach, and Grey yelled, the others getting into fighting poses.

"Too late!" Cackletta shouted, snapping her fingers as the symbols around Lucinda began to glow. Cackletta then shot a ball of her magic into Lucinda's chest, causing the Koopa princess to cry out in pain and writhe. "Her soul is mine!"

* * *

Oh no! What's gonna happen to Lucinda? Will Cackletta claim her soul? And why would someone like Lucinda have such darkness in their soul? Find out soon.


	10. Battle

Chapter Nine: Battle

"No!" Peach shouted, leaping toward Lucinda, her arm outstretched. She was backhanded away, however, by Mr. L, who stepped in front of her.

"Sorry." He said, summoning lightning to his fists. "She's busy. I'll entertain you for now, though."

"Get out of my way!" Peach shouted, pulling a fire flower from her dress and shoving it in her mouth. A flaming aura came from her eyes and hands. The Koopa Queen charged at Mr. L, pulling back for a powerful punch. Mr. L caught her fist in midair, grinning. He punched Peach in the face as hard as he could. The blow hurt, but she powered through it, throwing fire magic punches violently.

Mr. L punched Peach again, sending her down for the count, as well as knocking her into the wall behind her. She was almost fully unconscious, but she propped herself up on her elbows, watching the fight.

"That's it!" Bowser shouted, jumping forward, throwing a punch of his own at Mr. L. "You just breathed your last, you green faker!"

Mr. L dodged the blow, moving around it. He tried for a counterattack, but a fireball hit him in the side, offsetting him. The person that threw the fireball, Mario, lunged forward, punching Mr. L in the face. Mr. L took the punch, returning it to Mario's gut twofold. He dodged a powerful punch from Bowser, grabbing Mario and using him as a club to strike Bowser, knocking the Koopa King off his feet.

Mr. L threw a powerful punch to Bowser's face, following it up with a burst of electric magic. Bowser was knocked backwards, striking the wall and nearly breaking through it.

Bowser got up again, angrier than ever. He charged up a huge ball of fire in his mouth (A/N: this is different than his Star Child magic and is his species' natural magic—the Star Children gave up the magic given to them by the Stars, so Bowser can shoot fire still (but, it's not to the extreme power he had when empowered by the Stars)) and launched it at Mr. L.

The black clad fighter dodged the ball of fire, Mario and Donkey Kong following up with a brilliant double team. Mr. L, however, dodged all their blows, punching Mario in the face and drop kicking Donkey Kong, both of them hitting a wall.

Wario shoulder charged Mr. L, knocking him into the wall.

"My turn!" he shouted. "Waluigi, get over here!"

"On it!" Waluigi shouted. He ran over to Wario, getting into a fighting pose.

"Ready?" Wario said, grinning. Waluigi nodded, holding one fist in the air as a punch. Wario grabbed him around the waist, throwing him like a dart. Waluigi flew through the air, his outstretched fist slamming straight into Mr. L's face. Mr. L recoiled from the blow, Wario following it up with a powerful gut punch.

"Well" Mr. L said, chuckling. "Is that really all you've got?"

Wario threw another punch, but Mr. L grabbed his fist, moving and yanking his fist, causing Wario to slam into the wall. Mr. L pulled him back and uppercutted Wario, knocking him over.

Bowser then rushed in with a punch that could crush stone. Mr. L dodged again, bicycle kicking Bowser in the jaw. Bowser fell on his back from the force of the blow. Yoshi jumped in, throwing an egg made of his magic at Mr. L. Mr. L struck the egg, breaking it. He then fired a ball of electricity at Yoshi, the green dino unable to dodge it. Yoshi was struck, hitting the wall.

 _With Grey and Boshi_

"Boshi." Grey said to the blue Yoshi. "We need to save Lucinda.'

"Got it.' Boshi said. "Grab on."

Grey grabbed the blue Yoshi around the neck as Boshi moved past the battle over to where Lucinda was. Cackletta turned to face them, surprised.

"Well" she said, grinning. "You're pretty fast. But, speed won't help you here."

"We'll see." Boshi said, rushing up to Cackletta. However, he was knocked backwards by an invisible field surrounding the Great Witch. Grey punched for Cackletta, but was blocked by the same field.

"Fools!" Cackletta shouted, cackling. "Did you think that even weakened I'd let you foil me?"

"She's weakened?" Boshi asked. "That field's almost unbreakable. If she's able to create one of those with her weakened power, what could she do with the power she's normally got?"

"It took all seven Star Children to seal her in stone last time." Grey said, resuming his attack. "And now they're weakened."

"Well, so is she." Boshi said. "Hey, is something up with your friend?"

"What?" Grey asked. He looked at Lucinda, his worry increasing.

Lucinda had stopped writhing at this point, her body laying still and her eyes closed. The restraints around her flew off by some unknown power and the seals shattered. Cackletta turned to see her, confused at the turn of events.

Lucinda's eyes flew open, blazingly green. Green fire was coming out of them as Lucinda's body rose up, turning to a standing position as her feet landed on the table. She looked at her hands, studying them. She activated her magic, looking at it in surprise for a second before beginning to laugh. The laugh was evil sounding and the voice that laughed didn't even sound like her voice.

The battle with Mr. L halted as everyone turned to look at the body of Lucinda, dark green fire in her hands and eyes and an evil laugh coming from her lips.

" **Well, Cackletta"** 'Lucinda' said, laughing. **"I must admit I never expected YOU to be the one to revive me. Though, I know you really didn't mean to. Funny, by attempting to remove this girl's soul, you've given me the capability to establish control of her soul myself."**

"What is this?!" Cackletta shouted, surprised. "There was another entity inside the girl? How did I not realize that?"

"So, that's what that darkness was." Mr. L said. "This being, whoever they are, was the source. How can it be that I didn't notice?"

" **You really think I'd let you discover me?"** 'Lucinda' said, cackling. **"Listen plumber boy, I didn't reside inside of this soul for sixteen years for the slim chance of being discovered by someone as weak as you. The Dark Star may be giving you power, but even that Star bows before my might."**

"Who are you?" Peach asked, shakily standing up. "And why have you inhabited my daughter?"

" **To answer the second question"** the being inside Lucinda said, grinning. **"I'm using her to find the Light Star so I can destroy the infernal thing. And to answer the first, my name is Sirena, but, in this age I'm known by a different name: The Shadow Queen."**

* * *

oh no! This is terrible! The Shadow Queen has returned! Can the others stop her or will darkness reign once again? Not to mention, Lucnida's body. Can they restore her or will the Shadow Queen have total dominance over her soul?


	11. Shadows

Chapter Ten: Shadows

"The Shadow Queen?!" Peach said, her eyes wide. She remembered when the leader of the X-Nauts, Grodus, had tried to sacrifice her to the Shadow Queen to revive her almost seventeen years ago. A powerful fighter, whose face Peach had never seen due to the hood she wore, and a few friends she'd gathered had managed to stop it, but, Peach still had to fight off the possession of the demon on an inner level before she retreated.

" **That's right."** The Shadow Queen said, grinning. **"It's me. And, I do remember you. You're the one Grodus tried to sacrifice to me."**

"How are you inside of my daughter?" Peach asked, her fear creeping into her voice.

" **Well"** The Shadow Queen said, chuckling. **"When you were possessed by me, you were attacked and I had to retreat. However, there was something I could safely retreat into: the soul of your unborn daughter."**

Peach and Bowser gasped. When that had happened, Peach was pregnant with Lucinda. That's why the Shadow Queen had retreated: there was someone else she could overtake.

" **Truth be told"** The Shadow Queen said, chuckling again. **"I didn't expect her to be a Light Star chosen. But, I can definitely use this to my advantage. I will use her soul to find that Light Star and destroy it once and for all."**

"Not so fast!" Cackletta said, summoning her own magic to her hands. "The Star and that girl's soul are mine!"

" **You really think you can take me on?"** The Shadow Queen said, turning to Cackletta. **"I could beat you without tapping into my power. This girl's soul has enough power for me to destroy you right here using only its power."**

"Why do you want to destroy the Light Star?" Cackletta asked, growling. "You could use its power to become stronger."

" **Foolish Cackletta."** The Shadow Queen said, shaking her head. **"I am a shadow demon. The Light Star is repulsive to me and cannot raise my power in any way. It only harms me, doing damage to my body. Destroying it is the only way I can secure my reign once again."**

"I won't let you." Cackletta said, firing a blast at the Shadow Queen. The Shadow Queen simply swatted the blast away, grinning. She threw a punch at Cackletta that shattered her protective shield. Cackletta recoiled from the blow, falling backwards. The Shadow Queen turned her attention to the Star Children, who had gotten into fighting positions.

" **You wish to fight me?"** The Shadow Queen asked, amused. **"I must admit, I've heard stories of you Star Children, powerful beings, even without your magic."**

"We want you to hand over my daughter right now." Bowser said, growling. Behind his clenched teeth, an orange glow could be seen, his Koopa fire preparing to emerge, red hot and flaming.

" **Sorry"** the Shadow Queen said, chuckling. **"But, I still need her. What I said about being able to beat Cackletta without using my own power still applies to you as well."**

"You're not going anywhere without taking a beating." Bowser said, punching his fists together. "Either hand over Lucinda's body or I break you like a twig."

" **You're not getting it, are you?"** The Shadow Queen said, laughing. **"Anything you do to me will hurt her. Well, I'll heal from it, so not exactly that."**

"Well then" Bowser said, launching an enormous spray of fire. "I'll force you out!"

The flames razed Lucinda's body, but, when the flames died down, the Shadow Queen was still standing, no damage taken.

" **You still don't get it."** The Shadow Queen said, laughing. **"I'm more powerful than Cackletta. Your pathetic fire attacks won't harm me. You're far outclassed."**

"Give her back!" Peach shouted, running up and throwing powerful fire infused punches at the Shadow Queen. The Shadow Queen, however, blocked the blows, ending Peach's onslaught with a powerful punch to her face.

Peach flew back into the wall, falling to her knees yet again. However, this time she stood up, cupping her hands together for a massive Fire Spin. She fired the attack, the swirling vortex of fire striking the Shadow Queen, drilling into her. The Shadow Queen was moved backwards by the force of the attack, crossing her arms to block the fire. When the attack ended, the Shadow Queen was unfazed, but was panting.

" **So"** she said, growling. **"You managed to pull off an attack like that. Well, how about mine?"**

The Shadow snapped her fingers, black fire coming up from the floor, enveloping Peach. Peach rose up off the ground, screaming in agony as the flames not only harmed her body, but attacked her very soul as well.

" **Like it?"** the Shadow Queen asked, grinning. **"I call it Hellfire Bubble. It attacks your soul as well as your body. Though, you can feel that."**

The Shadow Queen snapped her fingers again, Peach falling to the ground, panting. Sweat poured off of her body as she clutched her chest in pain.

"You just signed your death warrant!" Bowser shouted, he and Mario double teaming the Shadow Queen. Bowser punched the shadow demon in the face, Mario roundhouse kicking her in the back. The two attacks created a deadly combo, hurting the Shadow Queen decently. However, the Shadow Queen was far from done. She kicked Bowser in the jaw, using her momentum to also kick Mario in the head. Both of them fell to the ground, too injured to move.

The Shadow Queen then shot a fireball at Yoshi, who fired ten eggs made of magic at her. The ball knocked him off his feet, sending him into unconsciousness.

" **Is this really the best that you all could do?"** The Shadow Queen asked, laughing.

Suddenly, a red fireball struck the Shadow Queen in the face, sending her into the wall behind her.

"I'll give you one chance, witch!" the person who had launched the fireball said, her voice in a growl. "Release her or I WILL kill you."

" **That voice."** The Shadow Queen said, her eyes widening. **"It's you. The one who beat me the last time with that ragtag group of fighters. But, you won't beat me this time. This body is far more powerful than the previous one."**

"Funny." The speaker said. "I'm more powerful than I was sixteen years ago."

" **You won't beat me!"** the Shadow Queen shouted. **"This is your final battle."**

"No.' the speaker said, stepping into the room. "This is when you release my sister or suffer the consequences."

Everyone in the room gasped as they turned to see the speaker clad in a red Koopa battle armor, her red eyes blazing as well as blood red fire in her hands, matching her angry expression: Coco Patricia Koopa.

* * *

So, Coco was the one that defeated the Shadow Queen. She must have been pretty tough (though, she had help). But, now she's got to face Lucinda in a battle. Can she do it, or will she end up like the Star Children; defeated?


	12. Old Battle

Chapter Eleven: Old Battle

"Coco?" Peach asked, shocked. "You're the one that beat the Shadow Queen before?!"

"Yeah.' Coco said. "Though, I had a little help."

"How?" Peach asked.

"It's an interesting story." Coco said. The Shadow Queen crossed her arms.

" **Go ahead."** She said, laughing. **"Tell them of your chance victory. I'm interested in hearing the story again. I honestly don't care how much time you take. I'm still going to kill you."**

"Well" Coco began. "When I reached the Thousand Year Door before, I had some friends with me…"

 _Flashback—Thousand Year Door—Sixteen Years Ago_

"So, this is the Thousand Year Door?" an eight year old Coco asked, looking up at it, her red eyes wide.

"Yep." The Shadow Siren next to her, named Vivian, said, looking at it as well. "This place is where the Shadow Queen resides after being defeated by the Light Star and Crystal Stars."

"You sure know a lot about this place." Coco said, trying to find a knob or something to open the door.

"Well" Vivian said quietly, looking down and grabbing her arm. "Bedlam forced us to serve the Shadow Queen and try to revive her. It's what the Shadow Sirens have been doing for a thousand years."

"I say!" The Bob-omb nearby, named Admiral Bobbery (or Bobbery for short), said, clearing his throat. "If you're trying to blame yourself for this, young miss, you better just stop right now. You aren't to blame for Bedlam's actions. She is."

"Yeah." A Koopa in a t-shirt with a bandage on his nose, named Koops, said, piping up. "We don't hold it against you. You're helping us to defeat her."

"Yeah." Coco said, putting a hand around Vivian. "We forgive ya."

"Really?" Vivian asked, looking at Coco.

"Yep." Coco said. "Now, let's go save my mom. But, I'm gonna need a disguise so she doesn't recognize me."

"Why do you need a disguise?" Koops asked, confused.

"I don't want her to know it's me." Coco said. "If she does, she'll never let me leave the castle again."

"What about your dad?" Koops asked.

"He's over in the Glitz Pit" Coco said. "trying to find some information about where my mom could have gone. He won't find us."

"Right." Admiral Bobbery said, nodding. "So, off we go then."

The four of them walked into the door, warping to the other side.

 _Later—Shadow Queen's alter_

Grodus stood over the unconscious body of Princess Peach, waving his hands around. Strange shadows began to surround Peach's body, entering at her heart.

Suddenly, Coco and her friends burst in, firing their attacks on Grodus.

"You're too late!" Grodus shouted, laughing. "The ritual is complete! Now, the Shadow Queen will—"

Grodus' sentence was cut off by a bolt of dark lightning striking him, killing him and turning him to dust.

" **Finally"** a voice came from Peach's mouth that wasn't her own. **"I was getting irritated at his voice."**

"Get out of her body, Shadow Queen!" Coco shouted, firing a ball of fire at the demon inhabiting Peach's body. The Shadow Queen swatted the fire away, grinning.

" **Is that the best you've got?"** The Shadow Queen asked, laughing.

"No." Coco said, opening the satchel she wore to reveal seven stars of various colors made of crystals. "But, these will help me do more."

" **Where did you get those?!"** the Shadow Queen shouted, repulsed by the Stars.

"From your palaces." Coco said. "I defeated all of your guardians so that I could retrieve the Crystal Stars so that I could defeat you and save my mother."

" **You won't get the chance!"** the Shadow Queen shouted, firing a powerful blast of shadowy magic at Coco, who dodged. She made a wish upon the Stars in her satchel, the Stars levitating and then entering her body. Her body began to glow and levitate, her power rising. Afterwards, she landed on the ground in a fighting position.

"I'm going to stop you!" Coco shouted, her and her friends rushing forward to fight the Shadow Queen in Peach's body.

 _Present time (A/N: I skipped the fight for a reason. There's too much spoilers involved)_

" **You may have managed to beat me before"** The Shadow Queen said, summoning dark green fire to her hands. **"But, I will not be beaten by you this time!"**

"Shadow Queen." Coco said, growling. "Release my sister or you WILL face the consequences."

" **Ha!"** The Shadow Queen said, amused. **"I'm not afraid of you, Coco. You don't scare me. This soul is more powerful than yours."**

"That may be so" Coco said, getting into a fighting stance. "But, I'm not gonna let you take my sister and get away with it."

" **Then come and take her."** The Shadow Queen said, laughing as she held her arms open wide, daring Coco to move. **"If you can."**

"You guys" Coco said to The Star Children and Yoshi. "Get out of here. I'll handle the Shadow Queen."

"But, Coco" Peach said. "You're not thinking of fighting her by yourself, are you?"

"That's what I just said." Coco said, looking back at Peach. "Get out of here. This is gonna get rough and you guys'll just get in the way."

" **She's right, you know."** The Shadow Queen said, grinning. **"I'm going to give you one chance to leave since I'm in a good mood from finally getting control of this soul and a chance to get revenge on the one who ruined my chance to take the last soul I tried to inhabit."**

"We'll stand and fight." Wario said.

"GET…OUT!" Coco said, her voice in a growl that even caught Mr. L off guard. "I won't say it again."

Wario and Waluigi quickly dragged the unconscious members away, Grey and Boshi assisting them.

"Get her back." Grey said as he walked past Coco.

"Don't worry." Coco said, clenching her fists tighter. "I will."

"Thanks." Grey said, nodding as he walked out, carrying Peach.

"Welcome." Coco said. She then looked at Cackletta and Mr. L.

"I'll have words with you later." She said to them, her anger blazing. "But, I've got business to attend to with Sirena right now, so, you have this one chance to leave."

"Fine." Cackletta said, growling. She knew she couldn't take on both Sirena and Coco. "I WILL have her though! Mark my words!"

Cackletta and Mr. L disappeared in flashes of lightning. Coco and the Shadow Queen faced off against each other, each having their magic summoned. The fires of their magic burned brightly, red and green, Coco and Sirena, good and evil, light and dark.

* * *

So, the fight is about to begin. Who will win? Who will lose? Can Coco save Lucinda or will the Shadow Queen beat her? Find out soon.


	13. Blood Battle Part One: TTYD

Chapter Twelve: Blood Battle Part One: TTYD

* * *

The title of this is a reference. Can you guess it?

* * *

 _With Lucinda—?_

The Koopa princess stirred, blinking her eyes open slowly. She suddenly felt a pain in her chest, a strange sensation as well as one in her head. As her vision focused, she realized she was in a dark room, a strange aura about it. She also felt a sensation in her wrists and arms. She tried to move them, but then realized that they were suspended above her head.

"What is this?" she asked, a strange feeling washing over her, a mix of fear and emptiness.

" **Why, this is the room I stayed in while waiting for dominion of your soul."** The dark purple, shadowy form of Sirena, the Shadow Queen, said, appearing next to Lucinda. **"But, I spruced it up a bit for you. I even got you those cuffs holding you here."**

"Let me go." Lucinda said, trying to pull on the cuffs.

" **Sorry."** Sirena said, chuckling as she stroked Lucinda's chin. **"But, I'm in control now. But, I'm not heartless. I'm not going to leave you here to rot. Not without some…entertainment."**

Sirena snapped her fingers, a shadowy cloud forming. Inside the cloud, images were shown. Lucinda saw the fight between the Star Children and the Shadow Queen. Then Coco showed up, armed for war.

"Coco?" Lucinda asked, confused.

" **Oh yes, your sister is a very special individual."** Sirena said, grinning. **"She's the one that beat me the last time I took a soul. I'm going to enjoy ripping her soul out."**

"Don't you dare!" Lucinda shouted, straining against her cuffs.

" **Don't waste your time."** Sirena laughed. **"Those are more powerful than your soul. You can't break them."**

"You will not win!" Lucinda shouted. "Coco will beat you!"

" **We'll see."** Sirena said, leaving the room.

 _With Wario and the others_

Wario and the other conscious Star Children carried the unconscious members out of the Hooniversity. They entered the Warp Pipe that led back to the Koopa Kingdom, taking the injured to the infirmary. After they regained consciousness, the other members began to discuss what had happened.

"So" Wario said, rubbing his head. "She's got the Shadow Queen inside of her. That's gonna be fun to handle."

"So, Peach" Mario said, sitting next to the queen. "Do you know any way to stop her? A way that can get rid of her?"

"The only thing" Peach said, sighing. "Is the Light Star, but that's buried somewhere we don't know of."

"And Lucinda's the only one we know of with a connection to it." Bowser said. "Which presents us with a bigger problem. If the Shadow Queen can find the Light Star, she can destroy it, which leads to even bigger problems for us."

"Killing Lucinda's out of the question." Peach said.

"Not like we could." Mario said. "We couldn't even beat Mr. L. There's still Cackletta and the Shadow Queen."

"But" Peach said. "Coco may be able to take her. I hope."

 _With Coco_

Coco and the Shadow Queen faced off against each other, each having their magic summoned. The fires of their magic burned brightly, red and green, Coco and Sirena, good and evil, light and dark.

"You have one last chance, Sirena." Coco said, growling. "I will not warn you again."

" **I'm gonna have to say 'no'."** Sirena said, grinning. **"This body's very nice and I require this soul for my plans."**

"Have it your way." Coco said, rushing forward towards the Shadow Queen. The Shadow Queen also rushed forward, the two of them throwing punches that collided in midair. The two of them were thrown backwards by the punches.

" **You're still pretty powerful."** The Shadow Queen said, grinning. **"But, I'm still stronger."**

"Not quite." Coco said, growling. "Power Lift!"

Coco's body glowed gold for a second, her power increasing. She ran forward and threw a punch on the Shadow Queen's face that knocked her back into the wall.

"Earth Tremor!" Coco shouted, running forward and throwing a punch that caused an earthquake that shook the area they were in.

" **So"** the Shadow Queen said, standing up. **"You still have the power of the Crystal Stars? Interesting. But, it will not matter."**

"I'll say it will!" Coco shouted, holding her arms out to the side, power flowing into them.

"Showstopper!" she shouted, stars flying from her hands and piercing the Shadow Queen's body. The Shadow Queen cried out in pain, dropping to her knees. But, she suddenly started laughing.

" **You thought that could destroy me?"** she asked, laughing. **"That technique is useless against me! Now, you die!"**

The Shadow Queen rushed forward, Coco and her trading blows. Finally, the Shadow Queen landed a powerful blow on Coco's face, sending her into the wall.

" **I'm impressed you managed to make it this far."** The Shadow Queen said, grinning. **"But, it ends now."**

The Shadow Queen turned her hand into a shadowy blade, impaling Coco with it.

 _With Lucinda_

"No!" Lucinda shouted, her voice filled with horror. "Coco!"

" **Oh, poor Coco."** The Shadow Queen said, laughing. **"But, she was asking for it."**

"No." Lucinda said, tears falling.

" **Don't worry.'** The Shadow Queen said, stroking Lucinda's chin. **"I'll send some friends to join her soon."**

 _With Coco_

Coco fired a powerful blast of fire magic at the Shadow Queen, knocking her off of her. She then stood up shakily, panting.

" **You are the tough one.'** The Shadow Queen said, grinning. **"But, not even you can last too long with an injury like that.'**

"I" Coco said, her blood dripping to the ground. "Won't let you win."

" **Oh please!"** The Shadow Queen said, laughing. **"With that injury, you're not going to get very far!"**

"Fine then." Coco panted. "I'll have to fix it."

Coco held her arms out to the sides, beginning to levitate. Five crystal stars emerged from her body, emitting power into her.

"Sweet Feast!" she shouted, the energy healing her chest wound.

Coco dropped to the ground, panting. She looked up at the Shadow Queen, growling.

" **So"** The Shadow Queen said, amused. **"You still remember that technique. Not that it'll do you any good."**

"I won't let you take my sister!" Coco shouted, getting into a fighting pose, her fire magic summoned. "Round two mother #$er!"

* * *

ah, that line i love to use. Seriously though, can Coco save Lucinda or will the Shadow Queen beat her? Find out soon.


	14. Blood Battle Part Two: Help

Chapter Thirteen: Blood Battle Part Two: Help

"Sweet Feast!" she shouted, the energy healing her chest wound.

Coco dropped to the ground, panting. She looked up at the Shadow Queen, growling.

" **So"** The Shadow Queen said, amused. **"You still remember that technique. Not that it'll do you any good."**

"I won't let you take my sister!" Coco shouted, getting into a fighting pose, her fire magic summoned. "Round two mother #$er!"

Coco ran towards the Shadow Queen once again, pulling back for a powerful punch. She threw the punch, her and the Shadow Queen's fists colliding once again. The force behind their blows sent shockwaves erupting from them.

Eventually, the two of them were repulsed by the force of the blows, flung into walls by their blows.

They got up, charging up their magic and cupping their hands by their sides. Giving a shout of power, they fired their blasts, powerful fire spin attacks, putting Peach's to shame a dozen times over. The fire spins struck each other, drilling into each other until the fire magic sent shockwaves outward. After about a minute, Coco and the Shadow Queen stopped firing their blasts, panting.

" **It seems"** The Shadow Queen said, looking down. **"That this body has physical limits I have yet to understand."**

"Funny." Coco said, growling. "You've been in it for sixteen years. I'm surprised you didn't figure it out."

" **You are very powerful."** The Shadow Queen said, chuckling. **"I'm still surprised that you managed to beat me. But, your victory ceases here!"**

"Give me back my sister!" Coco shouted, rushing forward once again. She and the Shadow Queen exchanged blows, magic infused blows that left minor burns on each other.

Coco threw a roundhouse kick that caught the Shadow Queen in the gut, knocking her to the side. The Shadow Queen stood up, enraged.

" **That's it!"** she shouted, summoning dark fire to her hands. **"I'm going to teach you the true meaning of the word DEATH!"**

 _With the Star Children—the meeting room_

"Well" Bowser said, crossing his arms and sighing. "We need to figure out what we're gonna do."

"We could ask the Star Spirits." Peach suggested.

"They can't beat the Shadow Queen." Mario said. "Eldstar told me himself."

"We don't need them to fight." Peach said. "We just need their guidance."

"Right.' Mario said. "Let's call them."

The six Star Children (and Waluigi) joined hands, focusing their energy to reach the Star Spirits.

"What is it, my Children?" Eldstar, the most powerful of the Star Spirits said, appearing. "What guidance have you come to speak to us about?"

"We need your help defeat the Shadow Queen." Peach said. "We are unable to. And she's taken my daughter's soul."

"That is troubling." Eldstar said. "Unfortunately, we cannot take on the Shadow Queen."

Peach and Bowser, along with Mario and Daisy, sighed with sadness.

"However." Eldstar said, the four of them looking up at the star. "We can send you some help that can assist you in finding a way to defeat the Shadow Queen."

"Thank you, Eldstar.' Mario said, nodding. "We could use some help."

"Any time, Mario." Eldstar said, nodding. "They should be here any second."

A portal opened in the ceiling of the room, two figures coming out of it.

The first looked like a simple star shape, about a nine inches in diameter, with almost a child's drawing of a face on it. He was yellow and had a smile on his face.

The second could legitimately be described as a yellow sphere with a one foot diameter with a star on top of her head and ovular feet. She had a face that seemed innocent, but could probably snap at a moment's notice.

"Twink!" Peach shouted, wrapping her arms around the yellow star. "It's so good to see you!"

"Hey, princess!" the star said, laughing as he met his old friend once again. "I'm so happy to see you again!"

"Been a while, pipsqueak." Bowser said, crossing his arms and smirking. "You should visit more often."

"I try." Twink said, laughing. "We have a lot to catch up on."

"Yes we do." Peach said, sitting down, Twink on her lap.

"Starlow!" Mario said, hugging the spherical Star girl.

"Hi, Mario!" Starlow said. "Good to see you too."

"How've ya been?" Mario asked, releasing Starlow.

"Good." Starlow said. "You?"

"Decent." Mario said. "I heard you got promoted."

"Yep!" Starlow said, nodding. "First Class Star Guardian Starlow at your service!"

"Nice.' Mario said. "So, the two of you are here to assist us?"

"Yep." Twink said. "We're here to help as long as we can."

"That's great.' Peach said. "We could bake another cake."

"Yes!" Twink said, smiling. "I wanna stir it this time."

"We'll see." Peach said.

"Well" Starlow said, clearing her throat. "We need to discuss this situation. Twink and I have proposed a few options that we could take."

The Star Children leaned close as the Star Guardian explained the plans she and Twink had come up with.

 _With Coco_

The Shadow Queen and Coco continued to trade blows, both of them doing significant damage to one another.

Coco grabbed the Shadow Queen by the shirt and punched her in the face. The Shadow Queen went flying back towards the wall. But, before she hit it, Coco moved behind her, punching her in the back, which stopped her motion and caused her to cry out in pain. Coco roundhouse kicked her in the side, sending her to the ground.

" **You've still got skills."** The Shadow Queen said, chuckling. **"But, it ends here."**

The Shadow Queen swept her feet around, knocking Coco's feet out from under her. She then got on top of Coco, grabbing her by the chest of her armor and throwing three powerful punches to her face. She then picked Coco up bodily, slamming her on the ground repeatedly, afterwards throwing her into the wall.

Coco sat up on her hands and knees, panting. She'd taken a lot of damage. She knew she couldn't keep this up for much longer. She didn't currently have enough energy to use the power of the Crystal Stars and she was running low on stamina itself.

" **Oh, poor Coco."** The Shadow Queen taunted, standing over Coco, dark fire in her hand. **"You actually thought you stood a chance against me. Poor you."**

However, as the Shadow Queen threw the fire at Coco, a large green shell made of magic fell down and covered her, leaving her unharmed. The shell broke after the attack, however. Then, three miniature Bob-ombs were flung into the room, landing right in front of the Shadow Queen. They exploded, catching her off guard as a ghostly ball of fire struck her in the chest, leaving a constantly burning flame.

Coco looked at the Shadow Queen, confused. Who had shielded her and attacked the Shadow Queen? The answer came in the form of a very familiar voice.

"Don't worry, dear miss." The voice, its owner stepping into view, said. The owner was an older Bob-omb with a large mustache, several scars, and a wheel attached to his back.

"The cavalry" he said, his expression determined as a Koopa with a blue shirt and a bandage on his nose and a dark purple Shadow Siren in a pink and white striped hat moved into Coco's view as well. "Has arrived."

* * *

so it seems like Coco's got some help. But, will it be enough to stop the Shadow Queen? Find out soon.


	15. Blood Battle Part Three: Defeat

Chapter Fourteen: Blood Battle Part Three: Defeat

 _With Cackletta and Mr. L—Joke's End_

"How is it that we could not face her?" Mr. L asked, clenching his fist.

"She's in a league of her own." Cackletta said, sighing. "I couldn't beat her even before I was weakened. She's extremely powerful. And that girl's soul is apparently powerful enough to defeat me."

"This could be problematic." Mr. L said.

"Yes." Cackletta said. "We'll have to deal with Sirena. But, that's much easier said than done."

 _With Lucinda_

" **So"** Sirena said, amused. **"Those three troublesome partners of hers have come to assist her. This may prove to be challenging after all."**

"They'll stop you." Lucinda said. "I know they will."

" **Not true."** Sirena said, laughing. **"I'm going to enjoy tearing them apart. Don't go away now, dearie."**

Sirena left, leaving Lucinda to herself.

The Koopa princess quickly began to pull against the restraints that held her trapped. Her efforts brought no fruit, but she quickly became tired.

"This isn't getting me anywhere." Lucinda said to herself. "Oh, what was it mom and dad do when they need help? Oh, that's right. The Stars. They give them power. But, wait. Could I do this one with my own magic, the magic of the Light Star chosen? If I try my hardest I might be able to."

Lucinda closed her eyes, concentrating her energy. She quickly summoned as much of her magic as she could to her hands. She gripped the chains restraining her, the magic she put out distorting the magic of the chains. They dissipated, freeing her. Lucinda quickly ran out of the room she was in, looking around for Sirena to make sure she wasn't there.

"Now" Lucinda thought. "To take back my body. But, how will I beat Sirena?"

 _With Coco and the group_

"Bobbery" Coco said, putting a hand on the Bob-omb's head. "Koops, and Vivian. You guys made it."

"Yep." Koops said. "We're not gonna leave a friend behind."

"We'll help you get your sister back." Vivian said, smiling.

"Can you stand?" Bobbery asked, looking at Coco.

"Not sure." Coco said. "But, I don't have enough energy to heal myself right now."

"Leave it to us.' Vivian said, chuckling.

" **Well now."** The Shadow Queen said, grinning. **"It seems like old times."**

"We're here to stop you, Shadow Queen." Bobbery said, he and the other newcomers getting into their fighting stances.

"Yeah." Koops said, gritting his teeth.

"You won't win this time." Vivian said, her ghostly fire in her hands.

" **Prove it!"** The Shadow Queen shouted, firing dark fire at them.

Bobbery dodged, rushing forward and using his explosive power to explode and cause damage to the Shadow Queen. Vivian rushed forward, throwing a flaming punch onto the Shadow Queen. Koops ran forward tucking himself into his shell and hitting the Shadow Queen in the gut. The Shadow Queen flew backwards, knocked over.

" **That's it!"** she shouted, standing up, more pissed off than hurt. **"I'm going to show you just why I am feared as the most powerful Shadow Demon."**

The Shadow Queen held her hands out to the sides, a circle with strange symbols appearing below her, shadows enveloping her. When they receded, the Shadow Queen was in a dark purple armor, which veined into her face and eyes. Her eyes were a blazing green, fire fully blazing from them.

" **Come and take me now."** The Shadow Queen said, grinning.

Vivian rushed forward, throwing a flaming punch, but the Shadow Queen punched her through the wall behind her.

"Vivian!" Coco cried, shakily standing up. "That's enough, Sirena! We're finishing this!"

" **Fair enough."** The Shadow Queen said, summoning dark fire to her hands.

"Sweet Treat!" Coco shouted, a Star emerging from her body and imbuing her with a small amount of power.

" **So"** The Shadow Queen said, thinking. **"You're not using your full healing move. Either you can't or…"**

"You're going to give me back my sister or else!" Coco shouted.

" **Or what?"** The Shadow Queen said. Suddenly, she put her hand to her head, dropping into a kneeling stance.

" **Get back, you little bitch!"** she shouted, though it wasn't directed at Coco or the others.

"What's going on?" Koops asked.

"Seems Lucinda's giving her a bit of a struggle." Bobbery said, chuckling.

"Well then." Vivian said, returning to the room. "Let's give her some help, shall we?"

"Right!" Bobbery said, chucking five Time Bombs at the Shadow Queen. The Bombs exploded, causing the Shadow Queen pain.

Vivian threw a fire punch, Coco backing her up with her own fire magic. Koops launched another shell toss at the Shadow Queen, striking her in the gut.

The Shadow Queen then stood up, angrier than before. She punched all three of the newcomers into the wall.

" **That bitch may have given you some free hits"** she said, preparing for a powerful attack. **"But, this attack will make up for it tenfold."**

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Coco said, fire in her own hands.

" **I'm going to use one of my most powerful attacks on you, Coco."** The Shadow Queen said, black fire in her right hand. She clenched that fist, getting into a stance that looked as if she was going to throw a punch.

"This is the reason I used Sweet Treat instead of Sweet Feast." Coco said, clasping her hands together. Seven Crystal Stars appeared around her, circling her. "So that I could use this move."

The Stars began imbuing power into Coco. But, Coco's body began to distort in the process, the power starting to tear her apart.

"No, Coco!" Vivian shouted. "You know what'll happen when

" **Oh?"** the Shadow Queen asked, intrigued. **"And what technique would that be?"**

"I'll show you!" Coco shouted, rushing forward. The Shadow Queen also rushed forward, the two of them pulling back.

" **Shadow's Breath!"** the Shadow Queen shouted. Her fist turned black, cloaked in dark energy.

"Supernova!" Coco shouted. Her fist was surrounded by seven Stars that absorbed into it.

Their fists collided, the ensuing explosion blanketing the area. Koops used his shell shield to shield himself, Vivian, and Bobbery.

After the dust settled, Coco and the Shadow Queen were in the position of punching each other, both panting, having used a ton of energy. But, after a few seconds, Coco collapsed to the ground, beaten.

* * *

oh no! Coco's been defeated! What does this spell for Lucinida? Find out soon.


	16. Blood Battle Part Four: Restoration

Chapter Fifteen: Blood Battle Part Four: Restoration

"I'll show you!" Coco shouted, rushing forward. The Shadow Queen also rushed forward, the two of them pulling back.

" **Shadow's Breath!"** the Shadow Queen shouted. Her fist turned black, cloaked in dark energy.

"Supernova!" Coco shouted. Her fist was surrounded by seven Stars that absorbed into it.

Their fists collided, the ensuing explosion blanketing the area. Koops used his shell shield to shield himself, Vivian, and Bobbery.

After the dust settled, Coco and the Shadow Queen were in the position of punching each other, both panting, having used a ton of energy. But, after a few seconds, Coco collapsed to the ground, beaten.

Her blood began to pool around her, her breathing shallow. The Shadow Queen looked at her for a second, immediately after, her armor breaking, revealing Lucinda's pajamas (remember she was wearing them when she was kidnapped). Her eyes reverted to their normal state, her aura calming down.

"Coco!" came Lucinda's voice, the koopa princess wrapping her arms around her sister and holding her close.

"L-Lucinda?" Coco asked, her voice quieter.

"Coco" Lucinda said, tears forming in her eyes. "Why'd you do that? You know using the power of all seven at once can kill you."

"I saved you, didn't I?" Coco said, laughing softly. "A little death is worth that."

"Coco." Lucinda said, holding her older sister tightly. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. If I hadn't left the kingdom that day, none of this…"

"No." Coco said, putting her hand up to Lucinda's face. "Don't be sorry. You had no idea this would happen. I'm glad you're my little sister and I'd die for you a thousand times. I love ya, kid. I'm not afraid to die. You're what matters to me most."

"Coco" Lucinda said, her tears falling onto Coco's face. "Please don't go. I don't want you to."

"It's fine kid." Coco said, her injuries severely catching up with her. "And, Lucinda?"

"Yeah, Coco?" Lucinda asked, looking into her sister's eyes.

"Take care of the restaurant for me." Coco said, closing her eyes. "I know you can do it."

Coco breathed out one last breath and went limp. Lucinda looked at her, immediately beginning to sob into Coco's chest, muffled cries of 'Coco, I'm so sorry' being heard. The newcomers bowed their heads in respect, Vivian wiping a tear from her own eye.

 _With the Star Children_

"No!" Peach shouted. "No!"

"What's wrong, Peach?" Bowser asked, worried.

"It's Coco." Peach said, her eyes tearing up. "I can't sense her life energy."

"What?" Bowser asked. "Does that mean—"

"I hope not." Peach said. "I truly hope not."

"It's okay, Peach." Twink said, still in Peach's lap. "I'm sure she's okay."

"Funny." Bowser said, chuckling. "I remember when she was gone when I was at the Glitz Pit looking for you. I actually thought she was missing, but she sent me a message saying she was with a few friends and trying to open a door. I didn't think anything of it until Rawk Hawk, my old buddy from wrestling class, said something about the Thousand Year Door. Then, it clicked. I almost went after her, but Rawk Hawk assured me that she was gonna be fine. He knew the guys traveling with her and they'd keep her safe. Who knew she'd be the one to stop the Shadow Queen, huh?"

"Yeah." Peach said. "Who would have?"

"Besides" Bowser said, putting an arm around Peach. "She's been through tough scrapes before. I'm sure she'll pull out of this one and bring Lucinda back."

"I hope so." Peach said, leaning in close to Bowser. "I really hope so."

"So" Starlow said, clearing her throat and trying to change the subject. "Should we continue? We can give you a minute if you need it."

"No no.' Peach said, waving a hand at Starlow. "It's fine. Please continue."

"As I was saying" Starlow continued. "If we intend to stop Cackletta, we need to find the Light Star. Even though we don't know where it is, we have several locations that could serve as hiding spots for the Light Star."

"What are they?" Bowser asked. "Because we could use those locations and begin searching there."

"Right." Starlow said. "Well, first up is Teehee Valley. The desert dwellers near there say that it could hide the Light Star due to its powerful Invincishroom elixers and their potency."

"We checked there for the Refreshing Herbs a while ago." Mario said, indicating himself and Daisy. "We couldn't find anything relating to the Light Star."

"Maybe you didn't look hard enough." Starlow suggested. "We can't afford not to take any chances. The Shadow Queen must be stopped at any and all costs."

"We can't just sacrifice Lucinda like that." Peach said, gasping in horror at the implications of Starlow's statement.

"I know you don't want to." Starlow said. "But, we have to consider out options. If Lucinda is in the control of the Shadow Queen, then there may be no saving her."

 _With Lucinda_

Lucinda was still crying with her face buried in her sister's chest. Vivian had moved over to her, putting an arm on Lucinda's shoulder.

"It's okay." She said, Lucinda looking up at her. "We all loved Coco. We're here for you."

" **Oh, please."** A sinister voice said from beside Lucinda. Lucinda and the others looked over to see the Shadow Queen, arms crossed and an evil grin on her face. Her body was near transparent, as if she was a spirit. **"Crying over her will get you nowhere."**

"Sirena?!" Vivian shouted, summoning fire to her hands. "How are you out of her body?!"

" **I'm not."** The Shadow Queen said. **"I'm just appearing outside of her body. I'm still inside of her soul, waiting to take it over."**

"Wh-what do you want?" Lucinda asked.

" **I'm here to make a deal."** Sirena said, grinning wider. **"I can revive her."**

"What do you want in return?" Lucinda asked.

" **You'll find out when it's time."** The Shadow Queen said, chuckling as she extended her hand to Lucinda. **"So, what do you say?"**

"Don't do it!" Vivian said urgently. "Coco wouldn't have wanted this."

"Alright.' Lucinda said quietly. She extended her hand to The Shadow Queen, shaking it.

" **Excellent."** Sirena said as she waved her hand over Coco, life flowing through her veins and her wounds healing.

" **I'll return when it's time for you to uphold your end of the bargain."** The Shadow Queen said, her form being absorbed back into Lucinda's.

Coco's eyes opened, looking at Lucinda.

"L-Lucinda?" She asked. "What happened?"

"You're back." Lucinda said, hugging Coco once again. "I'm so glad you're back."

"Well, kid.' Coco said, chuckling. "I guess we should go home."

"Yeah." Lucinda said, smiling. "Let's."

* * *

So, Coco was revived. But, at what cost? Will their lives go back to normal or will more trouble await them? Find out soon.


	17. Discussion

Chapter Sixteen: Discussion

Lucinda woke up in her bed, yawning. The events of two weeks ago came flooding back, like they did every night. Mr. L kidnapping her, Cackletta trying to rip out her soul, Sirena almost killing Coco and offering her revival for some unknown thing. She shuddered, clenching her fist. She got out of bed, putting on her Luigi duds. She walked out of her room, stretching and closing the door behind her.

 _With Coco_

Coco woke up, stretching. She looked up to see Admiral Bobbery staring down at her, along with Vivian and Koops. Coco sat up, looking at her three friends. She could tell from the expressions on their faces that they had something they needed to tell her, but didn't want to.

"What's up guys?" Coco asked, her expression changing to worried. "What is it? You guys have that look that says I should know something I don't want to know."

"Well" Koops said, rubbing the back of his head. "We have to tell you something about the fight two weeks ago."

"What is it?" Coco asked.

"it's about your sister." Vivian said.

"What about her?" Coco asked.

"Well" Bobbery said. "Brace yourself, dear miss, because this might not be good to hear."

 _With Lucinda—the fountain_

"So" Grey said, sitting down next to his best friend. "What is it this time?"

"Well" Lucinda said, sighing. "I did something during Sirena's fight with Coco."

"What?" Grey asked.

"Well" Lucinda said, sighing. "Sirena killed Coco."

"What?!" Grey said. "But, I saw her walk home with you."

"She did." Lucinda said. "Because of what I did."

"What did you do?" Grey asked.

"I made a deal with Sirena." Lucinda said, looking down.

"You did what?" Grey asked. "Lucinda, you know that's dangerous."

"I know." Lucinda said, sighing. "But, Coco died. I couldn't let that happen."

"I understand." Grey said, putting an arm around Lucinda. "You did what you thought was right. But, you have to be careful."

"Grey." Lucinda said, leaning close to Grey. "I'm scared. I don't want her to take control."

Grey was actually shocked. He'd never known Lucinda to be scared before. Not to the point where she'd admit it.

"I" Grey said, trying to find the right words to say. "I don't know what to say. But, I will say that I'll be there for you if you need me."

"Thank you Grey." Lucinda said, hugging her best friend. "That really means a lot."

"You're welcome." Grey said, hugging her back. "Now let's go take a hot bath in Mount Lavalava."

"Oh HELL yes!" Lucinda said. "I could use a little relaxation."

"Good." Grey said. "So could I."

 _With the Star Children_

"So" Peach said, sighing. "We have to find the Light Star still. The Shadow Queen is still inside of my daughter. We need to think of something that will help us find the Light Star."

"Well" Starlow said, thinking. "Teehee Valley's out. Queen Bean said that she's been looking there for a while."

"What about if we ask the Beanstar?" Twink suggested. "The Beanstar's pretty wise. Maybe he'd know what to do."

"Maybe." Mario said. "But, Queen Bean said that the Beanstar's been sealed up so tightly that not even she could open the lock surrounding it."

"That ruins that plan." Peach said. "Unfortunately, we still have to deal with the Shadow Queen."

"Well" Bowser said. "What about Merlon? He might know."

"I haven't seen Merlon in years." Peach said. "I don't think he's even still alive."

"His son, Merle might still be alive." Wario said, thinking.

"I'm not sure." Waluigi said. "I'm pretty sure I heard that he's not a shaman."

"He was a shaman twenty years ago." Wario said. "He should still be one now."

"I'm just saying what I heard." Waluigi said.

"It doesn't make sense." Bowser said. "The Light Star shouldn't be so hard to find."

"It was buried" Twink said. "To keep villains like Cackletta and the Shadow Queen from getting it. It needed to be completely safe from monsters like them so they couldn't use its power for their own gain. Without it being buried like it is, we would have no need for a Light Star Chosen."

"But, Lucinda is the chosen." Peach said, gasping. "And the Shadow Queen's inside of her. That means she could use Lucinda to find it and we won't be able to stop her."

"Are you sure?" Starlow asked. "I've seen Lucinda and I don't think that she's really a physical threat."

"You don't get it, do you Starlow?" Mario asked.

"Get what?" Starlow asked, confused.

"Lucinda is a Light Star chosen." Mario said. "She has a connection to the Light Star. And, she has a powerful soul, giving her magic. She is more powerful than us, but her own mind blocks her full power. It took Coco using all seven Crystal Stars to simply damage her. The Shadow Queen didn't even use her own power. It was all Lucinda's."

"She could be lying." Starlow said.

"Why would she lie about that?" Mario asked.

"Then" Starlow said. "How are we gonna stop her?"

"We hope" Bowser said. "That her own will and stubbornness can overpower the Shadow Queen."

 _With Coco and Lucinda—later—Lucinda's bedroom_

"Lucinda." Coco said, sighing. "Did you agree to her deal?"

"Wh-what?" Lucinda asked, shocked. "Wh-who told you that?"

"Bobbery, Vivian, and Koops." Coco said. She looked at her younger sister, her look one of hurt. "Why did you do that?"

"I" Lucinda said, grabbing Coco. "I didn't want to lose you. You died. You died and it was all my fault."

"Kid." Coco said, holding Lucinda tightly. "I'm sorry. I know I did that, but I did it for you. I did it to bring you back. I was more than willing to do it for you, kid. It wasn't your fault."

"Please Coco" Lucinda said. "Stay. I don't want you to go."

"I won't." Coco said, said, chuckling. "I won't. Say. How about we go grab something to eat?"

"Okay." Lucinda said, her and Coco standing up and walking to the restaurant Coco ran, talking the entire time.

 _?_

" **Enjoy your freedom, Lucinda."** Sirena said, resting in her area she'd set off in Lucinda's soul. **"I'm preparing to enact my plan very soon. I hope you're prepared to carry it out."**

* * *

So, the Shadow Queen's planning something? What is it and what does it mean for Lucinda and the others? Find out soon.

Next chapter: **Shadow Puppet**


	18. Shadow Puppet Part One: Beginnings

Chapter Seventeen: Shadow Puppet Part One: Beginnings

Lucinda slept peacefully in her bed, snoring slightly. She was startled awake, however, by the voice she'd had for nearly sixteen years.

" **Wake up!"** The voice of Sirena, the Shadow Queen said, her voice somewhere between firm and loud as the Shadow Queen appeared in a transparent form next to Lucinda. **"Get up, Lucinda."**

"Wh-what?" Lucinda asked, still groggy.

" **Wake up you lazy girl!"** Sirena's voice became harsher. **"How are you possibly the most powerful girl in this kingdom?!"**

"S-Sirena?" Lucinda asked, the fear in her voice becoming evident.

" **Of course it's me."** Sirena said, her voice becoming sinister. **"Now, do exactly as I say."**

"Why should I?" Lucinda said, crossing her arms. "I don't have to listen to you."

" **We made a deal."** Sirena said, grinning. **"And, it's your turn to uphold your end."**

"I don't want to." Lucinda said, crossing her arms.

" **Your sister's life was granted by my power."** Sirena said, getting irritated. **"I can remove that and kill her once again."**

"F-fine." Lucinda said, sighing in defeat. "What do you want?"

" **There are some things I want you to do."** Sirena said. **"You must do these things in order to uphold your end."**

"You're not going to possess me?" Lucinda asked.

" **No."** Sirena said, crossing her arms. **"I'm actually very interested in your power and your ability to wield it. I don't really think possessing you will get me what I want. Plus, this way, you have more freedom."**

"I don't understand." Lucinda said, confused. "What do you care about my freedom?"

" **In all honesty"** Sirena said, shrugging. **'Your very willpower impresses me. I'm surprised you managed to escape and take back your freedom from me. Out of all the people I've possessed, you were the most interesting. I'm looking forward to seeing how you can handle these tasks ahead of you. I'll see you later and begin you on your training."**

"Whatever." Lucinda said, yawning. "I'm going back to sleep."

" **Oh"** Sirena said, remembering something. **"Don't tell them about this little conversation. Let's just keep it between us, okay?"**

"Fine." Lucinda said, sighing.

Lucinda fell back on her pillow, falling back to sleep. Sirena stared at her, actually confused.

" **This is the Light Star chosen?"** she asked herself. **"Usually that infernal Star doesn't make careless choices. There's got to be an underlying reason for it."**

 _Later_

Lucinda woke up normally, yawning. She remembered the events of the previous night, shuddering.

" _But"_ she thought to herself. _"What did she mean by 'training'?"_

"Lucinda?" a knock came to the door, Coco poking her head in. "Are you okay? You sounded like you were having a nightmare earlier."

"N-no." Lucinda lied. "I'm fine."

"Okay." Coco said. "Do you wanna do something?"

"C-could we go to the diner?" Lucinda asked.

"Sure." Coco said, smiling.

"Sweet." Lucinda said, grinning.

" **Remember."** Sirena said, appearing next to Lucinda, causing her to gasp. **"Don't say a word."**

"What's up?" Coco asked, not noticing anything wrong.

"Nothing." Lucinda said, shrugging. "Just a thought."

"Okay." Coco said, though her tone didn't sound very convinced. She left, closing the door behind her.

" **She can't see or hear me."** Sirena said, grinning. **"Only you can, since I'm in your soul. We can converse privately and no one will know. Also, I can read your mind, so if you think something, I can hear it and respond."**

" _Well, that's good."_ Lucinda thought. _"I wouldn't want to seem crazy talking to an evil demon inside of me."_

" **Trust me."** Sirena said. **"I'm looking out for you on this one. This way, you have full freedom to do what you want and it's quieter."**

" _You know."_ Lucinda thought. _"You're seeming less and less evil as this conversation goes on."_

" **I wouldn't underestimate my evil."** Sirena said. **"I am very evil, but I'm not heartless. Not completely. Plus, you're a very interesting individual. I want to study you better so that I can understand why the Light Star chose you. It makes no sense to me."**

" _Why would you say that?"_ Lucinda asked.

" **Because."** Sirena said. **"I've seen Light Star Chosen before and they're nearly the opposite of you. They were stone cold warriors. Not innocent and kind individuals such as yourself. Those were the individuals I fought for two hundred years, them eventually defeating me with the Crystal Stars."**

" _But"_ Lucinda protested. _"I'm tough."_

" **You're no warrior."** Sirena said. **"But, I assure you that I'll change that. You're going to be the most powerful warrior in this kingdom, a worthy host for me!"**

" _I don't want to be your host!"_ Lucinda shouted in her thoughts.

" **Trust me."** Sirena said, grinning evilly. **"You're not going to have a choice. You better go outside and have fun. Tonight, we begin your training."**

" _What do you mean by that?"_ Lucinda thought.

" **You'll see."** Sirena said, grinning evilly. **"And, trust me, you'll need it. I'm preparing you for your destiny."**

" _My destiny isn't to be your puppet."_ Lucinda thought.

" **No, it's not."** Sirena said. **"But, it is to be ready for something that's bigger than you are right now. I may want to rule this world, but there's something coming that must be stopped and you're apparently the one that can do it. So, get ready, shut your goddamn mouth and get ready to be turned into a fighter."**

 _Later—the diner_

"So" Coco said, drinking her coffee. "Is there something you wanted to tell me about earlier?"

"No." Lucinda said, drinking her Desert Oasis Lemonade. "But, what do you wanna do in a bit?"

"I wanna take a lava bath." Coco said. "I hear the lava pit on Lavalava Mountain is excellent this time of year. I've never actually done it, but Grey said that it was really refreshing."

"Yeah.' Lucinda said. "It is."

"He also told me" Coco said, covering her mouth with her hand. "That you wore a leaf bikini into the pit."

"It was a mistake." Lucinda said, turning red. "I didn't think it would do that."

"Well, that story'll sure be talked about amongst us for a while." Coco said, giggling.

"Yeah." Lucinda said. "It probably will."

"Well, kid" Coco said. "Let's go."

"Okay." Lucinda said. The two of them paid their tabs and walked to the Lavalava pit on Mount Lavalava to relax.

 _Elsewhere_

"Cackletta." Mr. L said, crossing his arms. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." Cackletta said. "I can't beat Sirena, even if the girl is much weaker than me."

"But, HER?" Mr. L asked.

"She's fine." Cackletta said. "Besides, I'm sure she's not still mad about back then anyway."

"You don't know her like I do." Mr. L said.

"I know my sister very well." Cackletta said. "Besides, she WAS the first one to call upon your power. She'll be a very handy asset to taking on Sirena."

* * *

So, the Shadow Queen's going to train Lucinda? How will this go? And, why is she not suddenly so evil as she was previously? And, who is Cackletta summoning for help? Will she manage to take out Lucinda and take on the Shadow Queen? Find out soon.

So, this is a very big arc in the story (if you've read my Undertale fic, Underschool, then, think of this as the Angel and Demon arc). As such, all chapters in this arc will be named with the title, Shadow Puppet.


	19. Shadow Puppet Part Two: Training

Chapter Eighteen: Shadow Puppet Part Two: Training

" **Wake up, you lazy bitch!"** Sirena shouted at Lucinda. Lucinda jolted awake, looking around to see that it was very late, past midnight.

"Shut the F #$ up, Sirena!" Lucinda said, putting her pillows over her ears.

" **That won't work."** Sirena said, cackling. **"I'm in your head. This is like a thought. You can't escape my voice!"**

"Ugh!" Lucinda said, sitting up. "What do you want?"

" **It's time to begin your training."** Sirena said, grinning.

"Why now?" Lucinda asked, groaning. "It's the middle of the night."

" **We're going to train using my powers."** Sirena said. **"Obviously, we're not going to train with anyone else watching. Now, get into the training hall!"**

"True.' Lucinda said, obeying. "But, why am I training using your power?"

" **Because"** Sirena said. **"When I tried to use my powers in your body, they weren't up to full power. I'll need to up your skill in using them."**

"What do you mean?" Lucinda asked.

" **Your soul is not prepared to handle my dark magic."** Sirena said. **"I plan to change that."**

"How?" Lucinda asked.

" **Trust me."** Sirena said. **"I'm going to do it. Now, do whatever I tell you."**

 _In the training hall_

"O-okay." Lucinda said, sighing. "What do I do?"

" **Use my dark magic."** Sirena said, putting her hand on Lucinda's shoulder.

Sirena began to summon magic, but all she could do was call forth her green fire.

" **That's not right."** Sirena said. **"Do it again."**

Lucinda kept summoning magic, but she couldn't seem to do anything other than fire.

" **Darkness is fueled by hatred and rage."** Sirena said. **"Focus those to use darkness."**

"I don't really have anything I feel rage for." Lucinda said.

" **What about when I possessed your body?"** Sirena suggested.

"You've always been inside me." Lucinda said. "That's nothing new."

" **What about when I nearly killed your sister?"** Sirena said, Lucinda's fire turning slightly darker.

"She's not dead." Lucinda said, her fire returning to its green color as she thought of the good memories.

" **So"** Sirena observed. **"Thinking positively makes the dark aspect go away. Interesting to note."**

"I'm not understanding this." Lucinda said. "There's not enough negativity in my soul for you to go off of. I'm not really a negative person."

" **Hmm."** Sirena thought. **"I guess I'll have to resort to a bit more drastic method."**

"Like what?" Lucinda asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

" **If you manage to use my dark powers"** Sirena said, her anger becoming more evident. **"I'll possess you and make you strangle that Shadow Spectre friend of yours."**

"No!" Lucinda shouted angrily, firing a black fireball at Sirena, who grinned.

" **Bingo."** She said, her grin wider than before.

"Don't" Lucinda said, her eyes blazing green fire. "You DARE touch him. If you go anywhere near him, I'll—"

" **You'll what?"** Sirena asked, grinning, knowing Lucinda couldn't do anything to her. **"You can't**

"I'll" Lucinda began before sighing.

" **Exactly."** Sirena said, still grinning. **"You won't. Now, open your soul. I've got a faster method."**

"Fine." Lucinda said, sighing. She allowed Sirena more access to her soul.

" **Good."** Sirena said, plunging her hand into Lucinda's chest. Lucinda dropped to the ground in pain, writhing as Sirena tampered within her very soul.

When Sirena ceased her work, Lucinda stood up, shuddering. She looked down at her hands, which had dark purple spots on the palms, which began to vein out towards the rest of her hands. She felt a pain in her chest, her very heartbeat seeming to cause her pain. She walked over to a mirror that was nearby and looked into it.

Her eyes were still green, but a dark purple dot replaced her black pupil, though the black dot wasn't obvious to anyone who wasn't right up close. She pulled off her pajama shirt, examining her naked chest to see to her horror that there was a veining area of dark purple over her heart. She put her shirt back on, turning to Sirena.

"What did you do to me?" she asked.

" **I made you better."** Sirena said, grinning. **"Dark purple looks good on you. Besides, you wear clothes over all those areas and your eyes aren't easily noticeable."**

"What did it do to me?" Lucinda asked.

" **That's for me to know and you to find out."** Sirena said, laughing.

 _With the Star Children_

"So" Mario said. "It's been a week since we tried to contact Merle. Starlow, what's up with that?"

"I got a message from him." Starlow said. "He can be here within a week."

"That's good." Mario said, nodding. "We could use his help as soon as possible."

"There's also one other thing he said." Starlow said, her face one of worry.

"What?" Peach asked.

"He said" Starlow said slowly. "Prepare for the being from beyond the stars."

"What does that mean?" Mario asked, confused.

"I know what it means.' Waluigi said, clenching his fist.

"Funny.' Bowser said. "The new guy knows something the rest of us don't."

"He's talking about the beings from that planet that resembles this one." Waluigi said. "I read about it in the library. They're powerful demons that are like poison Toads."

"I've read of them." Peach said. "They're said to be constantly searching for new words to feed off of."

"Wait" Starlow said, thinking. "I remember Skolar saying something about them. He said their queen was the first one to summon the Dark Star."

"Y-you don't mean…" Peach said, worry in her voice.

"Yes." Starlow said. "I think Merle was warning us about the coming of Princess Shroob."

 _With Cackletta and Mr. L_

"So" Mr. L said, crossing his arms. "When will she get here?"

"Very soon." Cackletta said. "She's coming in force, remember."

"But, it's not that long of a distance." Mr. L said.

"She's going to rain down destruction upon this place." Cackletta said. "You can't expect her to just speed here without making sure it's planned out, do you?"

"No.' Mr. L said, sighing.

"Patience, my pupil." Cackletta said. "She'll be here. And then we will destroy this place and rule it for a thousand years."

* * *

Oh no! What's happening to Lucinda? And, is Princess Shroob really coming to invade the planet? What about the Light Star? Find out soon.


	20. Shadow Puppet Part Three: Trasnformation

Chapter Nineteen: Shadow Puppet Part Three: Transformation

Lucinda walked through the city, yawning. Training at night with Sirena really drained her. She'd need to nap after a bit.

"Hey, Lucinda!" Grey called, walking up to her. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Lucinda said, her voice slightly deeper and darker. "I'm just tired."

"Something up with your voice?" Grey asked, picking up of the different tone. "It sounds…off."

"I'm just tired." Lucinda said. "I was up really late last night."

"Doing what?" Grey asked. "You hate staying up late."

"Training." Lucinda said, yawning again.

"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" Grey asked, half joking.

"It's still me." Lucinda said, smiling. "I'm just—trying to improve myself."

"Okay." Grey said, shrugging it off. "So, how about some Donut Plain donuts?"

"Sounds delicious." Lucinda said, licking her lips.

"I thought so." Grey said, putting an arm around Lucinda as the two of them walked towards the donut shop.

Lucina couldn't tell, but she felt oddly happier. As if the darkness inside of her was shrinking.

 _At the donut shop_

"Huh." Grey said.

"What?" Lucinda asked.

"Your eyes." Grey said, looking into Lucinda's eyes. "They're different than before."

"H-how so?" Lucinda asked, getting nervous. She knew Sirena was probably listening in and she could potentially possess her and do something Lucinda'd regret.

"I don't remember you having purple pupils." Grey said.

Lucinda's eyes widened slightly. Grey, as a Shadow Spectre, had a connection to Sirena, being a similar being. Did he know she had altered her soul?

"Th-they've always been that way." Lucinda lied quickly.

"Okay." Grey said, nodding. He then touched two fingers to Lucinda's forehead faster than she could react. He and Lucinda both were transported into a void of blackness, the shadows.

 _With the Star Children_

"So" Peach said. "We have Princess Shroob to worry about now as well."

"It would seem so." Starlow said. "but, at least she's not here yet. If we can stop the threats we're currently dealing with, we may have a chance to beat her if she makes it here."

"Our current threats are the Shadow Queen and Cackletta." Daisy said. "How do you think we can stop them before she gets here? We couldn't take on Cackletta in her weakened state. Lucinda pretty much wiped the floor with us with solely her own power. That wasn't even a fraction of her power."

"I'm still amazed your kid turned out to be a Light Star Chosen." Wario said, his head in his hand. "That's pretty rare."

"We have to be careful." Bowser said. "Any misstep could cost a ton of lives."  
"Right." Starlow said. "We have to play our cards exactly right or else this whole world is doomed."

"But, how are we going to beat the Shadow Queen?" Peach asked. "She's more powerful than Cackletta and she's got control of Lucinda's soul."

"That may be so" Twink said. "But, you're still the Star Children. "I'm sure you can figure out a way to save Lucinda."

"I hope so." Peach said. "I want to save my daughter."

"You will." Starlow said, nodding. "I'm sure of it."

 _With Grey and Lucinda_

"Why did you bring us here?" Lucinda asked.

"Because" Grey said "it's the only place we can go and she can't follow."

"Okay." Lucinda said.

"So" Grey said, crossing his arms. "What did she do to you?"

"Sh-She" Lucinda said, looking down at her hands. "She corrupted my soul."

"What?!" Grey exclaimed. "Really?!"

"Yes." Lucinda said, looking down. "Look.'

Lucinda took off her gloves, showing Grey her hands. Grey's eyes widened, a gasp on his lips.

"That's not all." Lucinda said, sighing. "She even corrupted my heart."

"Oh, Lucinda." Grey said, feeling sorrow for his friend. "I'm so sorry."

Lucinda grabbed Grey, wrapping her arms tightly around the Shadow Spectre and burying her face in his shoulder. Grey's expression turned to shock, the hug unexpected. He did no protest, however, putting his own arms around Lucinda.

"I'm scared, Grey." Lucinda said, tears actually coming down her face as her body quivered. "I'm scared and I don't know what to do. I can't beat her and now she's cut off my connection to the Light Star."

"I know, Lucinda." Grey said, rubbing Lucinda's back. He simply held her for a minute, letting her let the tears out. "I know."

"It's all my fault." Lucinda continued, all her guilt pouring out. "If I hadn't gone out into the area in between the kingdoms—"

"Stop." Grey said, his tone soft, yet firm. "You had no idea. You were simply doing something you felt would be fun. I don't blame you for what happened to Coco. That was the Shadow Queen."

"Why?" Lucinda asked, still crying. "Why did all this have to happen to me? I didn't ask for this! I didn't want to be a Light Star Chosen. I didn't want to be the potential heir of this kingdom. And I certainly didn't ask to be the Shadow Queen's puppet. Why?"

"I don't know." Grey said, sighing. "I truly don't. But, I do know one thing. They happened for a reason. You just have to find out what that reason is."

"I know." Lucinda said, releasing Grey and wiping the tears out of her eyes. She turned her back to Grey, looking down at the ground.

"But" Lucinda said, dark purple fire coming out of her eyes. "It's not fair."

"What?" Grey asked, unable to hear the last sentence Lucinda had said.

Lucinda clenched her fists, tears falling out of them.

"It's not fair!" Lucinda shouted, dark purple fire in her hands. She turned around, anger in her eyes. "IT'S NOT FAIR!"

Lucinda's negative emotions caused a strange thing to happen to her. Her skin turned dark purple as her hair turned a darker shade. Dark purple armor formed around her body as her eyes turned orange and purple. She dropped to her knees, firing dark purple fireballs to her sides, screaming in anger.

"Lucinda." Grey said, gasping. "What did she do to you?"

" **IT'S NOT FAIR!"** Lucinda shouted, standing up and striking a powerup pose as her power skyrocketed, her normal aura gaining a heavy dark aspect.

"No." Grey said, watching his best friend. "Lucinda. Please don't give in. Don't give into your anger."

* * *

Oh no! What's this? Has Lucinda transformed? Was this what the Shadow Queen wanted all along? Can Grey manage to calm Lucinda or will she be an unstoppable force of destruction? Find out soon.


	21. Shadow Puppet Part Four: Rage

Chapter Twenty: Shadow Puppet Part Four: Rage

" **It's not FAIR!"** Lucinda shouted. **"I didn't ask for this!"**

Lucinda threw her arms out to the side. Her dark aura exploded out from her, the shockwave knocking Grey off his feet. He stood up, using his Shadow powers to look at Lucinda's soul.

Grey gasped as he saw Lucinda's soul. It was turning from its usual green to a dark purple. Over half of it was dark purple and the rest was slowly succumbing to it, the dark purple beginning to vein into the green area. Grey could tell that Lucinda wasn't doing anything to stop the veining, letting it spread and corrupt her soul.

"Lucinda." Grey said, looking at his best friend. "Please don't do this. You've got too much you want to see and do."

" **It's not FAIR!"** Lucinda shouted, dark fire in her hands. Grey stood in front of her, unable to think of anything to say.

Lucinda's aura began to increase, becoming more suffocating and powerful. Grey began to gasp slightly for air. He stepped closer to his best friend, Lucinda looking at him.

"Lucinda." Grey said, grabbing Lucinda's hand. Lucinda almost jerked her hand away, but stopped. She looked at Grey, her face looking conflicted.

"Please." Grey said, holding her hand tightly. "Calm down. Let's talk. Please."

Lucinda looked at Grey's hands, simply staring at them. She closed her eyes, looking down at the ground. She pulled her hands away, the motion giving an air of unacceptance (but not directed at Grey). Lucinda turned around once again, clenching her fists.

"Lucinda." Grey said, wrapping his arms around Lucinda. "Please let me talk to you."

" **Leave me alone."** Lucinda said, releasing herself from Grey's grip. **"I don't want to talk."**

"Lucinda." Grey said, taking Lucinda's hand once again. "Please let me talk. Don't give into your darkness."

" **Give in?!"** Lucinda shouted. **"I don't think you get it. I AM darkness! My soul is darkness!"**

"No it's not." Grey said, shaking his head. "You're a pure hearted individual, Lucinda. You're not a dark being. You need to come back. Let go of your darkness. Don't let Sirena win."

" **I am not letting her win!"** Lucinda shouted, her aura flaring up again.

"Lucinda." Grey said, sighing. "You have to release your negative emotions and energy or you'll become fully corrupted."

" **I"** Lucinda said, staring down at her hands. She dropped to her knees, clutching her head. Her aura shifted, some of the darkness leaving it.

" **I can't!"** she shouted, her head being thrown back, her aura flaring up again.

"Let me help you then.' Grey said, taking Lucinda's armored hand. She looked at Grey, her eyes conflicted.

" **Grey."** She said, her voice softer.

"Yes, Lucinda." Grey said. "I'm right here. Do you want to talk more?"

" **N-no!"** Lucinda shouted, her anger flaring up. **"I'm done talking about problems I can't fix! I won't talk!"**

Lucinda stood up, opening the door to the real world (she has Shadow powers in this form). She emerged in the town, the people around her running. Lucinda was too blinded by her anger and her dark aura began to cloud her mind too much to notice. She simply looked around, looking for something. She didn't know what she was looking for, but she felt she'd know when she found it.

 _With the Star Children_

"There's got to be a way to do this that doesn't invoke so many casualties." Bowser said, sighing. "I can't believe that we have to resort to such a violent bloody way to stop them."

"It's for the best." Starlow said. "I don't want to do it either."

"Well" Peach said, sighing. "I think it's time we—"

She was interrupted by Grey bursting in through the door, panting.

"Your highness." He said. "I need your help."

"What is it?" Bowser asked.

"It's Lucinda." Grey said, panting. "She's become corrupted."

"What?!" Bowser shouted, standing up. "How?!"

"The Shadow Queen.' Grey said. "She stayed in her body and corrupted her soul."

"Where is she?" Bowser growled.

"In the square." Grey said, pointing.

"I'm going." Bowser said, running out of the room.

 _With Lucinda_

From her residence inside of Lucinda's soul, Sirena watched, gleeful (she had been blocked until Lucinda entered the physical world once again and saw what Lucinda had become and was letting her do things herself).

After a few minutes Lucinda felt a presence behind her. A familiar one. She turned to face Bowser, his red hair rippling in a breeze. The look in his eyes was one of anger as well as determination.

"Lucinda.' He said, his voice in a growl. "I know that's you. I know talking won't stop the darkness in your heart, but maybe I can fight it out of you."

" **Oh please."** Lucinda said, actually amused. **"You may be the physically strongest out of all of them, but I am stronger than you."**

"I will stop you here Lucinda." Bowser said. "Even if I have harm you beyond full recovery. I'd rather have a pure part of you than a corrupted whole of you."

" **Do you really think you can beat me?!"** Lucinda said, anticipating the fight. **"I will enjoy showing you just how wrong you are."**

"Don't think you can win as easily as you think." Bowser said. "I'm not going to hold back. You're going to be hard pressed to keep up with me."

" **Oh?"** Lucinda said, eager for a fight now. **"Prove to me you stand a chance. I'm anticipating a battle. So don't hesitate to give me one."**

"You want a battle?" Bowser said, clenching his fists. "Fine. You'll get one."

Bowser charger at Lucinda, slashing with his claws. However, Lucinda dodged his swipes easily. Bowser then switched to throwing punches, but Lucinda dodged them just as easily.

Bowser then inhaled a breath, shooting out a huge stream of fire at Lucinda. Lucinda simply took the blast, only a few minor scorch marks appearing on her armor.

" **You're going to have to do better than that"** Lucinda said, clenching her fists. **"If you wish to beat me."**

"Oh, I'm not done yet." Bowser said, smirking. "This fight is just getting started. I'm about to show you my true power."

* * *

Oh no! Can Bowser stop Lucinda? And if he does, can he make her whole again? And, what's his true power? Find out soon.


	22. Shadow Puppet Part Five: Solitude

Chapter Twenty One: Shadow Puppet Part Five: Solitude

 _(A/N: this chapter may not seem to make sense at first in conjunction to the events of the last one, but trust me, it will—the chapter AFTER this one is where we get insight (don't worry, I know what I'm doing))_

 _With Lucinda_

The Koopa princess walked into the cave, walking to the back of it. She looked down at her tattered clothing, clenching a fist. When she reached the back of the cave she came to a pool that had a constant drip coming into it.

Lucinda squatted down in front of the pool, looking at the reflection in it. To her, it looked like her original reflection. Her reflection before Sirena had corrupted her soul, before Cackletta, before everything.

Lucinda put her head in her arms and cried. As she cried, memories flooded her. Some good, some bad, others neither.

"Why?" she asked herself for about the hundredth time. "Why did all this have to happen to me?"

She looked into the pool once again, seeing her reflection once again. But, this time, the reflection changed. Her eyes were dark purple, emitting a very sinister energy. Her hair was the same shade, flowing like in a breeze. There was a dark aura wafting off of her, poisoning the area around her.

"I don't want to be a monster." She said, the tears still flowing fully. "I don't."

Lucinda looked into the pool once again, this time seeing herself as her original self. But, this time she was…older. She had her hair flowing around her and she was holding a bouquet of fire flowers.

"This pool's pretty interesting, don't you think?" Grey asked, sitting down next to Lucinda. Lucinda looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"They say it reveals a person's life through the different reflections." He continued. "I don't know if that's true or not, but I wouldn't be surprised if there was some magic to it."

"Why are you here?" Lucinda asked, her voice teary.

"I'm here to find you." Grey said, looking at his best friend. "I figured you'd go here. This is one of our favorite places to hang out."

"I know." Lucinda said. "But, I just want to be alone right now."

"Then you can be alone with me." Grey said, chuckling as he scooted closer to Lucinda. Lucinda chuckled softly. Grey put an arm around Lucinda, pulling her close.

"I" Lucinda said, beginning to cry again, this time burying her face in Grey's shoulder as she wrapped her arms tightly around the Shadow Spectre's body. "I killed him, Grey."

"No you didn't." Grey said, shaking his head. Lucinda looked up at him, her eyes confused.

"You didn't kill him." Grey said, shaking his head. "All you did was knock him seriously unconscious."

"I wanted to kill him." Lucinda said. Grey's expression turned to confused.

"I wanted to kill him." Lucinda said, sniffling. "I was fighting to kill him. It felt like the thing I should do."

"Don't say that." Grey said, his tone shifting to firm. "You'd never want to kill him. There's nothing inside of you that would want you to kill him besides the shadows."

"But" Lucinda began.

"No." Grey said, moving Lucinda's face so she could look into his eyes. "You are not a monster. You are not a killer. Lucinda, you're one of the kindest and nicest individuals I've ever met. You're very mischievous, but then again, so am I."

Lucinda smiled at her best friend. He always knew how to cheer her up. She hugged him again, this time out of happiness.

"Thank you, Grey.' She said, tears falling, but not from sadness. "Thank you."

"Welcome." Grey said, rubbing Lucinda's back to comfort her.

"I" Lucinda said, trying to figure out how to say what she wanted to say. "I want to go home."

"Okay.' Grey said, nodding. "Coco should be coming by here in a minute, just to find you."

"I really don't want to see her now." Lucinda said. "I hurt her too."

"Well, she wants to see you." Grey said, picking Lucinda up.

"Woah.' Lucinda said, not expecting it.

"Oh, don't worry." Grey said, a chuckle escaping his lips. "This isn't the first time I've carried you home. I'm used to it. Unless all that food you eat has been added on."

Lucinda punched Grey lightly on the arm, giggling. Grey walked the Koopa princess out of the cave and back to the castle.

When he arrived, they were greeted by Coco and Peach. Both of them hugged Lucinda, saying they were glad she was okay. Lucinda stood up from Grey's arms, standing in front of them, looking at the ground.

"H-how is he?" she asked.

"He's doing fine." Peach said. "He's as tough as nails, remember. He's survived worse."

"B-but" Lucinda said. "It's all my fault."

"Nonsense." Peach said. "You couldn't have stopped it. You were corrupted."

"B-but.' Lucinda said.

"No buts." Peach said. "Now, come on. He wants to see you."

"O-okay." Lucinda said, nodding. Peach led her to the master bedroom of the castle, opening the door. Inside, Bowser lay on the bed, seriously banged up, bandages wrapped around his waist. He seemed to be sleeping.

"D-dad." Lucinda said, walking over to him as Peach left the room to give them privacy.

"Dad." Lucinda said, getting onto the bed and sitting next to her father, tears streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry. I did this."

Lucinda wrapped her arms around her father's neck, hugging him.

"I didn't mean to." Lucinda cried. "I'm so so sorry, dad."

Lucinda began to cry again, tears falling onto the bed. After a bit, she felt something rub her back. It felt heavy and rough. She turned around to see Bowser's large hand. She looked at Bowser who had woken up and was looking at her, trying to sit up.

"Dad!" Lucinda said. "You're awake!"

"Yeah." Bowser said, putting on a cocky grin. "I'm tough as nails, remember?"

Lucinda laughed, hugging the large Koopa around the waist. Bowser hugged his youngest child, smiling.

"I'm so sorry, dad." Lucinda said, looking up at Bowser's face with tears in her eyes. Bowser wiped away her tears with his large hand.

"It's fine." Bowser said, putting on that cocky grin again. "You finally proved you were tougher than your old man. Even though you weren't wanting to do it."

"How do you always know how to get me to stop crying?" Lucinda asked, smiling.

"Well" Bowser said. "I know how to make good ice cream."

"Oh, dad." Lucinda said, hugging Bowser. The two sat there for a while, simply hugging each other.

 _With Cackletta and Mr. L_

Cackletta stood in front of the portal, Mr. L standing next to her, looking a little nervous.

Suddenly, a white gloved hand emerged from the portal, the body it belonged to following.

"Ah" Cackletta said, grinning. "Sister, you have come."

"Yes." The raspy voice said, the individual it belonged to laughing. "I am here."

"Excellent." Cackletta said, cackling. "We're going to rule this world forever."

* * *

so, Cackletta's sister has arrived. This spells trouble. But, can they be stopped? And, how did Lucinda almost kill her father? Find out soon.


	23. Shadow Puppet Part Six: Guilt

Chapter Twenty Two: Shadow Puppet Part Six: Guilt

 _With Cackletta, her sister, and Mr. L_

"So" Cackletta said, looking at her sister. "You sure have changed over the years."

Cackletta's sister looked like a human, but had light purple skin (not shadowy like Sirena's, but more like a poisonous looking color). She wore a pink dress similar to Peach's, but it was darker and the brooch was a dark purple. The dress opened up on the right to reveal part of her leg, which was also the purplish color. It also had a lower collar and went up in the back like a sinister cape. Her lips were wearing a lipstick that was a little bit lighter than her skin, which accented them slightly. Her hair resembled a giant, dark purple mushroom, the cap being the top of her hair, tied in a bun. She wore green orb earrings that were almost a parallel to Peach's. Her eyes were red, brimming with power. A silver crown with a red jewel sat atop her head, glinting in the light. (A/N: I went with this design because I like it better than her original design in terms of how it works for this.)

"Shrubella (shrew-bell-uh)." Cackletta said, grinning. "You're late."

"There was a certain Princess of the Stars that tried to defeat me." Shrubella said, laughing. "Well, I showed her how we do things. Speaking of which, excuse me."

Shrubella walked into the portal she'd come out of, returning five minutes later, dragging a woman with very light blonde hair and sapphire colored eyes that was barely clothed and was bound at her wrists and ankles with some sort of goop. The goop also covered her mouth, preventing her from speaking. The woman was struggling, trying to escape her bonds, but to no avail.

"Huh.' Cackletta said, impressed. "So, it would seem even the great Rosalina is no match for us. Excellent."

"Yes." Shrubella said, laughing as well. "She tried to defeat me. But, I stopped her. She's now our prisoner."

The woman's—Rosalina—eyes widened in fear as she realized what predicament she was in.

"So" Shrubella asked, throwing Rosalina aside and making a goopy ball of sorts out of her magic, coating Rosalina in the stuff and trapping her there. "What's the problem you're having?"

"There's this girl." Cackletta said, sighing.

"Oh, Cackletta." Shrubella said, chuckling. "Didn't know you were into girls."

"No, you idiot!" Cackletta said, shaking her head. "This girl is a Light Star chosen."

"What?!" Shrubella gasped. "Seriously?! Here?! But, that's impossible!"

"That's not the worst part." Cackletta said, sighing.

"It gets worse?" Shrubella asked.

"Yes." Cackletta said, clenching a fist. "The girl is the host of Sirena."

"That bitch!" Shrubella said, growling a bit. "She wants the Light Star for herself!"

"No.' Cackletta said, shaking her head. "She wants to destroy it."

"Why?" Shrubella asked. "It could be of use."

"She is a Shadow Demon." Cackletta said. "She cannot benefit from it."

"Well then." Shrubella said, shrugging. "WE'll have to stop her. And kill the Light Star Chosen as well."

"Yeah.' Cackletta said. "Also, I heard the people call you by a different name over there. What is it?"

"Oh that." Shrubella said, waving her hand. "It's a stupid name really. Those Shroobians really accept me as the ruler after all."

"What is it?" Cackletta asked.

"They call me" Shrubella said. "Princess Shroob."

 _With Lucinda_

Lucinda slept in her bed, writhing in her sleep. Memories of her fight with her father surfaced in her brain over and over.

 _In Lucinda's nightmare_

" **You're going to have to do better than that"** Lucinda said, clenching her fists. **"If you wish to beat me."**

"Oh, I'm not done yet." Bowser said, smirking. "This fight is just getting started. I'm about to show you my true power."

" **True power?"** Lucinda asked. **"What true power?"**

"This true power." Bowser said, getting into a powerup pose. Fire burst forth from the ground, surrounding him. It enveloped him, completely hiding him from view. The fire around him grew larger, becoming almost twice as tall as he was prior. When the fire died down, Bowser was transformed.

His body was almost twice as tall as before, his skin a darker color. His claws and horns were longer, as were the spikes on his shell. His tail was longer and thicker, almost two feet around. His face was shaped differently, more demonic looking. His teeth were longer and his eyes were flaming.

" **What's this?"** Lucinda asked.

"Call this" Bowser said, thinking. "My Giga Bowser form."

" **Well then."** Lucinda said, clenching her fists. **"I'll show you just how useless it is."**

Lucinda summoned shadows to surround herself, the shadows empowering her.

The two of them charged at each other, throwing punched that collided in the middle. Lucinda pushed hard against her father's fist. They seemed evenly matched. Lucinda threw a punch with her other fist that Bowser also intercepted with his other fist.

"Seems I've won." Bowser said, grinning demonically.

" **How so?"** Lucinda asked.

"This how." Bowser said, grinning as he spit a huge burst of fire that razed Lucinda. Lucinda was hurt, but not defeated as she continued her assault, throwing powerful punches at Bowser that would have crushed any other being's bones.

Giga Bowser threw a punch to Lucinda's face that knocked her back, bouncing her on the pavement. Lucinda stood up, more pissed off than hurt, prepared to fight harder.

Lucinda then summoned a sword made out of shadows, which glowed with a dark power.

" **Yes."** Sirena's voice came from her head. **"Kill him. Then your training will be complete."**

Lucinda slashed at Bowser, who dodged or blasted fire to keep Lucinda at bay. He quickly sucked in a powerful breath, prepared to launch a fire blast. The blast he breather was huge, but it condensed to a point: Lucinda. It struck her, piercing her arm. Lucinda cried out in pain, but continued forward, slashing with her sword.

Bowser prepared to fire another fire blast, but his form diminished, returning him to his regular form.

"What?!" he exclaimed. "I can't have run out of power! Not now!"

Lucinda kicked Bowser in the jaw, nearly breaking it. She then made a flurry of slashes with her blade, heavily injuring the Koopa King.

Bowser looked up at Lucinda as she held her sword up in the air, bringing it down into his chest, impaling him.

" **Yess!"** Sirena shouted as her voice faded into Lucinda's soul. **"It is complete. The corrupted princess and the death of her father! I have gained completion! My corruption of her soul is complete."**

Lucinda's soul turned fully dark purple as her irises (the colored part of her eye) turned the same color.

"L-Lucinda." He said, Lucinda looking into his eyes as he closed them, his head falling back.

Lucinda looked, just before she shouted in anguish, her shadow armor shattering. She hugged her unconscious father around the neck, crying. She stood up after a bit, turning around to find Grey standing behind her. She looked at him, taking off running, running away from the Koopa Kingdom.

Lucinda kept running, running until she saw it: the one place she knew she'd be alone. She saw a cave.

 _In the real world_

Lucinda woke up, sweating. She looked down at herself, seeing she was back in her bedroom, her pajamas on. The door opened a little bit, Bowser poking his head in.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-yeah." Lucinda said, taking deep breaths.

"Okay." he said, nodding. "You sounded like you were having a nightmare."

"Wouldn't be the first time, dad." Lucinda said, sighing.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Bowser asked, coming into the room.

"S-sure." Lucinda said. Bowser sat down on her bed, putting an arm around his youngest daughter as he listened to her story.

* * *

So, Rosalina's been captured. What does this mean for our heroes if one as powerful as her is beaten? What did Sirena mean when she said she was complete? Find out soon.

A/N: okay, i know the Bowser fight seemed a little short, but in all honesty, i couldn't make it much longer without opening up questions i didn't want to have to answer yet. There will be answers to certain questions in later chapters, but for now, the fight stays as it is.


	24. Shadow Puppet Part Seven: Normalcy

Chapter Twenty Three: Shadow Puppet Part Seven: Normalcy

Lucinda woke up, stretching. She suddenly got a strange feeling, like something wasn't there that normally was.

" _There's something odd here."_ Lucinda thought. _"Normally, I hear Sirena's voice in the morning. Not that I miss it, but it is odd that she's not talking to me."_

Suddenly, a thought hit her. Her eyes widened and she began to shake, clutching her arms as if she were shivering.

" _She said something about being complete!"_ Lucinda thought, fear in her eyes and breathing. Had she been speaking, her voice would have been quivering out of sheer terror. _"When I almost killed dad! She shouted about his death! But, he didn't die, so she shouldn't be complete. Unless she meant the emotions that came with it!"_

Lucinda got out of bed, summoning her magic. Bright (in the color sense) green fire leaped up from her hands, warm and bright (in the light sense). Lucinda hugged her hands to her chest; never before had she been so happy to see the color green in her entire life.

She put on her Luigi clothes, walking out the door to her room.

Outside her room, Peach greeted her. Lucinda smiled back at her.

"Good morning, Lucinda." Peach said, hugging her daughter.

"Morning mom." Lucinda said, smiling.

"I've got a meeting." Peach said, breaking the hug. "But, make yourself useful until we're done and we can go do something fun together, the four of us and Grey if you wish to bring him."

"Okay." Lucinda said, nodding. "I'll do that."

"Good." Peach said, smiling. "I'll see you soon."

"Okay." Lucinda said, turning to head to the kitchen.

When Lucinda reached the kitchen, she grabbed out a very generous amount of food and chowed down on it. Coco walked in, sitting down in front of Lucinda and getting food.

"You're acting a bit different than the last few days." She said, looking at Lucinda.

"Well" Lucinda said, shrugging. "I guess my fiery personality is back."

"What do you mean?" Coco asked, her expression confused.

Lucinda activated her magic, grinning as her green fire burst forth from her hand, casting its warmth. Coco's eyes lit up with happiness.

"Lucinda!" she shouted. "Your fire's back to normal! How did you beat her?!"

"I don't know." Lucinda said. "I haven't heard her voice in a while and I can't feel her in my soul, so I guess she's not in there."

"Huh." Coco said, thinking. "That's interesting. Well, it's a problem I guess you don't have to worry about."

"Yeah." Lucinda said, nodding. "I guess you're right."

"Well" Coco said, standing up. "I'm off to the diner. I'll see you later."

"Okay." Lucinda said, waving good bye to her sister. She finished her own food and went outside, heading out to the garden that was in the back of the castle.

Once in the garden, Lucinda lay down on the grass, putting her arms behind her head. She breathed in a huge breath of fresh air, taking in the scent of the flowers. She closed her eyes, falling asleep.

Suddenly, something fell from the skies that landed on Lucinda, both waking her up and knocking the wind out of her. Lucinda sat up, gasping heavily for air. She looked down at the object that had struck her. It looked like a star, but it was fat and almost a foot in diameter. It was almost clear in color and seemed childlike. It had stubby points that moved a little bit. It had two, coal like eyes.

"Oh" Lucinda said, looking at the star. "Hello, Luma. What are you doing here? Where's your mother?"

The star—Luma—began to cry, burying its face in Lucinda's chest.

"Oh, Luma" Lucinda said, a sudden feeling of sadness gripping at her heart. "What's wrong?"

"Th-they took h-her.' Luma said, shuddering with tears pouring out of his eyes. "She t-tried to stop their evil p-plans, but…but."

"Shh." Lucinda said, softly shushing the Star being. "It's okay. Now, tell me slowly and carefully: who did they take?"

"M-M" Luma said, trying to sound out the words. "They t-took MAMA!"

"Oh no!" Lucinda said, gasping. "They captured Rosalina?"

"Mmhm." Luma said, nodding his body, still buried in Lucinda's chest. "They b-b-beat her up and th-then the purple lady t-tied her u-up and d-dragged her through a swirling hole!"

"What?!" Lucinda exclaimed. "They got her. This is bad! I've got to tell the others!"

Lucinda then took off running to where the Star Children were meeting, still holding Luma.

 _With the Star Children_

"We need to gather our strongest items." Mario said. "Those are the only chance we have against them."

"The items don't work." Bowser said. "The only thing that is potentially powerful enough to have a slight chance to stop them is my Giga Bowser form and after the last time Queen Bean went rogue, I haven't been able to hold it for more than thirty seconds and that's not even at one third power. If I'd held it just a bit longer, I might have been able to defeat Lucinda."

"We could use the Light Star." Peach said.

"The problem still remains" Starlow said, thinking. "Of finding the Light Star."

"We could see if Lucinda can use her connection to the Light Star to find it." Daisy suggested.

"I don't know if she can." Peach said. "Not with Sirena inside of her."

"We might not have much choice." Mario said, thinking. "If our items aren't strong enough and you can't hold a powerful form long enough to do anything, we may have to try to rely on Lucinda."

"I know." Peach said. "But, can she pull it off?"

"The only way we'll know" Mario said, thinking. "Is if she tries."

At that moment Lucinda burst in the door holding Luma, who wasn't as sad as he was before, but was still sniffling a little.

"Lucinda." Bowser said. "We were just talking about you."

"Luma." Peach said. "That must mean Rosalina's here. We could use her help."

"that's the problem.' Lucinda said. "She failed."

Peach looked at Lucinda for a few seconds before catching her meaning. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes went wide with fear.

"What?" Mario asked his cousin.

"Rosalina's been defeated." Peach said. "We have no chance. Cackletta and Shrubella will win if we don't get the Light Star."

"I'll go get it." Lucinda said. "I can try to use my connection to find it."

"Lucinda." Peach said.

"Don't worry." Came a voice from behind Lucinda. Lucinda turned to find Grey, hand on hip, prepared to go. "I'll help her. It's time we finished this."

"And me too." Coco said, joining the group. "We'll go."

"I wanna help Mama!" Luma said, nodding.

"Alright." Peach said. "We'll let you go. Hurry though. Without Rosalina, the Stars will have little help they can give us. If you fail, Cackletta will win. Don't let that happen."

"We won't." the three of them said, running out of the castle, beginning their quest.

* * *

So, the three (four if you count Luma) are searching for the Light Star/ How will this go? Will they succeed? And, what happened to Sirena? Find out soon.


	25. Shadow Puppet Part Eight: Quest

Chapter Twenty Four: Shadow Puppet Part Eight: Quest

 _With the Star Children_

"So" Peach said. "We've sent the children out on their quest. I hope they return safe."

"We should continue our planning." Bowser said, thinking.

"If we could isolate one member to fight as a group to defeat" Daisy said, thinking. "It'd have to be Mr. L. HE's physically the weakest."

"Yeah." Mario said. "I need to take down that dirty brother killer and settle that score."

"Uh, Mario." Peach said, sighing heavily. "There's something you have to know."

"What is it?" Mario asked his cousin.

"It's about Mr. L." Peach said, looking down as she took Bowser's hand.

"What about him?" Mario asked. "I know he killed Luigi."

"Mr. L didn't kill Luigi." Bowser said, his tone heavy. "Mr. L _is_ Luigi."

 _With Lucinda, Coco, Grey, and Luma_

"Where are we?" Grey asked Lucinda as they walked along the outskirts of the Beanbean Kingdom. Lucinda held onto Luma, who was excited about the adventure.

"WE're looking for the Beanstar." Lucinda said, looking around her.

"Why are we looking for the Beanstar?" Grey asked. "It can't defeat them."

"It knows where the Light Star is." Lucinda said, Luma having fun on his ride.

"Don't you have a connection to it?" Coco asked.

"Yeah." Lucinda said. "But, I don't know how to tap into them or if the corruption Sirena had instilled on my soul had tampered with them."

"I see." Coco said. "Well, we should be near where it is."

"Wait." Grey said. "Isn't there a powerful lock on the Beanstar that prevents anyone from opening it?"

"Yeah.' Lucinda said, nodding. "But, the three of us should be able to find a way to get in to see it."

"Are you sure?" Grey asked.

"Nope." Lucinda said. "But, we're gonna find out soon 'cause there's the cave where they sealed it."

They walked up to the entrance to a cave that was guarded by two guards. The guards were Beanish and noticed Lucinda, Coco, Grey, and Luma.

"Hold it." One of the guards said, holding out his hand. "No one's allowed to enter the cave of the Beanstar without permission from the queen.

"My mom's a queen.' Lucinda said. "And, she sent us to find the Light Star so that we could stop Cackletta and Shrubella."

"I will call Queen Bean." The guard said. "I need to see if this is true."

"My mother is Queen Peach." Lucinda said, Luma nodding.

"Ah.' The guard said. "So, you're Peach and Bowser's kid. Well, you're the one Queen Bean was telling us about. She said you were a Light Star Chosen. You and your friends may enter. But, be warned: the Beanstar will only respond to those pure of heart. If one does not have a pure heart, they will be destroyed."

Lucinda's eyes widened slightly at this. She thought for a second, contemplating. She then looked at the guard with steely resolve.

"I'm going in." she said. "For the sake of the kingdoms."

"Have at it." The guards said, moving out of Lucinda's way. Lucinda and the others stepped into the cave, traversing towards the Beanstar.

 _With the Star Children_

"What do you mean Mr. L is Luigi?!" Mario shouted, standing up harshly and smacking his palms down on the table.

"I mean" Bowser said, not fazed by Mario's demeanor. "That the Dark Star simply took over his soul, making him into Mr. L completely.

"I don't believe that bullsh!t!" Mario shouted, punching the table so hard it almost broke.

"Mario." Daisy said, taking Mario's wrist firmly in her hand. "Sit down. You're not helping any of this by making a fight out of this."

"I refuse to believe it!" Mario shouted at Daisy.

"I don't want to believe it either." Daisy said, sighing. "But, it does make sense."

"I just want Luigi back." Mario said, sighing. "I haven't seen him in twenty years and the only thing that resembles him is a Dark Star clone. And now, I'm being told that it's the real Luigi."

"I didn't believe it either when Kamek told us." Peach said. "But, he's not wrong. The Dark Star's power fully corrupted his soul, completely taking him over. He's completely gone."

"What do we do to beat him then?" Mario asked.

"We'll have to just fight him on a physical level." Bowser said. "It's our best option."

 _With Lucinda, Coco, Grey, and Luma_

The four adventurers travelled through the cave, looking around for any sign of the Beanstar's whereabouts.

"Should we have asked for directions?" Grey asked.

"Nah!" Lucinda said. "What fun is that?"

"We're lost, aren't we?" Coco asked, sighing.

"Nope." Lucinda said. "WE've been walking in a straight line the entire time. We should be fine so long as we remember that."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." A voice said from somewhere else in the cave. The group looked around them, but seeing no one.

Suddenly, a blast of magic struck them, knocking them backwards. From the ground they looked up to see a being that seemed to be made of shadows. He was wearing a sort of white cape that wrapped all the way around him. The inside of the cape seemed to be peering into a galaxy. At the collar it was red like blood. There was a white collar of sorts that had a red gem in it that glowed. He had on a white dapper hat that had a black strap around it. He had two white gloved hands, but they were disembodied, not attached to his body and floating as if they were. He had on a monocle that hid one of his eyes from view. His eyes were orange with a small black dot in the center that served as a pupil. His mouth was red and jagged, similar to a jack o lantern. In his hand was what looked like a gentleman's cane, a brown wooden stick almost, but with a diamond on top.

"Who are you?" Lucinda asked.

"Who am I?" the figure asked, laughing. "Who am I?! Bleh heh heh BLECK! I am Count Bleck. I guard the Beanstar. And you are trespassing."

* * *

So, they've made it to the cave, but it seems the way is blocked by a strange individual. Who is this Count Bleck? And, why is he guarding the Beanstar? Can our heroes manage to either defeat him or convince him to let them get to the Beanstar? Find out soon.


	26. Shadow Puppet Part Nine: Beanstar

Chapter Twenty Five: Shadow Puppet Part Nine: Beanstar

"Trespassing?" Lucinda asked.

"Yes, trespassing." Count Bleck said, laughing once again. "This is a sacred place made for only those with pure hearts to enter."

"We're here to help stop Cackletta and Shrubella." Coco said, struggling to stand up, but the magic blast that struck her earlier was weakening her to the point where it was a struggle to stand. She eventually succeeded, facing Count Bleck, who hovered down to face them on ground level.

"Cackletta AND Shrubella?" Count Bleck asked, thinking. "You must be pretty stupid to think I'll believe that!"

"I-it's true!" Luma said, floating up, unaffected by the magic. "Th-they took Mama and they're gonna destroy the kingdoms."

"You are unaffected by my magic." Count Bleck said, amused. "Interesting. It must be because of your purity of heart."

"M-Mama always said I had a Pure Heart." Luma said, shaking.

"Hmm." Count Bleck said, thinking. "Mama, huh? Would she happen to be Rosalina?"

"Th-that's Mama." Luma said. "This s-scary purple lady b-beat her up and t-took her."

"Scary purple lady?" Count Bleck asked. "Do you mean Shrubella?"

"Y-yes." Luma said, nodding.

"Interesting." Count Bleck said. He then turned to Coco.

"You are very interesting as well." He said. "I can sense the power of the Crystal Stars inside of you. You are a powerful woman indeed. Your heart is almost completely pure."

"I've been told." Coco said.

"You" Count Bleck said, turning to Grey. "You don't have as pure a heart, but you do have a good heart."

"But" Count Bleck said, turning to Lucinda. "You have a corrupted heart. Your heart is fully conformed to the darkness."

"What?" Lucinda asked, horrified. "B-but how?"

"You seem to be the vessel for the dark magic of Sirena." Count Bleck observed. "But, I also sense that you are a chosen of the Light Star. I am surprised your soul is not destroyed."

"I don't know how it happened either." Lucinda said. "I thought she was gone."

"There is a way to restore your good nature." Count Bleck said. "But, it will require some time. Come with me."

Count Bleck raised his staff, a glow coming from the diamond. The magic that weakened them dissipated, allowing them to stand. Count Bleck also snapped his fingers, opening a hole in the side of the cave. He walked inside, motioning for the others to follow him.

They did so, amazed as Count Bleck led them to a room with a thick yellow Star with a face on it.

"The Beanstar." Lucinda whispered.

"Yes." A woman's voice said as the owner of it appeared. "This is the Beanstar."

The woman was about as tall as Lucinda and had blue skin and pink hair, which was tied in a bun. She wore a white blouse that was jagged on the bottom. She had on black pants and white shoes. She wore red glasses that hid her eyes completely from view.

"Mimi." She said to Count Bleck. "what have I told you about shifting into the boss?"

"You're no fun, Nastasia!" 'Count Bleck' whined, 'his' voice taking on that of a girl's. 'He' sighed, snapping 'his' fingers.

'He' shifted into the form of a green skinned girl with rosy cheeks. She wore a yellow dress that had a pocket on the front and white spots all over it. She wore no shoes, being barefoot and had bare arms as well. She had a large red bow on the dress in the location where a bow tie would be on a suit. Her hair was green and she had black eyes (color, not injury).

"Hiya!" she—Mimi—said, waving at the four adventurers. "I'm Mimi."

"H-hi Mimi." Luma said, waving his right point as an arm. "I'm Luma."

"I'm Coco." Coco said, putting a hand over her chest.

"I am Grey." Grey said, pointing towards himself.

"And, I'm Lucinda." Lucinda said, grinning as she pointed at herself.

"Lucinda? Coco?" Nastasia asked, thinking. "Don't I know you from somewhere? What are your last names?"

"Koopa." Coco and Lucinda said in unison.

"Koopa?" Nastasia said, thinking. "As in Bowser?"

"Yeah." Lucinda said. "He's our dad."

"How funny.' Nastasia said, chuckling. "Our boss performed your parents' wedding."

"Huh." Coco said, thinking. "They never talked about it much."

"Odd." Nastasia said. "It was such an important moment in their lives. But, aside from that, why are you here?"

"We need to ask the Beanstar how to find the Light Star." Lucinda said. "So we can stop Cackletta and Shrubella."

"Ah yes.' Nastasia said, growling slightly, clenching a fist. "Those two. Well, the Beanstar is right here, so ask away."

"Right." Lucinda said, walking up to the Beanstar. She touched it out of curiosity. The Star reacted, yawning and looked at Lucinda. It rose into the air and began speaking.

" _What is your wish, young lady?"_ He asked, smiling.

"Tell us where the Light Star is please." Lucinda said, clasping her hands together.

" _I cannot."_ The Beanstar said, shaking his body back and forth. _"The location of the Light Star is not for mortals to know."_

"Then how will we use it to stop Cackletta and Shrubella?" Lucinda asked.

" _I cannot tell you"_ the Beanstar said. _"But, I can show you where it is."_

The Beanstar glowed for a minute, a portal opening near him. Nothing could be seen through the portal, but there could be felt a strong presence of light magic.

"Is the Light Star in there?" Lucinda asked, pointing into the portal.

" _Yes it is."_ The Beanstar said, moving his body as if nodding. _"However, only one chosen by the Light Star may enter this portal."_

"That would mean you, Lucinda." Coco said. "You're the Light Star chosen."

" _Yes."_ The Beanstar said, nodding. _"You are the one that the Light Star has chosen to be the vessel of its power."_

"Vessel?" Lucinda asked. "What does that mean? (A/N: Lucinda knows what 'vessel' means. What she does not know is how that will affect her.)"

" _You will know soon enough."_ The Beanstar said, shaking. _"Enter through the portal to see it."_

"Right." Lucinda said, stepping over to the portal. She turned back to look at her friends and sister.

"I'll see you guys later." She said. "I'll get the Light Star's help."

Lucinda walked into the portal, disappearing. Coco, Luma, and Grey watched her, waving.

"Guys." Mimi said, looking toward the entrance to the cave. "We have a problem."

"What?" Coco asked.

"Cackletta and Shrubella are attacking the Beanbean Kingdom!" Mimi shouted, panicking. "I just sensed it!"

* * *

So, they found the Light Star. But, what will happen to Lucinda? And can Coco, Grey, and Luma help stop Cackletta and Shrubella? And, where's Sirena in all of this? Find out soon.


	27. Shadow Puppet Part Ten: Infilration

Chapter Twenty Six: Shadow Puppet Part Ten: Infiltration

"What?!" Coco and Grey shouted, shocked.

"They're attacking the kingdom!" Mimi shouted. "We need to stop them!"

"We're not powerful enough to stop them." Coco said. "If we had someone like Lucinda, we would stand a chance. But, without her, we can't beat them."

"What about Rosalina?" Nastasia suggested. "She's pretty powerful."

"She was captured." Coco said, sighing.

"Damn it!" Nastasia said, clenching a fist. "She could have assisted us greatly."

"She's probably still locked in their palace." Grey said. "We could go get her, especially since the only one guarding her would be Mr. L."

"That's a good idea." Mimi said. "WE could go get her back and stop those guys."

"Let's do it!" Coco said.

"Mimi" Nastasia said, adjusting her glasses. "I need you to stay here. You must help me guard the Beanstar."

"Aww!" Mimi whined. "But, I wanna go!"

"No." Nastasia said, shaking her head. "I can't risk leaving the Beanstar completely guarded."

"Fine.' Mimi groaned, crossing her arms.

"I'll open the portal for you guys." Nastasia said, snapping her fingers. The portal opened swirling.

"This should get you inside." Nastasia said. "As for finding Rosalina, you're on your own on that one. Good luck though."

"Right." Grey and Coco said, Coco grabbing onto Luma and holding him tightly.

They stepped into the portal, disappearing.

 _At the palace of Cackletta and Shrubella_

The three of them emerged in the middle of the castle, looking around.

"Which way do we go?" Grey asked, looking around.

"I can sense a faint energy signature resembling Rosalina's coming from that direction." Coco said, pointing down a hall.

"Mama!" Luma said, his voice cheerful. "We're coming for you."

"Yeah.' Coco said. "LEt's go get her."

They ran through the palace, eventually coming to a group of doors that seemed to go nowhere.

"Which one do we choose?" Grey asked, thinking.

"I'm not sure." Coco said, thinking as well.

"I choose this one!" Luma said, moving over to a door.

"Works for me." Coco said, opening the door. They walked through the door, finding themselves in another hall.

"This is a bigger maze than you guys' house." Grey said, looking around. "I have the feeling we just went in a circle."

"It may seem so" Coco said. "But, remember, in our house all the halls look the same so that can throw you off. It might be the same here too."

"True.' Grey said, shrugging. They continued to walk down the hallway, trying to sense out Rosalina.

"This castle's screwing with my senses." Coco said. "I can't sense Rosalina very clearly"

"I know." Grey said. "It's messing with mine too."

"Mama's right ahead, I think." Luma said, pointing forward. Coco and Grey nodded, moving forward.

Eventually they came to a large set of double doors. They stood, simply looking at them.

"These are bigger than the ones in your home." Grey said, his eyes widening slightly.

"I know." Coco said. "I don't even know why those are that big in the first place."

"So" Grey said. "Let's open them."

"Right.' Coco said. They pushed against the door, the door opening.

Inside the room, they found it mostly empty, save for what looked like a woman with goop on her, holding her to the wall, also sealing her mouth shut.

"Rosalina!" Coco and Grey shouted, running forward to the woman—Rosalina.

"Mama!" Luma shouted, floating quickly over to where his mama was.

The two human like individuals tried to pull off the goopy substance off of Rosalina, but to no avail.

"This stuff is stuck tight." Coco said, clenching a fist. "How are we gonna break it off of her?"

"Try some magic from the Crystal Stars." Grey suggested, shrugging.

"I'll try." Coco said, concentrating her magic and causing her fist to glow yellow.

"Power Lift!" she said, gripping the goop and pulling on it as hard as she could. After about thirty seconds, she ripped part of it off. She continued ripping the goopy substance off until the only goop on Rosalina was around her wrists, ankles, and mouth.

"You okay, Rosalina?" Coco asked as she removed those.

"Y-yeah." Rosalina said, her voice soft, yet commanding. "Thanks, Coco."

"Welcome.' Coco said, smiling.

"Mama!" Luma shouted, colliding with Rosalina, who hugged the Lumanas (Luma's species).

"Luma" she said, smiling. "You're safe. I thought they'd hurt you."

"No Mama." Luma said, crying. "I'm fine. I came to rescue you."

"Well, my brave little star child.' Rosalina said, chuckling softly. "You sure did."

"Yay!" Luma said, smiling.

"So" Coco said. "Can you help fight? Or are you too weak to use your magic?"

"I can fight." Rosalina said, nodding. She held up her hand, magic flowing from it. The magic formed itself into a wand with a star at the end of it. Rosalina waved it and the magic from the wand washed over her, enveloping her. She began to glow, her form shifting a little bit.

When the glow faded, Rosalina was wearing a blue combat uniform that resembled Samus' Zero Suit, but not skin tight and thicker. Her hair was tied in a ponytail, her earrings removed. Her blue eyes blazed, showing that she was prepared for a battle. Her wand burst into sparkles, the sparkles moving towards her chest area, being absorbed into it. A golden colored star appeared on the chest of the uniform, showing power.

"Nice duds.' Coco said.

"Thanks.' Rosalina said, her voice tougher and more confident. "They help me use my full powers in a combat situation."

"Plus" Grey added. "That dress you normally wear isn't really anything other than a formal dress."

"Pretty much." Rosalina said. "Now, let's get ready to stop those guys. I'm ready. But, where's your sister, Coco? I thought Luma went straight for her."

"HE did." Coco said. "But, Lucinda's going to get help from the Light Star."

"That's good." Rosalina said. "We could definitely use its help."

"Now" Coco said, turning around. "Let's get out of here and stop Cackletta and Shrubella."

"Actually." Came the voice of Mr. L, who appeared in front of them in a burst of lightning. "You're not going anywhere."

* * *

Oh no! Mr. L is here to stop them! Can they beat him and stop Cackletta and Shrubella? And what's happened to Lucinda? Find out soon.


	28. Shadow Puppet Part Eleven: Buildup

Chapter Twenty Seven: Shadow Puppet Part Eleven: Buildup

"Mr. L." Rosalina said, narrowing her eyes. She stepped toward the Dark Star empowered plumber, the combat boots she was wearing making confident sounding footsteps as she did so. "You are the combination of the Star Child Luigi and the Dark Star's power. You are no threat to us.'

"I'm a much bigger threat than you take me for." Mr. L said, summoning dark lightning to his hand.

"Not really." Rosalina said, summoning a strange yellow magic to her hand. "You're not more powerful than me or Coco and your power is not what the power of your mistress is."

"You won't make it past me." Mr. L said, getting into a fighting stance.

"Try me." Rosalina said, holding her hand out towards Mr. L and firing the blast that was in her hand. The blast hit Mr. L, knocking him backwards and causing him to hit the wall behind him, knocking him unconscious.

"How'd you do that?!" Grey shouted, amazed. "Me and the Star Children took him on and he beat us senseless. How'd you oneshot him like that?!"

"Coco could have done it too." Rosalina said, shrugging. "She was powerful enough to take on your sister when she was possessed, wasn't she?"

"But, she didn't fight Mr. L." Grey said.

"She's still out of his league." Rosalina said, shrugging. "Now, let's get him to the castle. There might be a way to bring him back."

"Bring him back?" Grey asked. "You mean like purify him?"

"Yeah.' Rosalina said. "I think there's a way, but we don't have much time. WE need to drop him off there and run quickly back to the Beanbean Kingdom to engage Cackletta and Shrubella. They're going to destroy it if we don't hurry."

"Right." Coco and Grey said as Rosalina opened a portal with her magic. They stepped into it, Rosalina grabbing Mr. L.

 _At Koopa Castle—meeting room_

The Star Children were gathered around the table, preparing for the plan they had to enact when taking on foes as powerful as Cackletta and Shrubella.

Suddenly, a portal appeared in front of them, Rosalina, Grey, Coco, Luma, and Mr. L emerging from it. Rosalina dropped the unconscious Mr. L in front of them. Mario's eyes widened as he looked at him.

"Use your Pure Hearts in an attempt to heal him." Rosalina said. "We're going to take on Cackletta and Shrubella. Luma, assist them."

"Right, Mama.' Luma said, nodding himself.

"Good." Rosalina said, nodding as she opened another portal. "Now, we're going to fight. Hurry before he wakes up."

"Wait" Peach said. "Where's Lucinda?"

"She's going to get assistance from the Light Star." Coco said as she walked in.

"Okay.' Peach said. "Just make sure you stay safe."

"Right." Coco and Grey said, disappearing into the portal.

 _At the Beanbean Kingdom_

Rosalina, Coco, and Grey emerged from the portal, looking around to see the devastation that Cackletta and Shrubella had already wreaked.

"How could those monsters do this?" Coco asked. "The people that live here have no homes now."

"It's worse than that." Rosalina said. "Soon, they'll have no lives if we don't hurry."

"Right." Grey and Coco said, running to find the two villains and stop them.

 _With Cackletta and Shrubella_

The two witches stood in the middle of the town, firing their magic everywhere as the citizens of the kingdom fled, running in fright as they rained down powerful bolts of magic that wrecked their city, causing much harm.

"I haven't had this much fun in years." Cackletta said, grinning. "Let's head to the Koopa Kingdom next."

"Right." Shrubella said, firing a poison magic burst at a citizen, encasing them in poison. "That should be fun. I can't wait to engage that Light Star chosen."

"You won't get the chance, you monsters!" Coco shouted, firing a burst of fire magic at the two witches.

"Are you sure?" Cackletta said, grinning as she fired her own fire magic at Coco, causing the Koopa Princess to dodge the blast as the fire aimed for her singed the ground behind her. Coco summoned power to her body, her eyes lighting up yellow.

"Power Lift!" Coco shouted, her strength and speed increasing by a good amount.

"So" Shrubella said, thinking. "She has the power of the Crystal Stars. Interesting."

"You won't get away with what you've done!" Coco shouted, rushing forward and throwing a punch at Cackletta, which the Beanish witch dodged. She shot Coco with a burst of lightning that shocked her entire body. She writhed on the ground for a minute, pained.

"Nice try, princess." Cackletta said. "But, I'm at my full strength, far more powerful than I was back at the Hooniversity. You're nowhere near my level and neither is that sister of yours that is a Light Star Chosen. Shrubella's actually stronger than I am, so think on that for a minute."

Coco's eyes widened as she realized how horribly outnumbered she was. However, a blast of Star magic hit the poison witch square in the chest, knocking her over. Cackletta looked towards where the blast had come from to see Rosalina standing there, arm outstretched.

"So" Cackletta said, grinning. "The Star Queen is here. I'm surprised you escaped your prison. Never mind though. You'll be back in it very soon."

"I wouldn't say that." Rosalina said, gritting her teeth. "We're going to stop you once and for all."

"Oh really?" Cackletta said, grinning as she and Shrubella, who had stood back up, summoned their magic to their hands, preparing powerful blasts of magic to attach the blue clad fighter with. They fired them, their blasts razing the area where Rosalina and Coco were standing.

When the smoke cleared, there was no sign of the two fighters.

"Well" Cackletta said. "I guess she wasn't as powerful as we expected."

"Wrong." Rosalina's voice said as she and Coco emerged from the shadows, Grey holding onto them. "We're not quite done yet."

"The Shadow Spectre from before." Cackletta said, irritated at this point. "But, it doesn't matter. Even the three of you combined isn't enough to stop us."

"Actually" came a familiar voice. "There's four of us."

"Who said that?" Shrubella asked, looking around.

"I did." Lucinda said, appearing in front of Rosalina, Coco, and Grey in a flash of green fire, her eyes blazingly green with both anger and actual fire. She held up a hand, hot green fire burning in it. "And, you're going to pay for what you've done!"

* * *

oh shit, Lucinda's back and she's come for blood! This is gonna be one hell of a fight! But, what happened to her when she went for the Light Star? And can Mr. L be purified? Will our four heroes defeat the two witches? Find out soon.

Okay, I know the Mr. L fight ended quickly, but come on, if Coco could have taken him from the get go, it wasn't gonna last very long now, was it? Also, has anyone noticed we're still in the Shadow Puppet arc? Odd, huh XP?


	29. Shadow Puppet Part Twelve: Lucinda 1

Chapter Twenty Eight: Shadow Puppet Part Twelve: Lucinda's Battle Part One: More Buildup

"Lucinda?!" Grey and Coco said, running up to the younger princess. "You're back!"

"So" Rosalina said, chuckling as she walked up to Lucinda. "The little girl has grown up into a powerful woman. I sense quite a bit of power in you."

"Yeah.' Lucinda said, her gaze still focused on Cackletta and Shrubella. "I gained quite a bit. Now, let's get back to this situation. I'm not going to let these monsters win."

"Right." The others said.

"You know what?" Lucinda said, clenching the fist that wasn't holding a fireball. "Let's split 'em up. I'll take on Shrubella while you three take on Cackletta."

"Are you crazy?!" Coco shouted. "She's more powerful than Cackletta and Cackletta's more powerful than any of us solo!"

"And, I don't care." Lucinda said, her tone never shifting.

"This one seems very confident of herself." Cackletta said, thinking. "Do you think she's got something up her sleeve?"

"I don't know." Shrubella said, chuckling. "But, I'm pretty damn sure I want to see what makes her so confident."

"Have at it." Cackletta said, stepping back a little. Shrubella stepped forward to face Lucinda, summoning poison to her hands.

"Well, girl." Shrubella said, grinning evilly. "Show me what you've got."

Lucinda moved with speed so fast everyone but Shrubella didn't even see it coming. She punched Shrubella backwards, a powerful sound coming from the impact. Shrubella bounced on the ground twice from the force of the blow.

"So" she said, standing up. "You're more powerful than Cackletta said. I'm going to enjoy this."

Rosalina and the others simply stared, their jaws on the ground as Lucinda moved in front of Shrubella, ready to continue.

"I'm more than capable of fighting you." Lucinda said, her tone suggesting anger.

"I can tell." Shrubella said, grinning. "You're hiding quite a bit of your power. But, I know you won't fight at full power here, so, let's go elsewhere to finish this."

Shrubella opened a portal, the portal revealing a location in another dimension.

"Enter here if you wish to go all out." Shrubella said. "This is Subcon, the land of Dreams. Nothing we do here is permanent. We are free to destroy it all we wish."

Shrubella entered the portal, Lucinda following her. Coco, Grey, Rosalina, and Cackletta watched them enter.

"Huh." Cackletta said, chuckling. "It's been a while since she opened the portal into Subcon just to fight one person. There must be something powerful in that girl that I couldn't sense."

"She's right." Rosalina said. "Whatever Shrubella saw in Lucinda has got to be powerful. I remember the last time Shrubella opened that portal was to fight Count Bleck himself. Lucinda's got some strange power, but I can't pick up on what it is. It's not fire and it's not light or dark. I wonder…"

"What?" Coco asked, curious as to what the Star Queen had picked up.

"Something's different about your sister." Rosalina said. "I've heard of warriors like her, but I didn't think I'd see one in person."

"What kind of warrior?" Grey asked.

"I think Lucinda" Rosalina said, clenching a fist. "Is a Chaos Heart."

 _With Lucinda and Shrubella_

"Well" Shrubella said, gesturing around her. "What do you think? Lovely, isn't it?"

"It's" Lucinda said, looking for the word she wanted. "Interesting."

"Don't worry" Shrubella said, chuckling. "We can't destroy this place. It's the realm of Dreams. They cannot be destroyed. We can unleash as much as we want and not worry. I'm very curious to see what you've got hidden in that soul of yours. It fills me with determination to see it unfold. (A/N: there's a reference here. Can you find it?)"

"Well then" Lucinda said, clenching a fist. "Let's get to unfolding."

The two of them charged at each other, summoning their respective magicks. Lucinda and Shrubella's fists collided in a flash of purple and green.

"You're pretty good, girl." Shrubella said, grinning as the two of them struggled to gain an advantage. "My sister was right to see you as a threat."

"I'm more powerful than you realize." Lucinda said, clenching a fist.

" **Don't get cocky on this one."** Came the voice of Sirena from inside Lucinda's head. **"You remember what happened with Count Bleck, don't you?"**

" _Yeah."_ Lucinda thought. _"I'm well aware of the consequences of being overconfident and cocky. I'm not the cocky type."_

" **I know."** Sirena said. **"Just figured I'd warn you. We are sharing this body after all. I'd prefer to keep it safe."**

" _Noted."_ Lucinda said.

" **Are you sure you don't want to unleash the full power of your soul just yet?"** Sirena asked.

" _I'm sure."_ Lucinda said. _"I'm not sure how long I can hold it out and I'm sure she's not going full power either. It's best to bide our time on this and wait until a bit later."_

" **Fair enough."** Sirena said, thinking. **"I can't get a read on her though. But, I can tell she can't see your potential as well. Won't that be a surprise when we reveal it."**

" _Yeah."_ Lucinda said, chuckling inwardly. _"I have to admit, I want to see it."_

" **Now"** Sirena said, grinning. **"Prepare to destroy her."**

" _Right."_ Lucinda thought.

"You're very powerful." Shrubella said. "Are you sure you're only a Koopa/human hybrid?"

"Yes." Lucinda said, still pushing against Shrubella. Their two fists seemed evenly matched.

They both threw their other punches, their other two fists colliding. They pushed as hard as they could, the sheer force of them pushing causing a crater in the ground to expand, pulsing outward as they kept pushing against each other. (A/N: for those of you who watch DBZ, imagine that scene when first form Freeza and Vegeta are locked in that power struggle)

"Give up girl!" Shrubella said, laughing. "I am the strongest witch in the galaxy. You cannot defeat me!"

"Oh yeah!" Lucinda shouted, her voice determined. "Well, I'm a demon!"

Lucinda brought her foot up, kicking Shrubella in the side. The poison witch was knocked sideways, causing her to bounce twice.

"Very good." Shrubella said, an evil grin on her face. "You've learned well. But, let's kick it up, shall we? Full power, all the way."

"Alright." Lucinda said. "Let's do it."

"Excellent." Shrubella said, her grin widening.

* * *

So, they're going full power. Wonder how it'll turn out. And, wait...Sirena and Lucinda are working together? Wonder how that happened. Oh wait, no i don't XD

What happened there? Find out soon.


	30. Shadow Puppet Part Thirteen: Lucinda 2

Chapter Twenty Nine: Shadow Puppet Part Thirteen: Lucinda's Battle Part Two: Transformation

Shrubella held her arms out to the side, a circle appearing beneath her. The circle had several strange emblems in it that Lucinda couldn't recognize.

" _What do those mean?"_ she asked the demon in her head.

" **Don't worry about it."** Sirena said. **"They're just the ancient symbols of the Shroobs. Their meaning is unimportant at this time. I'll explain them to you later if you wish."**

" _Okay."_ Lucinda said, nodding.

Shrubella began to yell, her power rising to an astronomical level, her body glowing slightly. She began to levitate, her body beginning to undergo its transformation. (A/N: just so we're clear, Shrubella is in a more humanlike form.)

Her five fingers fused into two fingers that made a claw shape. Her light purple skin turned much darker, matching the color of her hair. Her lips enlarged, the silvery color intensifying as they resembled a clown's lips. Her face thickened up, making her take on more of the appearance of a Shroob as it fused with her hair. Her head took on a sort of mushroom shape as silvery spots appeared where her hair was. Her body thickened up somewhat, sort of like she gained bulk quickly. Her aura skyrocketed, the sheer poison of it toxic to almost any being.

" **How do you like it?"** Shrubella asked, cackling as she stepped closer to Lucinda. **"This is my ultimate form, my Shroob Queen form."**

Lucinda's eyes widened, the Koopa princess slightly put off by the appearance of the queen of the Shroobs.

" **don't worry."** Sirena said, grinning. **"We can handle this. Just power up."**

" _Right."_ Lucinda thought.

Lucinda held her own arms close to her chest, crossing them as she leaned forward a little. Her aura began to rise slightly, her body flashing. She also began to levitate as a dark bubble of shadows appeared around her, enveloping her and partially shielding her from view. Shrubella looked into the portal, trying to see if she could identify what Lucinda was becoming.

Lucinda's body began to shudder with the force of her power. She threw back her head and arms, screaming with the power she was emitting. A huge burst of power could be felt, even outside the bubble. Lucinda's skin turned a dark purple, becoming shadowy. Her hair turned a flaming green, actually becoming a fire. Her eyes became even greener, their intensity like that of a green sun. A dark aura burst forth from her body, the bubble shattering as she dropped to the ground, still shouting powerfully.

The fragments of the bubble returned to her, clinging to her as a powerful green fire formed around her. The fire completely blocked her from view, her aura transmuting into it as she continued screaming, though it was clear it wasn't from pain. The sheer power of the fire heated up the area around them, but also darkening it.

Suddenly, the fire dispersed into the air, forming five little balls of flame. The balls of flame shot into Lucinda's body, causing it to flash as her body became like fire.

The aura around her body shattered, revealing a powerful being of both darkness and fire. The being looked like a shadow, but flaming. They (the being is female, but there's another reason I'm using they) had dark purple, shadowy skin. They wore wearing powerful looking dark purple armor that gave off a very powerful dark aura. Dark green fire came off of their gloved hands, burning hot and bright. Their hair was a dark green fire, going all the way down her back and billowing like it was in a breeze, yet still behaving like a fire. Her eyes were very intimidating as well. They were burning green and they had dark purple pupils. Green streaks veined down her face, almost like cracks. Their aura was around them and burning. It was purple on the inside, but a barrier of green surrounded the fire, making it seem even more intense. The being looked at Shrubella, clenching their fists with pure anger in their eyes.

" **Wh-what are you?!"** Shrubella asked, slightly unnerved by this being.

" **We are neither Lucinda nor Sirena."** The being said, their voice like a fluid mixture of Lucinda's and Sirena's. **"We are a being of their power combined. You may call us…Luciren** (Loo-sear-in)."

 _In an unknown location_

The rainbow colored butterfly flew over to the man in the white suit, shifting her form into that of a human woman with a rainbow colored dress and sapphire blue hair. She had green eyes and was almost as tall as the man in the suit.

The man had dark blue hair and cobalt blue eyes. He wore a white suit and had a white dapper hat on.

"Blumiere." She said, taking his hand. "How are they doing?"

"They're doing okay, Timpani." The man—Blumiere said, chuckling. "We did a good job of training them to use their powers like that. They'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" The woman—Timpani—asked, her voice in a worried tone. "Those two witches are very powerful. Shrubella even gave you a hard time the last time she surfaced. Are you absolutely sure we couldn't have done more?"

"We could have." Blumiere said, shrugging. "But, she went to save her friends. There was no stopping her at that point. I knew she would do her best."

"Can we watch them?" Timpani asked. "I want to see how they do."

Blumiere nodded, waving his hand as a vision of their fight appeared in front of them.

"They're going full power pretty early in this fight." Blumiere said, thinking. "I'm actually surprised."

"Is that a problem?" Timpani asked.

"No." Blumiere said, thinking. "IT's just odd that this fight requires both parties to go full power so early. It makes no sense to me."

"Maybe they're showing off." Timpani said, shrugging.

"I wouldn't put it past them." Blumiere said, chuckling. "I surely wouldn't."

"Can they beat her?" Timpani asked.

"I'm sure they have the capability to defeat that witch." Blumiere said, nodding. "But, the problem is whether or not she will beat them first."

* * *

Oh my god, did i take an entire chapter to do a transformation XD? That's some Dragon Ball Z shit there! XD But, will their op looking new form be enough to stop Shrubella? And does Lucinda still have control or is Sirena driving the reigns here? Or is something else going on between the two of them? And, who are these Blumiere and Timpani characters? FInd out soon.


	31. Shadow Puppet Part Fourteen: Lucinda 3

Chapter Thirty: Shadow Puppet Part Fourteen: Lucinda's Battle Part Three: Contract

" **So"** Shrubella said, grinning. **"You're a fusion of sorts. Very interesting. I've always wanted to take on a fusion soul. And Sirena as well. The most powerful Shadow Siren fused with a hybrid girl. Such power flows through those veins. I can't wait to see what it's got."**

" **We won't let you have this world."** Luciren said, clenching their fist. The two entities charged at each other, pulling their fists back for powerful punches.

When their fists collided, the shockwaves from the blows shot outwards, shaking the very foundations of Subcon. Any living creatures that called the place home scattered, running for their lives.

" **This power."** Shrubella said, grinning. **"You've been holding back Sirena. You definitely didn't have this much when you reigned. Is this girl's soul really that powerful, to give you such incredible powers?"**

" **We are equal in this matter."** Luciren said, summoning a dark purple orb that was surrounded by a dark green fire. They closed their fist around the ball, their fist igniting with the flame. Luciren then threw a punch into Shrubella's face that would have killed her in her previous form. The punch knocked her backwards, making her bounce three times on the ground.

" **You know."** Shrubella said, standing up. **"At first I thought that you'd possessed the girl, despite what you said, but now I'm convinced that you two have joined your souls. What did you threaten the girl with to get her to go through with it?"**

" **Actually"** Luciren said, speaking as Sirena. **"It was her idea. Every last bit of it. I have to admit, I was surprised at how she came up with it."**

" **the girl surrendered her soul to you?"** Shrubella asked, confused.

" **Not exactly.'** Luciren said, speaking as Lucinda. **"WE've come to an agreement. The terms are none of your concern either way. Now, give up or face our wrath."**

" **I have nothing to fear from you.'** Shrubella said, summoning an enormous amount of poison magic, the pinkish purple energy bubbling as if boiling. She concentrated it into an orb that was the size of a basketball.

Luciren also charged their magic into an orb, making it the same size. Their orb was dark green surrounded by purple darkness.

They fired the energy towards each other as blasts of energy, making even Goku's Kamehameha seem like a lazer pointer by comparison. The beams collided in the middle, creating an orb that seemed like a mixture of purple and green. It pulsed and grew, emitting energy that spread out over the entire area of Subcon. The two (three?) fighters continued to pour their energies into the blast, the blast eventually detonating, knocking both of them backwards.

 _With Blumiere and Timpani_

"Blumiere.' Timpani said, clutching the Count's arm tighter. "Are they okay?"

"Yes.' Blumiere said, chuckling. "It'll take a lot more than that to hold those two down. Even by themselves this isn't much. I'm surprised they could agree to such terms as in that contract, though."

"What do you mean?" Timpani asked. "What were the terms?"

"Well" Blumiere said, thinking.

 _Flashback—inside Lucinda's soul_

"Sirena.' Lucinda said, the Dark Queen appearing before her.

" **What do you want?"** Sirena asked, confused. **"I thought when you sealed me this far into your soul, you wanted nothing to do with me anymore and didn't want to play by my rules."**

"Sirena.' Lucinda said. "I understand that this may seem odd, but I can't do this without you."

" **What?"** Sirena asked, actually shocked. **"You need my help? But, aren't you getting it from the Light Star?"**

"Well" Lucinda said. "If I do that, you'd be destroyed."

" **Why do you care?"** Sirena asked, not understanding Lucinda at all. **"I am literally the most evil thing here. I caused you to very nearly murder your father and sister, tried to corrupt your very soul and succeeded, and I plan to destroy the Light Star. Why do you honestly care?"**

"Because" Lucinda said, taking Sirena's hand. "As evil as you tried to be, I see the good in you. You tried to push it away, but it's still there."

" **I am a threat to this entire kingdom."** Sirena said, looking at Sirena. **"And yet you still trust me enough to give me access to your soul, granting you my power, which I could easily use to my advantage."**

"I know you won't." Lucinda said. "You had chance after chance to do so, and I know you knew about all of them. You could have taken my soul when you 'trained' me, but you didn't, even though I gave you access to my soul. We're in the domain of the Light Star and you've made no move other than to restate your presence. I have full confidence that you will not do so this time either."

" **You know"** Sirena said, chuckling as she clenched her fist. **"All my life I've been seen as a threat, a monster, a demon, all of which I am. Yet, the one person whom I've terrorized the most, is the one person that can see any sort of good in me. No matter what I've done to you, you may see me as evil, yet you still believe in that small shred of good I've kept locked away. The Light Star made a good choice for its chosen. I've never seen a better candidate. Though, the irony is that the Light Star Chosen chooses the Dark Queen over the Star itself."**

"I am stuck with you.' Lucinda said, laughing. "This may sound corny, but if you go I'll feel a bit empty inside. I've always known you were there, but I was always scared of you. Now, I have no fear."

" **It did."** Sirena said, shrugging. **"So, what are the terms of this deal?"**

"We share my body." Lucinda said. "Not like custody, but like we cohabit it. If we mix our souls together, like you tried to do before, we may be able to gain enough power to defeat Shrubella and Cackletta."

" **Hmm."** Sirena thought. **"You may be on to something. Allright, I agree to this deal."**

The two shook hands, signifying the completion of the deal.

 _With Blumiere and Timpani_

"Are you sure she knows what she's doing?" Timpani asked, worried.

"Yes.' Blumiere said, nodding. "if there's one thing I'm sure of, it's that Lucinda can do this. I have full confidence in her."

* * *

So, Lucinda managed to get through to Sirena. Impressive. But, will their newly formed alliance be enough to stop Shrubella? Find out soon.


	32. Shadow Puppet Part Fifteen: Lucinda 4

Chapter Thirty One: Shadow Puppet Part Fifteen: Lucinda's Battle Part Three: End

" **Well"** Sirena said, inside Luciren's mind. **"That was a powerful blast. I didn't expect this form to be so powerful."**

" _Me either."_ Lucinda said, nodding. _"It's amazing to know that our souls, while powerful when separate, are pretty much unstoppable when combined."_

" **Yeah.'** Sirena said, nodding as well. **"It is. We should pull our finisher move and end this quickly."**

" _Are you sure we can handle it?"_ Lucinda asked. _"We haven't exactly tried it out yet."_

" **Well"** Sirena said, shrugging. **"Now's as good a time as any to try it out."**

" _Fair enough."_ Lucinda said, shrugging. _"Well, let's do it."_

 _In the fight_

" **This ends now, Shrubella!"** Luciren shouted, holding their arms out by their sides. A glowing dark purple sword made of shadows appeared in their left hand and a dark green sword made of fire appeared in their right hand.

" **I'll say.'** Shrubella said, summoning two light purple swords made of poison, each appearing in her hands. **"Let's see what you can do with those swords."**

Shrubella and Luciren charged at Shrubella, their swords clanging together with Shrubella's, poison, dark, and fire magic exploding out of them with each strike. They continued slicing at each other's swords, their blows tearing rips in the area of Subcon around them.

" **You're going to have to do better than that"** Shrubella said, the four blades halting in the middle and the beings locked in a power struggle. **"If you want to beat us."**

" **Fine then."** Luciren said, kicking Shrubella in the gut and sending her flying backwards. Luciren then brought their hands together very hard and smashed their two swords together. A flash of light erupted from the blade, the auras of the blades colliding. After the flash of light faded, there was a new, more powerful sword formed.

The sword itself was black, but an aura that was a mixture of dark purple and green surrounded it, flaring and shooting out into the surrounding area and causing an eerie, sickly feeling to those nearby.

" **Like it?"** Luciren asked Shrubella, who looked at the blade in surprise. **"This is what we're going to call the 'Hellscape Blade'."** (A/N: it's called the Hellscape blade due to the fire (duh) aspect as well as the darkness (since hell is a dark place))

" **HEllscape Blade?"** Shrubella asked. **"You've got to be kidding me with that name."**

" **Well"** Luciren said, grinning. **"When you get there, you can see for yourself why we call it that."**

" **If you think you can beat me"** Shrubella said. **"Even with that blade, you won't beat me in this form."**

" **WE'll see."** Luciren said, shrugging. They rushed forward, swinging their blade at Shrubella. Shrubella dodged, the blade striking the ground and creating a large line on the ground where the blade struck.

" **A powerful blade."** Shrubella said, observing the damage. **"But, still not powerful enough to stop me."**

" **We'll see."** Luciren said, pulling the blade up for another strike.

Luciren lunged for Shrubella, making a powerful strike. Shrubella blocked with her sword, but Luciren's sword sliced through it, slicing through Shrubella as Luciren poured more darkness into the blade, causing Shrubella's body to disintegrate from the sheer darkness that was being poured into her.

Luciren took a deep breath, unfusing their souls. Their armor dissipated as they dropped to their knees, Lucinda clutching her heart.

"Wh-what's going on?" she asked, her heart racing and her eyes pulsing.

" **The dark corruption."** Sirena said, her voice in slight worry. **"We used too much dark energy in that attack. Your soul couldn't handle it quite yet, so it's becoming overloaded with dark magic."**

"What do we do?" Lucinda asked.

" **Get to your friends."** Sirena said, using her powers to open a portal. **"There's a way they can help you. Specifically, your Spectre friend."**

Lucinda walked, very shakily, into the portal, seeing her friends on the other side.

 _With Coco, Grey, and Rosalina_

The three fighters had disposed of Cackletta (I'll get to that in later chapters) when they saw a portal open and Lucinda step out, almost collapsing into unconsciousness.

"Lucinda!" Coco shouted, her and Grey running over and supporting Lucinda by grabbing her arms and standing her up.

"Th-thanks guys.' Lucinda said, standing on her own two feet.

"Lucinda" Grey said, looking at his best friend. "What's up with your eyes?"

"The dark—corruption" Lucinda said, panting. "It's because me and *pant* Sirena used too much *pant* dark magic in killing Shrubella."

"Sirena?!" Coco asked, alarmed. "What did she have to do with this?!"

"She's" Lucinda said, almost collapsing again. "She's part of me. But, let's deal with this corruption first."

"Okay." Grey said, holding Lucinda. "So, what do we do?"

" **You'll thank me later, kid."** Sirena said, grinning as she took control of Lucinda's arm and yanked Grey closer to Lucinda, closing the distance between their lips.

Grey and Lucinda both wore expressions of shock as Lucinda broke the kiss, both her and Grey turning red.

"Oh my god!" Lucinda said, covering her face. "Oh my god, I am so sorry. Sirena did all of that, I swear!"

Grey was speechless, his normally grey face showing traces of crimson as he simply looked at Lucinda.

 _In Lucinda's mind_

" **Don't lie."** Sirena said, laughing as Lucinda turned as red as Mario's cap. **"You enjoyed it. Admit it."**

" _I"_ Lucinda thought, still extremely embarrassed.

" **I knew it."** Sirena said, grinning as she put her arms around Lucinda. **"Look, kid, I can see every thought in your head. I can see what you think of him."**

 _In the physical world_

Coco and Rosalina were simply looking at the two blushing teens, Rosalina putting a hand over her mouth. Her shoulders were quivering slightly and the corners of her mouth could be seen beside her hand, signifying laughter.

"Gr-Grey?" Lucinda asked. "A-are you okay?"

"Woah." Grey said, speechless. "D-did that remove your corruption?"

"I-I think so." Lucinda said, looking away from Grey. "I don't feel it anymore."

"Y-your eyes look nice." Grey said, noticing them. "Green and purple is a good look for you."

"Th-thanks." Lucinda said, blushing harder. She remembered her left eye was now dark purple and her right eye was still dark green.

"S-so" Grey said, looking upwards. "You wanna go hit a movie or something?"

"Y-yeah." Lucinda said, walking up to Grey. Lucinda opened a portal and the two of them walked through it.

* * *

Well, i think something's in the air XP. SO, the title of this ch. means that the Shadow Puppet arc is over (I think XP). What's gonna happen next? There're several unanswered questions (that i will get to-let me know of any you have cause there's a chance i'll forget it XD). Find out some answers soon.


	33. New Body Part One: Lucinda's Secret Plan

Chapter Thirty Two: New Body Part One: Lucinda's Secret Plan

"So, Lucinda" Grey said, running his fingers through his hair. "Wanna hit your sister's diner?"

"Sure, Grey." Lucinda said, smiling as Grey held out his hand, Lucinda taking it. "Let's."

"Wanna catch a movie afterwards?" Grey asked, trying to continue the conversation.

"I'd love that." Lucinda said, giggling as she listened to her best friend.

" **Oh god, get a room!"** Sirena said, groaning as she listened to the two.

"You know, Sirena" Lucinda thought, a mischievous tone in her voice. "Anything we do in the room, you have to sit and watch it."

" **I"** Sirena said, thinking. **"I—oh, f #$, you're right!"**

"Exactly." Lucinda thought, giggling.

" **That's disturbing."** Sirena thought. **"Especially if I'm not the one in control."**

"What do you mean?" Lucinda thought.

" **I don't want to watch other people in romance."** Sirena said. **"I want to have it myself."**

"Well" Lucinda thought. "Maybe you'll find someone."

" **Not if I'm trapped in your body, I won't!"** Sirena shouted.

"Right.' Lucinda thought. "Well, since our souls are fused, I guess you're stuck with me."

" **Actually"** Sirena said. **"Our souls are still separate for now. I could leave your body to enter an empty vessel if I choose, but currently I'm content to stay here."**

"Huh." Lucinda said. "Interesting. I thought you had to be bonded to the vessel by a ritual."

" **No."** Sirena said, shaking her head. **"I had to be summoned to be released from my prison in the void. I wasn't bound to your mother, but I chose to enter her. That's why it was so easy for me to enter your soul. A living soul would be able to resist, but an empty vessel would have no resistance to me."**

"Hmm." Lucinda said, thinking. "Good to know."

" **I couldn't read that thought.'** Sirena said, suspicious. **"What are you planning?"**

"You'll find out." Lucinda thought, mischief in her voice.

" **I'm sure I will."** Sirena said, shrugging.

"So" Grey said, snapping Lucinda back to the outside world. "Do you need to change or anything?"

"No" Lucinda said, her expression changing to confused. "Why do you ask?"

"Well" Grey said, grinning slightly. "You're still in your pajamas."

Lucinda looked down to find that she was in her pink pajamas with Sailor Moon on them. Her face turned red from embarrassment, Lucinda running back into her room. She came out five minutes later, dressed in her Luigi garbs.

"Better." Grey said, laughing. "So, you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Lucinda said, nodding. Grey extended his hand to her, Lucinda taking it. The two of them walked towards Coco's diner, smiling and talking to each other.

 _At the diner_

"So, Lucinda" Grey said, looking at his best friend. "Can you tell me about how you and Sirena are fused? You didn't say much about it before."

"Well" Lucinda said, thinking. "When we went to the Light Star's realm, we met a man named Blumiere and his wife, Timpani. They trained me to use my powers and master them. But, I was told that the Light Star would erase any darkness from my soul. I don't know why, but I had this strange feeling that I'd miss Sirena if she were removed. And, I didn't want to kill her, no matter what she did. So, we made a contract and she stayed. In fact, the contract is why this eye is purple."

"So" Grey asked. "She made a contract?"

"Well" Lucinda said, shaking her head. "I made the contract. She had no idea what I was planning, but I made this plan to allow us to coexist peacefully. But, don't tell her this, but I have a plan for her to get a better part of it."

"What?" Grey asked.

"Can't.' Lucinda said. "She's listening."

"Seems like an invasion of privacy." Grey said.

"Well, it's not like she can just not listen.' Lucinda said. "We're sharing this body, remember?"

"True." Grey said. "So, do you want me to come with you? To make her deal better, I mean."

"Sure." Lucinda said. "I'm actually going right after our movie."

"Okay.' Grey said. "Let's go then. We could have fun before we go."

"Right.' Lucinda said, nodding.

 _Later_

Grey and Lucinda walked up to the laboratory, taking in the view of the place.

"Wow" Lucinda said, gasping. "This place is amazing. I didn't think that it would be so big."

"Me either." Grey said. "You weren't kidding when you said it either."

"Yeah, I know." Lucinda said.

" **What's this place?"** Sirena asked. **"I've never seen it before."**

"You'll find out." Lucinda thought as she and Grey walked up to the door, Lucinda knocking on it.

A man almost Lucinda's height opened the door, looking at them. He wore a pair of brown slacks and brown shoes. He had on a white, button down shirt as well as a white lab coat on. He wore glasses that completely hid his eyes from view as well as were reflective. His hair was simply a white whisp that stuck up on the front of his face.

"Hello." The man said, waving his hand, his voice with a slight accent. "I am Doctor E. Gadd."

"Dr." Lucinda said, waving back. "It's me, Lucinda."

"Ah, yes, Lucinda." E. Gadd said, nodding. "Bowser's daughter. I've been expecting you. Come in."

Lucinda and Grey followed the doctor inside, closing the door behind them.

 _With the Star Children_

"Guys!" Rosalina shouted, rushing into the meeting room.

"What?" Luigi, the newest (well, newer/recovered) member said, his arm around Daisy, who was leaning onto his chest. (A/N: I'll get to that explanation later as well. For now, this arc's going on—don't worry it's a short one)

"I just got word from a contact of mine." Rosalina said, her eyes wide. "He said that HE has returned."

 _In an unknown location_

"So" he said, looking into the mirror that revealed the battles. "They've been defeated. How very…pathetic of them. It seems I'll have to step in to make sure my plans come to fruition."

He teleported to another location, his red grin and star shaped eyes leaving a glow.

 _With Timpani and Blumiere_

"What is it, Blumiere?" Timpani asked. "What's wrong?"

"I felt it." Blumiere said. "A presence I haven't felt since I was Count Bleck and you were Tippi the Pixl." (A/N: uh, spoilers for Super Paper Mario—sry XP)

"What?" Timpani asked.

"The Dimension Walker." Blumiere said.

"You mean D—" Timpani said, shuddering as she held tightly onto Blumiere.

"Yes.' Blumiere said. "The Dark Jester."

* * *

Oh no! Have i brought out a secret villain XP? And, what's Lucinda's plan? Find out soon.

On a note, we've oficially left the Shadow Puppet arc and have now moved on to other stuff. The questions i left unanswered will be answered, don't worry. I just wanted to get through this arc first.


	34. New Body Part Two: Return of the Queen

Chapter Thirty Three: New Body Part Two: The Return of the Queen

"So" Grey asked Lucinda. "If I may ask, why are we here?"

"We're here" Lucinda said. "To aid Sirena."

"What do you mean?" Grey asked.

"You'll see." Lucinda said. "But, promise me one thing."

"What?" Grey asked.

"That you won't tell anyone about this." Lucinda said. "I'll explain further after the fact, but just know that I don't want you telling anyone about this."

"Okay." Grey said. "I won't."

"Coco is the only other one that can know." Lucinda said to her best friend. "But, I'll tell her myself."

"Understood." Grey said, nodding. E. Gadd looked at the two of them.

"If you are ready, Miss Koopa." He said, opening a side door.

"I am." Lucinda said. "Grey, please wait here."

"Why?" Grey asked.

"So you don't spoil the surprise." Lucinda said, grinning.

"Okay." Grey said, nodding as he sat down in a chair nearby. Lucinda and E. Gadd walked into the sideroom.

"So" E. Gadd said, pointing to the sheet covered object in the middle of the room. "That's it."

"Really?" Lucinda said, looking at it. "Is it as good as you claimed it was?"

"Don't worry." E. Gad said, chuckling. "I tested it myself. Not on myself, but you get the idea."

"Right." Lucinda said.

" **What are you up to?"** Sirena asked.

"You'll see." Lucinda thought, a grin on her face.

"Now" E. Gad said, grabbing the sheet. "Let's explain it."

He whipped the sheet off to reveal a grey shape that resembled a human female. He looked at the shape, making notes about it in his head.

" **What is that?"** Sirena asked.

"What is that?" Lucinda repeated the question since Sirena was unheard outside her body.

"This.' E. Gadd explained. "Is what I like to call a 'synthoid'. It is a morphing body that takes on the shape of the DNA or energy introduced to it. It morphs once to appear as the host for the agent introduced to it. Once done, it cannot shift back. This can become you for example if your DNA was used. It could act, talk, seem like you, but it would not be you. It would know it's not real."

"What about an entire soul?" Lucinda asked.

"Well" E. Gadd said, thinking. "I don't know. I'll have to think of that."

"Can I use it now?" Lucinda asked.

"Sure.' E. Gadd said. "I'll leave you if you wish."

"Thanks.' Lucinda said as the doctor left the room, leaving her alone with Sirena.

" **What are you planning?"** Sirena asked.

"Send your soul into the synthoid." Lucinda said, shrugging. "That way you can have your own body."

" **Are you sure?"** Sirena asked.

"What?" Lucinda asked, smiling mischievously. "gonna miss me?"

" **N-no.'** Sirena said, shaking her head. **"It's just that I'm comfortable here. I've been in quite a few people before, but with you I'm most comfortable. Funny thing is, before your mother, I'd never been in a woman before."** (A/N: for those of you whose minds went to the gutter (you know who you are XP), yes, I wrote this with full knowledge of that)

Lucinda began snickering, putting her hand over her mouth to try to hide it (not remembering that Sirena was in her head). Sirena looked at Lucinda for a second, thinking over what she'd said. Then, the realization hit her.

" **Oh my god"** she said, facepalming. **"That sounded way less wrong in my head."**

"It was still funny though." Lucinda said, still snickering.

" **Oh yeah?"** Sirena said, grinning sinisterly. **"What about all those thoughts you have about you and Grey? I think some of those are pretty funny."**

"What thoughts?" Lucinda asked.

" **The ones you put in the back of your mind."** Sirena said. **"The ones I have promptly labeled 'makeout tapes'…and those…other ones."**

"Y-you saw those?" Lucinda said, turning red.

" **Of course."** Sirena said, grinning. **"Now, let's test this body."**

"I think we'll still be able to fuse." Lucinda said.

" **That's good."** Sirena said, nodding. **"We may need that in the future."**

Lucinda nodded, putting her hand out to the synthoid as Sirena's dark purple soul emerged in it. Lucinda put the soul on top of the synthoid, the soul being absorbed into the synthoid. The synthoid flashed white for a second before turning to a slightly tanned flesh color. Long, dark purple hair flowed from the head of the synthoid, going all the way down its—her—back. Other human features formed, such as fingernails, toenails, and other things on a human female's body. She stood up slowly, experiencing feeling. She blinked open her eyes, dark purple and piercing.

"This" she said, stretching her limbs. "This feels…odd."

"Well" Lucinda said. "You look human."

"I do?" Sirena said, standing up and walking over to a full length mirror that was on the wall. She gasped, looking down at her hands, flexing the fingers.

"I'm" she said, pausing. "human. I'm…human again."

"Yeah.' Lucinda said, walking over to the Shadow woman with a set of clothing in her hand. "And, you're also naked. You might want to put this on."

Sirena looked down at her body, realizing the fact. She blushed, taking the clothes from Lucinda and putting them on. She had on a pair of jeans with a dark purple shirt that had a picture of Gengar (the Pokémon) on it.

"Wow." She said, admiring herself in the mirror. "I haven't looked like this in over a thousand years."

Comparing her and Lucinda, Sirena was three inches taller and looked to be about eighteen or nineteen. Sirena's features looked softer than when in her shadow form, but they looked firmer than Lucinda's. She also noticed that Lucinda's eyes were both green now.

"Well" Lucinda said, shrugging. "You look fine to me."

"Yeah.' Sirena said, thinking. "I guess I do."

"We're gonna have to change your name." Lucinda said. "At least so you don't get killed or anything."

"Okay.' Sirena said. "Any suggestions?"

"How about Serena?" Lucinda asked. (A/N: Sirena's name is pronounced like 'siren' (as in Shadow Siren), so there's a difference in pronunciation)

"Sounds a bit close." Sirena said. "But, I'll take it."

"Cool." Lucinda said, grinning. "Now, let's go show you to Grey and Coco."

"Lucinda.' Sirena—Serena—said, putting a hand on Lucinda's shoulder.

"What?" Lucinda asked, her answer being Serena grabbing Lucinda in a hug.

"Thanks." The Shadow woman said, her voice soft. "Thanks for putting up with me."

"You're welcome." Lucinda said, hugging Serena back. "I knew there was good in you."

"Yeah." Serena said, chuckling. "I guess you did. But, if you tell Grey or Coco I hugged you, I'll strangle you with your small intestine."

"Got it." Lucinda said, laughing as they broke the hug. "Now, let's head home. I'm starving."

"Me too." Serena said, her new stomach growling. "I guess not having to eat for a thousand years makes ya not expect it when it hits."

"Yeah.' Lucinda said as they walked out of the room together.

* * *

well it seems that Sirena's (or should i say Serena's) more positive emotions are starting to show better. Wonder how Grey and Coco will handle it. Find out soon.


	35. New Body Part Three: Serena's New Friend

Chapter Thirty Four: New Body Part Three: Serena's New Friend

Lucina and Sirena walked out of the room, Grey and E. Gadd noticing Serena.

"So, this is Sirena's human form." Grey said. "Didn't think she was so…young."

"Actually" Lucinda said. "IT's Serena now."

"And, actually" Serena said, crossing her arms. "This is how old I was before I was turned into a demon, thank you."

"What happened there?" Grey asked.

"A story for another time.' Serena said, shaking her head. "I want to have a good first day as a human at least."

"Fair enough.' Grey said. "But, do you still have your powers?"

"Yes." Serena said, holding up her hand, a small amount of dark magic in it. "But, to a much lesser extent."

"huh.' Grey said, nodding. "Cool."

"So" Serena said, dissipating the magic. "Now we should say hi to Coco and tell her what's going on."

"Right." Lucinda said. "And, Grey."

"Yeah?" Grey asked.

"Not a word about this." Lucinda said.

"Got it." Grey said, nodding.

"We should hit the diner like right now." Lucinda said. "Me and Serena are starving. Coco knows I'm coming, so she'll prepare the usual. I'll just tell her to prepare at least double. Losing a soul inside my body made me even hungrier. I bet I'll eat more than you, Serena."

"Doubt it." Serena said, a glint of competitiveness in her eyes and a grin on her lips.

" _huh."_ Grey thought. _"It seems Sirena—or Serena now—is a lot different than she was before. I wonder if her lack of humanity had anything to do with it. She did say she was turned into a demon, so that might have something to do with it."_

"Alright then." Grey said, laughing. "But, remember: I get to eat first so I actually get food."

"Whatever." Lucinda and Sirena said simultaneously.

"We'll see you later, doc." Grey said, waving as they left the lab.

"You too." E. Gadd said, waving himself.

 _At the diner_

"Hi guys." Coco said as Lucinda, Grey and Serena walked in. "Got your usual table ready. Lucinda, I got your usual platters ready, so they'll be out soon."

"Make it triple this time." Lucinda said. "Serena here's about as hungry as I am."

"I'll eat more then you.' Serena said, chuckling.

"Bring it on!" Lucinda said, her and Serena facing off, a fist held up to each other and determined grins on their faces.

" _holy sh!t."_ Grey thought. _"She's a lot like Lucinda: competitive and mischievous. Oh boy, I hope that's not gonna be a problem in the future. Though, considering how much of a handful Lucinda is *chuckle*, with the addition of Serena, it's gonna be crazier. Though, I wonder if she was like this when she was human."_

"Who's your friend?" Coco asked, looking at Serena, sensing some familiarity about her.

"This is Serena.' Lucinda said. "She's gonna be staying with us."

"Okay…" Coco said, pausing. "But, who is she?"

Lucinda whispered into Coco's ear, the older princess' eyes widening.

"You're serious?" she said, looking at Lucinda. Lucinda nodded.

"Well, I guess I can keep it secret." Coco said. "So long as she tries to be good."

"I have no plans for destruction." Serena said, shrugging. "I like my humanity and would prefer to keep it."

"That's not what I meant." Coco said, a half smirk appearing on her face. "If Lucinda says you're good, I'll believe her. But, if you and Lucinda are hanging out, I better not hear the usual phone calls I get about Lucinda."

"You might." Serena said, grinning.

"I hope not." Coco said, rolling her eyes. "You guys know the table, so have at your seats."

The three of them headed to their table and sat down, Lucinda sitting opposite of Serena and Grey next to Lucinda.

"Ready to lose?" Lucinda asked, smirking.

"Not as much as you." Serena countered, grinning.

"Here's your food." Coco said, bringing out a plate for Grey and three ginormous platters of food for Lucinda and Serena.

The three patrons noticed that there was a little girl about seven years old next to Coco, coming up to her midriff. The girl wore a white sleeveless dress that went down to her ankles. She was barefoot, but it wasn't easy to notice. She had whitish skin, not quite pale, but about three steps from it. Her hair was an off-white color and went down to her shoulders. Her eyes were a soft shade of cobalt, full of laughter.

"Who's this?" Lucinda asked.

"Oh" Coco said, noticing the girl. "This is Luvbi. I found her in the castle and she had no memory of how she got there, so I took her home with me."

"Hi." Luvbi said, smiling. She looked at Serena, curiosity filling her eyes. She walked over to the Shadow human, looking up into her eyes. Serena looked back, something strange happening. Serena could feel a strange feeling in her chest, something she never knew she could feel, yet didn't know the name of.

"What's your name?" Luvbi asked, reaching for Serena's hair.

"It's Serena.' Serena said, her tone softer than it normally was.

"Hi, Sirena." Luvbi said, waving. "I'm Luvbi. Can I sit with you?"

"O-okay.' Serena said, not expecting the question.

"Yay!" Luvbi said, sitting on Serena's lap. Serena was surprised, but quickly got over it. Luvbi snuggled into Serena's lap, making herself comfortable.

"Awww." Lucinda and Coco said simultaneously, both in a teasing tone. "She likes you."

The slightest hint of a blush could be seen on Serena's face as she simply looked at the girl on her lap.

" _What is it about this girl?"_ Serena thought to herself. _"Why do I feel like I want to be around her more? It's definitely not romance, but what is it? Though, her essence reminds me of the Pure Hearts. Eh, that might just be my imagination."_

"Can I eat with them?" Luvbi asked Coco.

"Sure sweetie." Coco said, smiling. "I'll just bring your food out here."

"Okay." Luvbi said, smiling.

"So" Lucinda said, grinning. "Let's chow down."

"Alright." Serena said, also grinning. The two began eating their food, Luvbi occasionally taking bites of Serena's food. Coco came out with a plate for Luvbi, who ate happily, but afterwards returned to eating Serena's.

After they finished eating, the group laughed and talked for a while, Coco joining in.

* * *

Aww, so Serena's got a new friend. It seems she's definitely changed. I wonder what'll happen when she gets introduced to Bowser and all them. Find out soon.


	36. New Body Part 4: Parental Introductions

Chapter Thirty Five: New Body Part Four: Parental Introductions

"So" Coco said, sitting next to Grey as Luvbi went to the bathroom. "How are we gonna introduce her to mom and dad?"

"Not sure." Grey said. "We could say she's Lucinda's friend she met a while ago."

"Hmm." Coco said. "That might work. Would be funny if they thought they were a couple for that one brief second."

"What?!" Lucinda and Serena both shouted at the two.

"I said" Coco said, repeating herself. "It would be funny if they thought you two were a couple since you're so alike."

"Are you serious!" Lucinda and Serena both shouted at Coco. "I would never in a million years date her!"

Coco rubbed two fingers and her thumb against her forehead, extremely glad they were the only beings in the diner at that point.

"Hey!" The two shouted, this time turning to each other. "What's wrong with me?!"

"Sorry, princess." Serena said, a smug look on her face. "You're not my type."

"Oh yeah?" Lucinda said, leaning toward Serena, competitiveness in her eyes as well as Serena's. "Well, you're not MY type."

"Okay." Coco said, stepping in. "We're gonna figure this out before you two actually go on a date to prove yourselves better."

"I'd win." The two said, pointing to themselves, then shouting at each other. "No you wouldn't! I'd so outdate you!"

"Bring it on, princess." Serena said, getting in Lucinda's face.

"You're on shadow creature." Lucinda said, also leaning in. "Name the time and place."

"You're not going on a date just to win a competition." Coco said. "That's not right."

"Says you.' Lucinda said. "At least we could get a date."

"Nice try kid." Coco said, laughing. "I'm not getting in on that competition. I'll get a date the old fashioned way: without a competition and actually using my natural qualities instead of magic."

"Magic?" Serena said, scoffing. "I don't need magic. Besides, I don't have charm magic. But, back on topic, we need to figure out how to pass me off as Lucinda's friend in a way that'll convince your parents."

"Right.' Coco said. "WE'll just say you're a friend she met while we were on that quest for the Light Star."

"Works for me." Serena said. "Two weeks is a good enough time span for her to make a friend."

"Yeah." Lucinda said, nodding. "Let's go as soon as Luvbi gets back."

"I'm back!" Luvbi said cheerily as she came back and sat on Serena's lap once again.

"Well" Serena said to the girl. "We're leaving."

"You're leaving?" Luvbi asked, her voice conveying sadness. "But, why?"

"We have to introduce me to Lucinda's parents." Serena said, a strange feeling in her chest at the girl's sad tone. "You can come if you want."

"Really?" Luvbi said, her expression brightening.

"Sure." Serena said, shrugging. "If it's okay with Coco."

"Go ahead.' Coco said. "She really seems to like you."

"Yay!" Luvbi said as she wrapped her arms around Serena's neck. Serena smiled slightly, the girl's happier tone making her feel happy as well for some reason. The Shadow human stood up, holding the little girl, Luvbi wrapping her legs around Serena and resting her head on Serena's shoulder.

"She bonded pretty quickly to you." Coco said, amazed. "She hasn't even bonded to me that well yet. She really likes you."

"Well" Serena said. "I always liked children, but I don't think they liked me that much."

"Well" Coco said. "I think this one likes you."

"I can see that." Serena said, noticing that Luvbi had fallen asleep. "Oh, it seems she's asleep."

"Man.' Coco said. "She's already fallen asleep on you. She must really trust you."

"Funny." Lucinda said, laughing. "I didn't think you'd be a mother figure, Serena."

"Well" Serena said, grinning. "I kept your ass in line for seventeen years."

"Whatever." Lucinda said, grinning. "So, what do you plan to do? In terms of future I mean."

"I'll see when I get there." Serena said, shrugging her free shoulder.

"Well" Lucinda said, standing up. "Let's go get you situated at the castle."

"Right." Serena said, nodding. "Let's go."

The group of five walked (well, four of them walked and one slept on Serena's shoulder) out of the diner, Coco locking it up.

 _Later—at the castle_

"Well" Coco said, looking at the castle. "It's down to the wire. We better be ready for this."

"I'm ready." Serena said, shrugging.

"Right." Coco said. They walked into the castle, heading straight for the meeting room where the Star Children were. The group opened the door, Lucinda knocking on it. The Star Children turned to look at them.

"Who's your friend?" Bowser asked, indicating Serena. Rosalina looked at Serena for a second, some sort of familiarity striking her at the appearance of the girl.

" _Is that Sirena?"_ Rosalina thought. _"Huh. She looks pretty good for a demon. I guess that's her human form. Well, if Lucinda can trust her and that child can trust her I guess I can too. Though, there's something familiar about that child though."_

"This is Serena." Lucinda said. "I met her on our quest to find the Light Star. She's gonna stay with us if that's okay."

"I don't see a problem with you having a friend over." Bowser said.

" _Why do I get this sudden unease when I'm near her?"_ Peach thought. _"It's weird. I don't feel like I should be threatened by her, but there's still this weird form of unease."_

"Sweet." Lucinda said. "You can stay in my room, Serena."

"Whatever.' Serena said, shrugging with her free shoulder.

"We're gonna head out now." Lucinda said. "We just wanted to tell you guys."

"Okay." Peach said. "Have fun."

"We will." Lucinda said.

The group walked out, leaving the Star Children to themselves.

 _With the group_

"What should we do first?" Lucinda asked.

"Not sure." Serena said. "Though, I've been wanting to get a lava bath. That would feel so good."

"Oh yeah." Lucinda said, nodding. "Let's go."

"No leaf bikinis this time." Serena said, grinning. The rest of the group laughed as Lucinda blushed.

"Sh-shut up!" Lucinda shouted.

"Nah.' Serena said, grinning. "Let's go."

The group went to the lava pits of Mount Lavalava, preparing to relax

 _With the Dark Jester_

"So" he said, thinking. "She has regained her humanity. When I took that from her, I expected her to fully bring about my plans. But, it seems she has become friends with the Chosen."

"However." He added, thinking. "That one seems to be a problem. The two of them working to change the demon has hampered my plans. But, they will come to fruition. Mark my words."

* * *

It seems that they accept Serena. That's good. Hope it sticks. But, what was that that the Dark Jester was talking about? Is he the one that made Sirena a demon? Find out soon.


	37. New Body Part Five: Serena's Nightmare

Chapter Thirty Six: New Body Part Six: Serena's Nightmare

The Shadow human cringed in her sleep, her eyes clenched tightly shut. She had curled herself up into a ball, shuddering as she wrapped her arms around her legs, pulling them tightly to her chest. Her sheets were soaked through with sweat.

"N-no." she said quietly, tears flowing from her eyes. "N-no more."

"Serena.' Lucinda said, panic in her voice. In all the time she'd known Serena, she'd known her to be fearless, brimming with confidence and power, even though she was evil. She'd never known her to show weakness or cry. By that, Serena knew something was wrong with her.

"Serena." Lucinda said, shaking Serena. The Shadow human shot up, her face completely soaked with sweat. She looked around, panicked. When she seemed to realize she was in Serena's room, next to Lucinda in her bed, she started to calm down, her breathing in heavy pants.

"Are you okay?" Lucinda asked, worried.

"Y-yeah." Serena said, shivering. She looked at Lucinda, some tears still coming down her face.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Lucinda asked. "That nightmare I mean."

"It" Serena said, bringing her knees up to her chest, shuddering at the thought. "It was horrible. I relived my transformation into a demon."

"You mean" Lucinda asked. "When…it happened to you?"

"How'd you know about that?" Serena asked.

"I could see some of your memories." Lucinda said, putting her arms around Serena in a hug. "It's part of why I wanted to help you. Because you really didn't have too many good things in your life. I wanted to at least let you have one."

"Thanks, kid." Serena said, putting an arm around Serena. "That means a lot."

"I know." Lucinda said, nodding. "So, do you wanna talk about the nightmare or do you not?"

"I guess." Serena said, sighing. "It's about time I talked about it anyway."

"You don't have to." Lucinda said.

"Yeah, I do." Serena said. "It's time."

"Okay." Lucinda said. "You can stop anytime."

"Well" Serena said, sighing. "When I was nineteen, I was taken captive by an entity they refer to as the Dark Jester."

"Oh, my parents told me about him once.' Lucinda said. "I think Blumiere said that the Dark Jester was the one who turned him into Count Bleck in the first place."

"Yeah." Serena said. "But, back in my time, he went by another name: Dimentio."

"Dimentio?" Lucinda asked.

"The evil dark lord of the dimensions." Serena explained. "He is the single most powerful magic user in this dimension, capable of defying even the Light Star's power."

"Really?" Lucinda asked, her voice beginning to show signs of fear.

"Yes.' Serena said, her voice quiet. "Well, when I was nineteen, he kidnapped me and my sister and he did things to us; things I'll not repeat. After that, he corrupted our soul, turning me into a demon and her into a spirit. I became the most powerful demon in the land, destroying the land and ravaging it. I was soon killed by the Crystal Stars, their power being enough, along with the Light Star. Afterwards, I was revived into several hosts eventually reaching you. Once I possessed you, I felt your Chosen nature. I couldn't understand it, but I felt like you were different than the other hosts. My suspicions were confirmed when you made a deal with me simply to save your sister. None of the others had ever made with me to save another. Only to save themselves or benefit themselves. You were different, someone who legitimately cared for others. You weren't the typical host of a demon. But, when I began to train you, I had the idea to use you to fight Dimentio. But, you grew on me, causing me to decide to aid you. And, you know the rest."

"Oh, Serena." Lucinda said, holding Serena tighter. "That's so sad."

"Yeah." Serena said, sighing. "It was. But, I have a new life, living with you guys."

"Yeah." Lucinda said, nodding. "WE're always here for you, no matter what."

"Thanks, kid." Serena said, smiling.

"So" Lucinda asked. "Do you think you can get back to sleep or do you want to stay up?"

"I'm gonna get some sleep." Serena said, laying back down. "I could definitely use it."

"Okay." Lucinda said, doing the same. Soon the two were fast asleep, dreaming peacefully.

 _The next morning_

Lucinda and Serena left Lucinda's room, dressed in their usual clothes (Serena's typical garb is a pair of jeans and a dark purple shirt). They went to the breakfast table, sitting down.

Serena poured herself a bowl of chocolate cereal and Lucinda poured herself a bowl of fruity cereal.

"So" Lucinda asked. "What should we do today?"

"Not sure." Serena said, shrugging.

At that moment Vivian entered the room, noticing the two of them.

"Morning, Lucinda." The Shadow Siren said, waving.

"Morning, Vivian." Both Serena and Lucinda said, Serena waving slightly back.

"Sirena?!" Vivian exclaimed, surprised as she recognized the Shadow human. "What are you doing here?!"

"I've been here." Serena said. "For seventeen years. And, I go by Serena now."

"But" Vivian asked, surprised. "how'd you gain a human form?"

"E. Gadd." Lucinda said. "He helped."

"So" Vivian said. "You're not going to destroy this kingdom?"

"Nope." Serena said, shaking her head, causing her hair to move slightly.

"So" Vivian asked. "The influence is gone?"

"Yes." Serena said, nodding. "I don't follow his orders anymore."

"That's great!" Vivian said, hugging Serena. "I'm so glad."

"Yeah." Serena said, reluctantly hugging Vivian back. "I'm back, sis."

"Sister?" Lucinda asked.

"Yeah." Serena said. "Me and Vivian are sisters. Twins actually. We belonged to the Tribe of Darkness before then."

"Cool." Lucinda said. "Wait, isn't Blumiere a member of the Tribe of Darkness?"

"Yeah." Serena said, nodding.

"You met our father?" Vivian asked. "Where?"

"Wait" Coco said, entering the room, holding Luvbi. The little girl got down from Coco's arms, moving over to Serena, the Shadow human picking her up and placing her on her lap, Luvbi wrapping her arms around Serena in a hug, Serena putting her arms around her. "You two are sisters?"

"Yeah." Serena said, her and Vivian nodding.

"That explains why you had such a personal stake in the fight." Coco said, thinking back.

"Yeah." Vivian said. "I've been trying to either stop or return Serena to her normal state. Though, it seems someone did my job for me."

"The kid's definitely special." Serena said, nodding.

"So is this one." Vivian said, looking at Luvbi. "She really likes you."

"I noticed." Serena said, laughing.

"So did the rest of us." Coco said, also laughing. "It's funny that the big bad Shadow Queen is befriended by a seven year old."

"Yeah." Lucinda said, smiling mischievously. "If I didn't know you, I'd make fun of you."

"Well" Serena said, sticking her tongue out at Lucinda. "At least I didn't sleep with footed pajamas until I was fourteen."

"Well" Lucinda said, blushing. "They were soft."

"Whatever." Serena said.

"This child." Vivian said to Coco. "Where'd you find her?"

"I found her in the castle." Coco said. "I took her in and she seems to like Serena."

"I love you Aunty Serena.' Luvbi said, snuggling into Serena's grip.

Serena blushed slightly, looking at the little girl in surprise.

"I" she said, pulling Luvbi closer. "I love you too, kid."

* * *

Aaww. Such feels. So, we see some of Serena's past (as well as a link to several other characters). Though, i wonder that will happen in the future. WEll, we'll find out soon.


	38. New Body Part Six: A Chat

Chapter Thirty Seven: New Body Part Six: A Chat

"So" Vivian said, her, Serena, and Luvbi sitting in the café, conversing (Luvbi had tagged along and was sitting happily on Serena's lap, feeling her hair). "How's being human again been?"

"It's been good." Serena said. "Are you in preference of your Shadow Siren form?"

"Yeah." Vivian said, nodding. "I like it. So, how's your week been?"

"Well" Serena said, laughing. "I almost got stuck on a date with a feisty princess."

"I thought you weren't into girls." Vivian said.

"I'm not." Serena said, shrugging. "And neither is she. We just got super competitive and it ended up like that."

"I figured." Vivian said. "You always were the competitive type and so was she."

"Yeah, but she's got this HUGE crush on her best friend." Serena said, shrugging. "You know, the Shadow Spectre."

"Yeah.' Vivian said, smiling. "I've seen the way she eyes him. I also heard about your little stunt you pulled with them."

"Yep." Serena said, grinning. "I'm gonna get those two together one way or another."

"Need help?" Vivian asked.

"Maybe." Serena said, thinking. "You handle Grey, I'll get Lucinda."

"Right.' Vivian said, nodding. "When?"

"I'll pick the time." Serena said. "You just prepare for it."

"Got it." Vivian said, nodding.

"Can I help?" Luvbi asked Serena, wanting to be part.

"Sure." Serena said, laughing. "I'll think of something for you to do. Just keep it secret, okay?"

"Okay." Luvbi said, nodding.

"Good." Serena said, smiling.

"You're really good with her." Vivian said, smiling. "Just like you used to be."

"Well." Serena said, grinning. "I had to keep you and the other Shadow Sirens in line, didn't I?"

"Yeah." Vivian said, nodding. "You did."

"That reminds me" Serena said, thinking. "How are Bedlam and Marilyn?"

"They're not restored." Vivian said, sighing.

"Oh." Serena said, sighing as she thought of the other two members of her childhood group of friends, the Shadow Sirens as they were called. "Well, how did you get restored?"

"The kindness of a child." Vivian said, thinking back.

"Coco?" Serena asked.

"Yeah." Vivian said, nodding. "She cheered me up and helped me, even though she knew I was ordered to capture her."

"Funny." Serena said, laughing. "Her sister's the one that helped me become who I am now."

"They're definitely special." Vivian said, nodding.

"I wonder." Serena said, thinking. "Was it destiny that they be as they were? To bring us back?"

"I don't know." Vivian said, shrugging. "I'm simply happy being good friends with them."

"Yeah." Serena said, nodding. "Me too."

"Aunty Serena?" Luvbi asked, wrapping her arms around Serena. "Can we go to the park?"

"Sure, kid.' Serena said, nodding. "Coming, Vivian?"

"No." Vivian said, shaking her head. "I've got things to do."

"Okay." Serena said. "We'll be there if you change your mind."

"Okay." Vivian said, nodding as she moved away through the shadows.

"Well" Serena said, standing up, holding Luvbi. "Let's go to the park."

"Yay!" Luvbi cheered, wrapping her legs around Serena. "Can we get ice cream?"

"If you're good." Serena said.

"Okay." Luvbi said. "I'll be good."

"Good." Serena said, smiling. She walked out of the café, taking the little girl with her.

However, unbeknownst to them, there were two figures watching them.

"So" Bedlam said, thinking. "Sirena's been made human. That could ruin things. She was Dimentio's best bet against the Chosen. Now that she works with her, we could have a problem on our hands."

"We could manipulate her." Marilyn suggested, thinking.

"That's not a bad idea." Bedlam said, grinning evilly. "But, what are you suggesting?"

"We do something to Sirena" Marilyn said. "That'll make her come back to Dimentio."

"Like what?" Bedlam asked. "She's physically stronger than both of us combined as well as magically stronger than both of us. If we were to engage her, she'd beat us easily."

"Well" Marilyn said, putting her brain to work. "We could do something that wasn't physical. Something that would hurt her more than anything we could do to her physically."

"Like what?" Bedlam asked. "I mean, that child's an option, but what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking of anything." Marilyn said. "I was thinking of the concept. I hadn't thought of how just yet."

"Ah." Bedlam said, nodding in understanding. "So, should we try to get the girl?"

"Probably not." Marilyn said, thinking. "She's most likely guarded by both the Crystal Star Chosen and Sirena."

"Right." Bedlam said. "Let's think over it more and we'll put the plan into action."

"Right.' Marilyn said, nodding as the two of them remerged back into the shadows.

 _With Serena and Luvbi_

"Higher, Aunty Serena!" Luvbi shouted happily as Serena pushed the young child on the swings.

"Any higher" Serena said, laughing. "And you'll fly off."

"Will you catch me?" Luvbi asked.

"Yeah." Serena said, her tone fully sincere. "Yeah, I would."

"Good." Luvbi said, smiling. "Then push me higher!"

"Alright, kid." Serena said, laughing as she pushed her harder.

"She really likes you." Came the voice of Rosalina, who walked up next to Serena, a hand on her hip, her typical stance.

"Yeah." Serena said. "She does. "I don't know what she sees, but I'm glad she sees something."

"Well" Rosalina said, shrugging. "Lucinda saw something in you, even though you did all those things to her."

"What are you talking about?" Serena asked.

"I know it's you, Sirena." Rosalina said, crossing her arms. "Your aura's the same."

"So" Serena said, ceasing her pushing of Luvbi. "What are you going to do with that knowledge?"

"Nothing." Rosalina said. "Lucinda trusts you. I've never known her to misjudge someone. If she sees good in you, then I should too."

"Funny." Serena said, chuckling. "Anyone else'd have attacked me already. You're one of the few."

"I trust Lucinda on this one." Rosalina said. "Plus, I can tell you're trying to change, to atone in a sense. If it means anything, I think you're making good progress."

"Thanks." Serena said as Luvbi climbed up on to her shoulders, hugging her around the neck.

"Now." Rosalina said, smiling. "Let's get Luvbi back home. I think Coco's gonna be wondering where she is."

"Right." Serena said, nodding as the three of them made their way to Coco's house.

* * *

So, Rosalina's okay with Serena. That's good. I wonder how this'll go. I heard Serena say something about playing matchmaker. Oh boy, can't wait. And, what are Bedlam and Marilyn planning? Find out soon.


	39. New Body Part Seven: The Second Time

Chapter Thirty Eight: New Body Part Seven: The Second Time

"So" Serena said, discussing her plan with Vivian and Luvbi. "Are we all set?"

"Yeah." Vivian said, nodding.

"I'm ready." Luvbi said cheerily.

"Good.' Serena said, grinning. "Now, remember Luvbi, we can't tell either of them that we're doing this."

"Got it." Luvbi said, smiling. "I'll keep a secret."

"Great." Serena said. "Let's go."

The three of them went to find their targets, Luvbi going with Serena.

 _With Lucinda—the next day_

The Koopa Princess woke up, stretching her limbs. She looked beside her to notice Serena wasn't sleeping next to her.

" _Odd."_ Lucinda thought. _"Serena usually sleeps like a rock until noon. I wonder where she could be."_

Lucinda shrugged, getting out of bed. She put on her typical Luigi outfit and exited her room.

 _At the breakfast table_

Lucinda sat down at the breakfast table, getting some of her food. Coco came in and sat next to her, Luvbi tagging along. The little girl waved at Lucinda, who waved back.

"Hi, Lucinda!" she said, cheerily. "Where's Aunty Serena?"

"I don't know." Lucinda said. "I haven't seen her. It's odd though. She usually sleeps until noon unless her favorite cartoon's on."

"Which one?" Coco asked.

"Dragon Shroom Z." Lucinda said, thinking.

"Oh, I love that one." Coco said.

"Yeah!" Luvbi said, nodding. "It's awesome!"

"I know." Lucinda said. "It's all she'll get up for in the morning other than food."

"Same with you." Coco said, laughing.

Lucinda stuck her tongue out at Coco, the older princess laughing.

"Well, whatever." Lucinda said, shrugging as she ate her cereal. "I've got a movie to see with Grey today so, I can't chat much."

"Okay.' Coco said. "I'll see you later then.'

"Yeah.' Lucinda said, nodding as she finished her cereal and left. Coco and Luvbi watched her go.

"So" Coco said, looking at the little girl. "Are you helping Serena?"

"Yeah." Luvbi said, nodding. "I'm gonna help Aunty Serena get Lucinda and Grey to kiss each other."

"I heard." Coco said, laughing. "Well, do you know where you're supposed to meet Aunty Serena?"

"She said to meet her at that big tree at the park." Luvbi said.

"Okay.' Coco said. "I'll take you there in a bit."

"Okay." Luvbi said, smiling. "I'm gonna go get some milk, okay, Coco?"

"Okay.' Coco said. Luvbi left the room to get the milk.

"You know it's funny." Rosalina said, entering the room. "Serena's the only one she's given a title to. Everyone else she calls by name, even you. But, she calls Serena "Aunty Serena". I wonder what makes her so attached to her."

"Maybe the same thing that caused Lucinda to want to save her." Coco suggested.

"Maybe." Rosalina said. "But, whatever it is, that girl really loves her and Serena's definitely showing great affection for her. She's almost like a mother to her."

"Yeah.' Coco said. "She's also got Luvbi helping her set up my sister and Grey."

"Oh" Rosalina said, laughing. "Is she gonna get her to kiss Grey for the second time?"

"Maybe." Coco said. "I think that's what they were planning."

"Well" Rosalina said. "Let's hope it all goes well."

 _Later_

The three schemers (well, two schemers and a seven year old) gathered together under the tree, spying on Lucinda and Grey. The two of them (Grey and Lucinda) were walking together, heading into the theater.

"Okay go." Serena told Vivian and Luvbi. Vivian and Luvbi walked over to the theater, Serena walking near it. She then turned to go grab a few things and bumped into someone. She and the other person fell down, landing on their butts.

"Hey!" Serena shouted, standing up. "What's the big idea?"

"I'm sorry.' The other person said, standing up as well. "I didn't mean to run into you like that."

It was at this point the two looked at each other. Serena and the other person simply stared at each other, stunned.

The other person was a human that was almost Serena's height and size. He wore a pair of black pants. He also wore a black shirt with a Star Point on it. He wore a grey jacket. His mop of black hair covered his left eye. His visible eye was cobalt, but hid his emotion.

"N-no" Serena said. "It's fine. I-it was my fault for not looking where I was going."

"I-I'm Ace." The boy said, chuckling nervously.

"I-I'm Serena." Serena said.

"Aunty Serena!" Luvbi shouted, running over to the Shadow human. "Are you ready? Wait, who's this?"

"My name is Ace." Ace said.

"Hi!" Luvbi said, smiling. "I'm Luvbi! Are you two friends? Or are you two going to kiss?"

"We just met." Ace said, both him and Serena blushing slightly.

"Oh" Luvbi said. "Okay then! Aunty Serena, come on. WE've got to get them to kiss each other."

"Right.' Serena said, nodding. "Coming."

"D-do you wanna see each other later?" Ace asked.

"S-sure." Serena said. "Where?"

"Can I come?" Serena asked.

"Maybe." Serena said, picking the little girl up and putting her on her hip.

"Yay!" Luvbi cheered, wrapping her arms around Serena in a hug. Serena laughed, wrapping her own around the girl.

"Well" Ace said, chuckling himself. "I'll see you later then."

"Okay." Serena said. Ace walked off, leaving the two to themselves.

"Well" Serena said, carrying Luvbi towards the theater. Suddenly, Vivian came bursting out.

"It happened." She said.

"How?" Serena and Luvbi asked, knowing exactly what she meant.

"Well" Vivian said.

 _Flashback_

"This movie's pretty good." Lucinda said, finishing her tenth jumbo bowl of popcorn.

"Yeah." Grey said, not even a tenth of the way through his first. "You want some of my popcorn?"

"Sure." Lucinda said, reaching into Grey's bowl, taking something. But, she found out it wasn't popcorn.

"Th-that's my hand." Grey said.

"O-oh." Lucinda said, releasing it. "Oops."

"I-it's fine." Grey said, both of them blushing slightly.

"S-so Grey." Lucinda said after a bit of silence. "R-remember that time…when Serena made us…"

"Y-yeah." Grey said. "Wh-why?"

"D-do" Lucinda asked, blushing. "Do you wanna do it again?"

"Wh-what?" Grey asked, blushing.

"D-do you?" Lucinda asked.

"U-uh…" Grey said, Lucinda wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"Sure.' He said, smiling at his best friend. "But, let's make it better."

"O-okay." Lucinda said as Grey closed the distance between their lips.

They held for about thirty seconds, breaking it after that.

"Was that better?" Grey asked, a sly smile on his face.

"I don't know." Lucinda said, the same smile on her face. "I think I need a second opinion."

"Okay then.' Grey said, kissing Lucinda once again.

 _Present time_

"Nice!" Serena said, grinning.

"Yay!" Luvbi cheered.

"Well" Serena said, looking at her watch. "It's time for me to get something to eat. I'm starving."

"Okay." Vivian said. "Don't clean out the diner this time."

"Whatever.' Serena said, grinning. "I'll see you later."

"Okay.' Vivian said.

"Can I come?" Luvbi asked.

"Sure, kid.' Serena said.

"Yay!" Luvbi cheered.

The two of them left to get some food, Vivian returning back to her home.

 _That night_

"Lucinda! Serena!" Coco shouted, bursting through the door. "Wake up!"

"Wh-what?" the two girls said, sitting up in their bed.

"It's Luvbi!" Coco said, her eyes full of worry and panic. "I can't find her anywhere. She's gone! But, I could sense a trace of Shadows in her room!"

"What are you saying?" Lucinda asked, not quite picking up on it.

"I think she's been kidnapped." Coco said, clenching a fist.

* * *

Oh no! Luvbi's been kidnapped?! Who could have done that?! Find out soon.

On another note, Lucinda and Grey have finally gotten together.


	40. New Body Part Eight: Rescue

Chapter Thirty Nine: New Body Part Eight: Rescue

"What?!" Serena shouted. "What do you mean?!"

"I woke up to check on her because I heard a noise coming from her room." Coco said. "But, when I got there, she wasn't there and there was a trace of Shadow magic in the air."

"Bedlam." Serena said, growling. "That bitch."

"I got here as soon as I heard." Vivian shouted, coming in from the shadows. "I heard Bedlam."

"Are they still at the usual place?" Serena asked Vivian.

"I think so." Vivian said, thinking. "But, be careful, Serena. Bedlam's become even more crafty and evil than before."

"Well then." Serena said, cracking her knuckles. "I'll enjoy what I'm gonna do to her then."

"What will you do?" Coco asked.

"Let' just say" Serena said. "That there are still aspects of my past that I keep in case I need them."

"Serena." Vivian said, putting a hand on her sister's arm. (A/N: Vivian is as tall as Serena)

"I'm going to get her back." Serena said. "I'll be back with her, Coco, I promise."

"I know you will." Coco said, nodding. "I have full confidence in you, Serena. Just, don't do anything you'll regret."

"Don't worry." Serena said, moving through the shadows. "I won't."

Lucinda grabbed Serena's arm as she did, getting dragged with her.

"What are you doing?" Serena asked.

"We're partners." Serena said, grinning. "Together forever, right?"

"Allright." Serena said, grinning. "Let's go then."

 _With Bedlam, Marilyn, and Luvbi_

"I-I want A-Aunty Ser-rena!" the little girl sobbed, her eyes filled with tears. Luvbi was tied to a chair by her wrists and ankles, Bedlam and Marilyn standing nearby.

"Well too bad!" Bedlam said, sneering in her face. "She's not coming and if she does, she won't rescue you."

"Y-yes she w-will." Luvbi said, sniffling.

"No she won't." Bedlam said, cackling. "When she does come, we'll be ready and we'll stop her."

 _With Lucinda and Serena_

This place is pretty dingy." Lucinda said, looking at the structure, an abandoned castle looking building.

"It's over a thousand years old." Serena said. "I'm surprised it's still standing."

"Woah." Lucinda said, shocked. "That's amazing."

"Yeah." Serena said, nodding. "It is."

"So" Lucinda asked. "Where would we find Luvbi?"

"Not sure." Serena said, clenching a fist. "But, I'm gonna find out."

"Do you want me to fight them?" Lucinda asked. "Because you guys were your friends?"

"That won't stop me." Serena said. "I'm not one for sentiment. I'll be fine."

"Okay." Lucinda said, nodding. "So, where's the door?"

"Right here." Serena said, walking through a part of the wall. Lucinda looked at it, shocked for a second, before touching the portion of the wall, realizing that it was an illusion. She stepped through to see that it was larger than she'd expected.

"This place is known as the Ghost House." Serena said. "We called it that because all the Boos, Shadow Spectres, and Shadow Sirens used to hang out here. Then it was abandoned and me and the Shadow Sirens (that's what we called the group of me, Vivian, Bedlam, and Marilyn) used it as a clubhouse of sorts. It was a great place to mess around and have fun. Well, that was before Dimentio anyway."

"Understood." Lucinda said. "So, where in here would they keep Luvbi?"

"If I remember correctly" Serena said. "They'd be in the main hall. It's a little ways down here."

Serena moved through the House, her familiarity with the place aiding her in finding easily the rooms she needed to go through. Lucinda followed as best as she could, trying her best to keep up with the Shadow human.

Eventually, Serena made it to the main hall. She saw Luvbi, who was tied to a chair and crying.

"A-Aunty S-Serena?" Luvbi sniffled.

Serena ran over to the girl, freeing her and hugging her, Luvbi curling into a ball and crying.

"Hush, little one." Serena said, stroking the little girl's face. "It's okay."

"I-I was so s-scared." Luvbi said, wrapping her arms around Serena.

"I know." Serena said. She began to sing a lullaby to the little girl that she'd sung several times before.

" _When winter comes and snow of white_

 _I will keep you from your fright_

 _When springtime blooms and flowers shine_

 _I'll love you because you are mine_

 _And when the rain begins to fall_

 _I'll hold you tight, won't let you fall_

 _And when the storms rage outside_

 _Inside my trust you can confide_

 _When summer sun shines brightest rays_

 _Close by my side, I'll keep you safe_

 _When autumn leaves turn rainbow hues_

 _I will be here, always for you_

 _Tucked safely in your bed you sleep_

 _Knowing my heart you'll always keep_

 _And when you're frightened by your fears_

 _I'll be right here to dry your tears"_

Luvbi stopped crying, yawning and falling asleep on Serena's shoulder. Serena smiled, standing up with the girl tucked safely in her arms.

"Let's go.' She said softly. "We maybe could teleport without waking her."

"Oh, you're not leaving just yet." Came the voice from nearby them. Bedlam emerged from the shadows, Marilyn right next to her.

"Leave u **s alone."** Serena said, growling. **"I won't warn you again."**

"Oh please." Bedlam said, grinning. "You won't try anything with that girl in your arms."

Serena simply glared, her eye flashing red for a second. The shadows beneath Bedlam and Marilyn reached up and grabbed them, forming hands. The two Shadow Sirens looked down at them in horror and surprise. The shadows dragged them down, quickly and powerfully, closing after they were gone.

"What'd you do to them?" Lucinda asked.

"Taught them a lesson." Serena said, growling. "They're not dead, if that's what you're asking."

"Okay." Lucinda said. "Let's go home."

"Right." Serena said, taking the three of them through the shadows.

 _At the castle_

They arrived, appearing in front of Coco and Vivian.

"Oh, thank the Stars." Coco said, smiling. She made a slight gesture to take Luvbi, but decided against it. Serena sat down on Lucinda's bed, gently rocking back and forth with her and whispering her lullaby.

"I'll sleep over at your place tonight." Lucinda said to her older sister. "I think Serena's gonna be fine here with Luvbi."

"Okay." Coco said, nodding as the three of them walked out, leaving Serena and Luvbi to themselves.

* * *

So, Luvbi's back safe and sound. That's good. Hopefully nothing else will happen to her. But, i wonder what the gang'll do next. Find out soon.


	41. New Body Part Nine: A Child's Love

Chapter Forty: New Body Part Nine: A Child's Love

"Hey, Luvbi.' Coco said, walking into her living room. "What are you doing?"

"I'm drawing a picture for Aunty Serena." The little girl said, smiling up at Coco.

"Oh?" Coco said, impressed. "Can I see?"

"Sure." Luvbi said, holding up her drawing. It was of two people hugging each other. One of the people had purple hair was taller and the other had whitish hair and was shorter.

"Is that you and Aunty Serena hugging?" Coco asked.

"Uh huh." Luvbi said, nodding. "The purple one's Aunty Serena and the other one is me."

"Oh." Coco said, smiling. "Well, it looks very nice."

"Yay!" Luvbi cheered. "Can I go show it to her now?"

"Sure." Coco said. "Let's go then."

"Yay!" Luvbi cheered again, jumping into Coco's arms. Coco carried the girl out and walked into the castle. She set Luvbi down at the table, going toward Serena and Lucinda's room.

At that moment Lucinda walked out of her room, yawning. Serena walked out a minute later, her hair a bit ruffled. The two of them walked into the kitchen, sitting down to eat.

"Aunty Serena!" Luvbi said, running over to Serena. "I drew you a picture."

"Oh?" Serena said, looking at the drawing. "Why, that's beautiful? Am I the purple one?"

"Yep." Luvbi said, smiling. "And the other one's me."

"I see." Serena said, grinning. "It's a great drawing."

"Thanks." Luvbi said, smiling wider.

"I'm gonna hang this up in Lucinda's room." Serena said, standing up. "If that's okay with you, that is."

"Okay.' Luvbi said, holding her hands to Serena as the Shadow human picked her up and carried her with her to Lucinda's room, where she taped the drawing to the wall, standing back so she and Luvbi could admire it.

"There." Serena said. "I think that's the place for it."

"Yeah." Luvbi said, smiling. She hugged Serena around the neck, kissing her on the cheek.

"I love you Aunty Serena." Luvbi said, snuggling her head onto Serena's shoulder.

Serena blushed a deep red, not used to such affection.

"I love you too, kid." Serena said, kissing Luvbi on the forehead. "now, let's go get some breakfast."

"Okay." Luvbi said, wrapping her legs around Serena. Serena walked out of Lucinda's room, taking Luvbi back to the kitchen and sitting down, placing Luvbi on her lap. Coco brought out Luvbi's food and brought another plate for Serena. On the plate were bacon, eggs, sausage, and ham.

"Looks good, Coco." Serena said, eating some of hers.

"Thanks, Coco.' Luvbi said.

"You're welcome." Coco said.

"So, Luvbi" Serena said, looking at the little girl. "What do you wanna do later?"

"I wanna go to the park." Luvbi said, smiling. "Will you take me, Aunty Serena?"

"Okay." Serena said. "Are you ready now?"

"Sure." Luvbi said, finishing the last of her food. "Let's go."

"Alright." Serena said, nodding as she stood up, still holding Luvbi.

"Have fun you two." Coco said.

"We will!" Luvbi said, smiling as she wrapped her arms tightly around Serena.

As they walked out the door, the others began to talk.

"So" Lucinda said, thinking. "Serena's birthday is coming up."

"Who told you that?" Coco asked.

"She did." Lucinda said. "During one of our conversations when we were preparing to fuse for our contract we made back in the Light Star's realm."

"Oh." Coco said. "So, when is it?"

"In about a week." Lucinda said. "We should do something for it."

"Yeah.' Coco said. "She's essentially family. Huh. Never thought I'd say that about Serena before, but now I'll definitely say it."

"I wouldn't believe I'm saying it either." Lucinda said. "I mean, one year ago, she took over my body, forcing me to kill you. It's amazing how much she's changed."

"Yeah." Coco said. "I mean, Vivian said she used to be so much nicer, before she became the Shadow Queen. But, that was over a thousand years ago."

"I know, right." Lucinda said. "And she's my battle partner and we're like best friends."

"And she set you up with your boyfriend." Coco said, laughing.

"Y-yeah." Lucinda said, blushing slightly. "Speaking of which, what was your adventure like when you went to save mom from the X-Nauts?"

"Well" Coco said. "It was an adventure, I'll tell you that. I went to this place known as the Glitz Pit at one point and I fought the fighters, including the champ."

"Woah.' Lucinda said. "What was that like?"

"Well" Coco said, thinking back. "It went a little something like this."

 _Flashback_

"So, little girl." The giant birdman said, taunting the eight year old girl and the Koopa next to her. "You wanna tango with the Rawk? Well, you're gonna get Rawked!"

He then tuned to the crowd, the crowd getting pumped up.

"Can you smell" he shouted, putting his fist in the air. "What the Rawk is cookin'?" (A/N: I couldn't resist this reference XD)

The crowd roared, wanting to watch the champion, Rawk Hawk, fight his powerful challenger.

"I need that Crystal Star." Coco said, pointing to his belt. "I don't want your title, I just want the Star."

"Nice try, kid." Rawk Hawk said. "But, you're gonna have to do better than that if you want this belt."

"Alright then." Coco said, sighing. "WE'll fight you. Are you ready, Koops?"

"Yeah." Koops said. "Let's do it."

"Great." Coco said. "Let's do this right!"

Coco opened her bag, two Crystal Stars (all that she had as this point) flying out. They absorbed into Coco's body, making her glow for a second.

"So" Rawk Hawk said, grinning. "You're ready to get Rawked?"

"Yeah." Coco said, getting into a fighting stance. "Let's fight."

"Yeah." Koops said, nodding. "Let's fight."

The three of them charged forward, Coco's fist meeting Rawk Hawk's in midair. The two of them struggled, Coco's inferior base physical power being a slight disadvantage, but the Crystal Stars helping keep the balance up. She and Rawk Hawk kept in their powerful struggle, neither showing any signs of giving up.

"I need that Star!" Coco shouted, her anger rising. "Earth Tremor!"

Coco powered through Rawk Hawk's fist, knocking the champ out of the ring. She looked down at him, taking the Star off of his belt and leaving the rest. She handed him a fake Star of the same color, telling him to take it. Coco then walked out, waving to the champ, Koops following behind her.

 _Present time_

"Woah." Lucinda said, impressed. "I can't believe you beat Rawk Hawk. When you were eight no less."

"I know.' Coco said, chuckling. "I'm a bit surprised as well."

"You're definitely the cool sis." Lucinda said, fist bumping her sister.

"So are you." Coco said, her and Lucinda hugging. "So are you."

* * *

Awww. Such feelz. WEll, that was a nice chapter. But, can the happy times last? Find out soon.

Oh, and i drew a piece of art for Serena and Luvbi. It's on my Deviantart account, which is the same username as this one.


	42. New Body Part Ten: The Party

Chapter Forty One: New Body Part Ten: Serena's Birthday

"Aunty Serena!" Luvbi shouted happily, running into the room and hugging the Shadow human and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey, Luvbi." Serena said, hugging her back and kissing her on the forehead.

"Thanks for this one, Serena." Coco said, chuckling. "Me and Lucinda have been meaning to have a sister-sister date for a while and the whole Cackletta and Shrubella thing kinda hampered that."

"It's fine." Serena said, shrugging. "I'm sure me and Luvbi will have fun while you're gone."

"Yeah" Luvbi said, smiling. "Me and Aunty Serena will have lots of fun."

"Okay." Coco said, walking out of the room.

"So" Serena said, looking down at the little girl. "What should we do?"

"We should play hide and seek.' Luvbi said, smiling at Serena.

"Okay." Serena said, nodding. "So, who's hiding first?"

"Me!" Luvbi cheered.

"Okay then." Serena said, laughing. Luvbi released Serena and quickly ran to hide.

Serena covered her eyes and counted to one hundred, standing up afterwards. She began to look carefully around her, checking every nook and cranny.

"Luvbi!" she called. "come out come out wherever you are."

But, Luvbi didn't answer (obviously). Serena looked around some more, still not finding the little girl.

Suddenly, Serena heard the sound of sniffling coming from a closet nearby. She opened the door to see Luvbi crying, holding her leg, which was cut, probably the result of a fall.

"Luvbi!" Serena cried, picking the crying child up. "Are you alright?"

"A-aunty Serena" Luvbi said. "I hurt my leg."

"Here" Serena said, sitting down, placing the girl on her lap. "Let me see it."

Serena looked at the cut, pulling a bandage out of her pocket (one of the precautions of being friends with Lucinda). She kissed the injured place affectionately, putting the bandage over it and smoothing it out.

"There we go." She said softly, kissing the sniffling girl on the forehead. "All better."

"Now" Serena said, wiping the tears from Luvbi's eyes. "Let's dry those tears. No need to cry now. I'm right here."

"Th-thank you, Aunty Serena." Luvbi said, still sniffling. Serena held her tightly, rocking her back and forth gently.

"You're welcome, kid." Serena said, stroking the girl. "Now, what should we do?"

"C-can we go play outside?" Luvbi asked, looking up into Serena's eyes.

"Sure, kid." Serena said, nodding. "Let's go."

Serena stood up, Luvbi wrapping her arms around her neck. The Shadow human walked outside, sitting down on a porch swing that was on the balcony. She swung gently back and forth, Luvbi smiling and sighing in content. Serena smiled, the child's happiness making her feel happy. She couldn't put her finger on it, but some feeling in her chest was causing her to feel better.

" _I know I've felt this before."_ Serena thought. _"But, I can't remember exactly what it was called. Was it love?"_

 _With Coco and Lucinda_

"This is coming along nicely." Coco said, smiling at her handiwork. "I think it'll be good."

"Yeah." Lucinda said, nodding at her. "This'll definitely get a reaction."

"I hope so.' Coco said. "Or, all this effort went to waste."

"Yeah.' Lucinda said. "I'm sure she'll love it."

"I hope so, sis." Coco said.

 _With Serena and Luvbi_

Luvbi yawned, curling up in Serena's arms and resting her head on Serena's chest. Serena continued rocking, smiling down at the little girl.

After a little bit, Luvbi fell asleep, her soft, gentle breathing soothing Serena slightly.

"Rest easy kid." Serena said softly, gently stroking Luvbi's face. She looked at her, small traces of her tears still there.

Serena kissed Luvbi on the forehead, still rocking. The little girl smiled in her sleep, snuggling closer into Serena.

"You sure that's not your child?" came a familiar voice from behind Serena. She turned to see Ace leaning against a tree, a small grin on his face.

"Nope." Serena said. "We're not even related."

"Coulda fooled me." Ace said, shrugging. "So, you seem really good with kids."

"I've had to raise some before." Serena said, shrugging.

"Ah." Ace said, standing up and crossing his arms. "The Shadow Sirens?"

"What makes you assume that?" Serena asked.

"You can't fool me Sirena.' Ace said. "I know it's you. Not that I really care about a disliked past."

"Y-you know?" Serena asked, her eyes widening.

"Yeah." Ace said. "I read your aura. It's unmistakable. But, I can tell you're trying to atone. Especially since I can tell you genuinely care for her. But, that's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here?" Serena asked. "If not to ask me about my past?"

"I'm here" Ace said, shrugging. "To ask you out on a date."

"A d-date?" Serena asked.

"Yep.' Ace said, nodding. "A date. The two of us (and Luvbi if you want) eating a meal together and hanging out in a sense."

"I" Serena said, her face turning a bit redder. "I-I'd like that."

"Great.' Ace said, grinning. "How about next week?"

"S-sure." Serena said, nodding. "Th-that sounds nice."

"Great.' Ace said, turning around and walking away. "Well, I'll see ya later then."

After Ace left, Luvbi began to stir, yawning and sitting up. She looked up at Serena, smiling.

"Can we go to that big place with the big open floor?" she asked.

"Sure kid." Serena said, knowing the exact place. "Let's go."

Serena stood up, carrying the little girl in her arms. Luvbi wrapped her arms around Serena, resting her hear on Serena's shoulder.

When she arrived at the place, Serena opened the door, stepping in.

"It's dark in here." She said, looking around. "It's usually not dark in here. What's going on?"

Suddenly, the lights went on, Lucinda, Coco, Vivian, Grey and Rosalina standing under a sign that said 'Happy Birthday, Serena'. The room was set up for a party, clearly being in Serena's honor.

"Wh-what is all this?" Serena asked.

"Well" Lucinda said. "I figured since it's been a while since you had a birthday party, we should celebrate this one."

"I-I" Serena said, speechless. "I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll hurry up and make a wish.' Lucinda said, grinning. "I want some cake."

Serena looked at everyone, not saying anything. Then something unexpected happened: Serena began to tear up, overcome with emotion.

"Thank you, you guys." She said, tears escaping her eyes.

"Now" Luvbi said, wiping the tears from Serena's eyes. "Let's dry those tears. No need to cry now. I'm right here."

"Thanks, kid." Serena said. "Now, let's have that cake."

Everyone gathered around the cake, divvying it up between them.

 _In an unknown location_

"So" Dimentio said, grinning in his mirror, which showed Serena and her friends. "The demon has truly turned. This hampers my plans. Though, I'm not beaten yet. I will have her, mark these words."

* * *

So, Serena's probably having a happy birthday. That's good. And, she's got a date for later. But, what is Dimentio planning? And will he appear anytime soon or will i take another twenty chapters to reveal him XD? Find out soon.


	43. New Body Part Eleven: The Date

Chapter Forty Two: New Body Part Eleven: The Date

Serena woke up, yawning. She looked beside her to see Lucinda, snoring with her hair in her mouth. Serena chuckled softly to herself.

"That kid." she whispered. "Not sure how she's a princess with her behavior, but genetics is a weird thing. Though, from what I got when I possessed her mother, it didn't come from her dad's side."

Serena got up, stretching. She looked at the clock by the bed.

"Twelve thirty.' Serena said, impressed. "It's early. Well, I should get some breakfast."

The Shadow human left the room, heading to the dining room. She grabbed out a box of chocolate cereal, pouring it. She pulled chocolate milk out of the fridge, putting it on her cereal.

"Well well well" cam the voice of Coco. "A chocolate loving demon. Wonder where else I've seen one of those."

"Unlike her" Serena said, munching on her cereal. "I didn't fall in love with an angel."

"True." Coco said. "And, you're not the type to come when your name is called."

"Plus" Serena said. "My mother's not a cat woman."

"True again." Coco said. "So, what are you gonna do today?"

"I got a date." Serena said.

"Can I come?" Luvbi, who had come in.

"I don't know." Coco said. "It's more for big kids."

"Really?" Luvbi said, her tone becoming sad. "But, I want to go with Aunty Serena."

"Okay, kid." Serena said, picking the little girl up. "You can come with me."

"Yay!" Luvbi said, wrapping her arms around Serena and kissing her on the cheek. Serena blushed, kissing Luvbi on the cheek.

"So" Coco said. "Now that that's settled, we should get my lazyass of a sister out of bed."

"Yeah." Serena said. "I got this one."

"Okay." Coco said. "Have fun."

"Oh, I will." Serena said, grinning.

The Shadow human went into Serena's room, still holding Luvbi. She put a finger to her lips, telling Luvbi to be quiet. Luvbi nodded, smiling. Serena walked over to Lucinda, leaning over her. She took a breath, summoning her imitation skills.

"Lucinda" she said, her voice sounding as close to Grey's as she could get it. "Why don't you and I have a little fun?"

"Sure, Grey." Lucinda said, a sly smile on her face as she was still asleep. "What did you have in mind?"

"Something hot." Serena said, grinning.

"Okay." Lucinda said. "I'll make the first move."

"Go ahead." Serena said.

"Okay." Lucinda said, smiling slyly, still asleep.

What Lucinda did next shocked Serena. The Koopa princess grabbed Serena around her neck and kissed her full on the lips. Serena's expression was one of pure shock as she struggled to escape Lucinda's grip.

Once Lucinda let go, Serena jumped back, scrubbing her mouth. Luvbi giggled as Lucinda woke up, smacking her lips.

"Grape.' She said, thinking. "Wait…Grey doesn't wear grape. Only…oh my Stars."

"Goddamn!" Serena said. "You are one frisky girl."

"What did you do?" Lucinda asked, horrified slightly.

"I tried to wake you up." Serena said, disgusted. "But you f$%&ing came onto me, you sicko."

"Well, Grey kisses better than you." Lucinda said, sticking her tongue out at Serena.

"Oh yeah?" Serena said, standing up, holding Luvbi. "Well, you don't taste very good."

The two girls stuck their tongues out at each other.

"Well, I got you up." Serena said. "Let's not speak of this."

"Agreed." Serena said.

"I can keep a secret." Luvbi said, smiling.

"Thanks, kid.' Serena said, kissing Luvbi on her cheek.

"You're welcome.' Luvbi said, smiling.

"Don't you have a date?" Lucinda asked.

"Yeah." Serena said. "I'm gonna get ready and grab me some emergency snacks. It's at four."

"Okay." Lucinda said.

 _Later—at Serena's date_

"You look nice." Ace said, impressed. "And, so do you Luvbi."

"Thanks.' Both of them said, Serena blushing.

Serena was wearing her usual attire, but she had let her hair flow more. Luvbi was dressed up a little nicer, but not much.

"So." Ace said, gesturing toward their seats. "What's been happening?"

"We've been fine." Serena said. "How about you?"

"I've been fine." Ace said. "Me and my sister, Shadow, went out for breakfast and we had some fun with my best friend, Eon."

"Nice." Serena said. "I didn't know you had a sister."

"I never said it." Ace said.

"What's she like?" Serena asked.

"She's got black hair like mine." Ace said. "But, her eyes are red. And, she's got this necklace from our mom she loves."

"That's nice." Serena said. "So, what's the plan for tonight?"

"Well" Ace said. "We're actually gonna meet up with her and Eon for a movie."

"Cool." Serena said, nodding. "When?"

"Now, actually." Ace said. "WE're gonna watch Attack of the Koopa Pack."

"Oh, I've been wanting to see that." Serena said. "Let's go then."

The three of them left and headed to the theater on the edge of town. Waiting outside the theater were two women.

The first was dressed in an orange jacket and pants. She wore a darker orange shirt under that. Orange combat boots adorned her feet, chains around them. She wore orange fingerless gloves. Around her neck was a cream colored fluffy scarf. Her hair was a fiery orange, fading to a fiery yellow orange at the ends of it. Her eyes were orange and fiery, complementing the grin on her face.

The second was dressed in a white pair of pants with large green spots on them. She wore a white jacket over a dark green shirt. She wore green fingerless gloves. Around her neck was a red rose petal that seemed like it was made for her. Her hair was as dark as Ace's, but a softer style. Her eyes were a liquid red, full of life and joy.

"So" the orange clad girl said, looking Serena and Luvbi over. "This is your date? She doesn't seem your type."

"Eon." The other woman, Shadow, said, nudging her best friend.

"What?" Eon said, grinning at Shadow.

"Eon, Shadow." Ace said. "This is Serena and her little friend, Luvbi."

"Hi." Shadow said, waving.

"Let's go enjoy the movie.' Ace said, the five of them going inside.

 _With Dimentio_

"Soon." The Dark Jester said, grinning. "Very soon."

* * *

So, Dimentio's planning something. Oh boy. But, it seems that Serena will have a nice date. What's gonna happen next? Find out soon.


	44. New Body Part Twelve: Dimentio Attacks

Chapter Forty Three: New Body Part Twelve: Dimentio Attacks

"So, guys" Shadow said, coming out of the salon. "What do you think?"

Shadow had green streaks of highlights in her hair, about three shades darker than the shirt she was wearing.

"You look like a Gardevoir.' Ace said, leaning back in the chair he was in.

"That's what I was going for." Shadow said. "But, I wanted some of my original color."

"You guys play Pokémon?" Serena asked.

"Yeah.' Ace said. "It's my favorite franchise."

"Huh." Serena said. "Cool."

"What's your favorite?" Luvbi, who was sitting on Serena's lap, asked.

"Darkrai." Ace said, grinning.

"Gardevoir." Shadow said, smiling.

"Flareon." Eon said, grinning.

"You know" Serena said, thinking. "You guys are kinda dressed like those Pokémon."

"We know." Ace said. "It's our style."

"Oh" Serena said. "Like Gijinka?" (A/N: a gijinka is what Pokémon look like as humans—if you want a better visual, I wrote an entire series on it: Pokémon Azure Light and its sequels.)

"Yeah.' Ace said.

"You mean" Luvbi asked. "You can turn into Pokémon?"

"Maybe." Ace said, grinning.

"Cool." Luvbi said, her eyes wide with excitement. "Can you turn into a Pokémon, Aunty Serena?"

"Nope." Serena said, laughing. "But, if I could, I'd be a Gengar."

"What would I be?" Luvbi asked.

"Hmm." Serena said, thinking. "You would be…a Ralts."

"A Ralts?" Luvbi asked.

"Yeah." Serena said, kissing Luvbi on the forehead. "Because you're so full of joy and I can't help but feel happy around you."

"Really?" Luvbi asked.

"Yeah, kid." Serena said, hugging the little girl. "Really."

"yay." Luvbi said, smiling as she hugged Serena back. "I love you Aunty Serena."

"I love you too, kid." Serena said, smiling.

"Aww.' Shadow said. "That's adorable."

"Yeah." Ace said. "It is."

"Aunty Serena" Luvbi said, looking up at the Shadow human. "Can we get ice cream?"

"Sure, kid." Serena said, laughing. "What kind do you want?"

"Strawberry." Luvbi said. "It's my favorite."

"Mine too, kid." Serena said, laughing again.

"That sounds like fun." Ace said. "Let's get some."

"Yeah." Shadow and Eon said, standing up.

"Well" Serena said. "Let's hit that one near the theater."

"Okay." They said, nodding. "Let's do it."

They went to the ice cream place, sitting down and ordering some ice cream.

"I'll take Darkberry crunch." Ace said.

"Me too." Shadow said.

"Fire Flower Power Rush." Eon said, grinning.

"Two strawberries." Serena said, ordering for herself and Luvbi.

"With extra strawberries." Luvbi said, smiling.

"Yeah." Serena said. "With extra strawberries."

Once their ice cream came, they began to eat, talking.

"This is good ice cream." Ace said. "I didn't know they knew how to make it like back home."

"Yeah." Shadow said, nodding. "It's just like back home."

"Definitely." Eon agreed."

"So" Serena asked. "Where are you guys from?"

"Well" Ace said. "We're from the Star Haven."

"Really?" Serena asked, impressed. Not many beings from Star Haven came down to be around other beings. Star Haven was essentially the realm where the Stars resided. The beings there were powerful, but usually they didn't interact with the beings on earth. Though, in their defense, they were protecting the people with their power.

"Yeah." Ace said. "Well, our mom was born there, but we kinda moved out."

"What's you mom's name?" Serena asked.

"Arcea (ar-say-uh)." Ace said. "She adopted me and Shadow and is Eon's birth mother."

Serena's eyes widened. Arcea was the leader of the Star Haven, even higher in rank that Eldstar. She commanded the respect of nearly every being in existence. Even when she was Sirena the Shadow Queen, Serena held respect for Arcea.

"That's cool.' Luvbi said, amazed.

"Yeah.' Serena said. "It is."

"Kinda." Ace said.

"She's kinda weird." Eon said.

"Everyone thinks their mothers are weird." Serena said.

"Well" Eon said. "She's got this crush on Gira, this guy from the Shadow Tribe."

"Well" Serena said, shrugging. "Anyone can find love and be loved. I know that now."

"Yeah." Ace said, chuckling. "I think she's a bit obsessive in it though."

"How so?" Serena asked.

"Just don't be around her when she's drunk." Ace warned. "That's something to note. She one time mistook a friend of ours for Gira. Now, this would have been less misunderstood if our friend was not both out age and a girl."

"That's pretty drunk.' Serena said.

"Actually.' Shadow said. "That's normal drunk. Super drunk was she tried to come onto her, thinking she was Gira."

"That's definitely more drunk." Serena said. "Well, what should we do after this?"

"We should go grab a meal." Ace said, his and Eon's stomachs growling. "It's about dinner time."

Serena's stomach growled as well, Luvbi giggling and poking it.

"Sounds great." Serena said. "What are you guys in the mood for?"

"Pizza!" Luvbi said, excitedly.

"Sounds good.' Ace said. "I could go for some pizza."

"Me too." The others agreed. They all got up and headed out the door of the ice cream shop, heading to the Koopa Hut pizza place.

"I've heard this place is good." Ace said, all of them sitting down.

"Oh, it is." Serena said. "Lucinda and I eat here all the time when Coco kicks us out of her diner."

"Funny" Ace said, chuckling. "You'd think Coco wouldn't want you two to go to her competition."

"Well" Serena said. "WE head here after we clean Coco's place out."

"Ah" Ace said, understanding. "So, it's to aid you in satisfying your hunger."

"Pretty much yeah." Serena said, shrugging.

"Aunty Serena eats a lot." Luvbi said. "Almost as much as Lucinda."

"That princess can sure pack away the food." Ace said.

"Don't I know it?" Serena said, laughing.

"Well" Ace said, shrugging as they headed to the pizza place. Once there, they sat down, ordering their food.

"So" Ace said when their food appeared. "Wha—"

He was interrupted by an explosion outside. They all ran out to see the last thing any of them wanted to see. In the middle of the city, throwing down balls of magic, was the Dark Jester himself: Dimentio.

Serena dropped to her knees, her eyes wide with terror. Luvbi shivered, feeling Serena's fear emanating off of her.

"A-Aunty Serena?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

"N-no." Serena said, curling into a ball, still holding Luvbi.

At that moment, Dimentio turned towards them. His eyes widened at the sight of them.

"Sirena?" he asked, grinning. "And, the Unholy Trinity? Amazing to see the likes of you can get along."

Serena's eyes widened. The Unholy Trinity? The three beings responsible for sealing Dimentio away in the first place?

"So" Ace said, he, Shadow, and Eon standing and facing Dimentio. "You remember us. Interesting."

"I'm not interested in you." Dimentio said, grinning. "I'm more interested in the more powerful of beings in this kingdom: the princess and my Shadow Puppet"

"You're not harming anyone here." Ace shouted, he and Shadow summoning Dark magic while Eon summoned Fire magic.

"I'll start with one." Dimentio said, grinning as he fired a burst of his own magic; straight at Serena. The blast razed the Shadow human, who was unharmed. But, Serena saw something that horrified her: the blast had hurt Luvbi, burning her.

* * *

Oh, shit! Did not see that one coming. But, i know what's coming next. I'll just give you guys the next chapter title: Shadows of Mortality. What happens? Find out soon.


	45. New Body Part Thirteen: Small Victory

Chapter Forty Four: New Body Part Thirteen: Small Victory

Serena stared at the little girl's body, shock and horror on her face. The Unholy Trinity turned, seeing Dimentio's actions.

"Y-you" Serena said, tears coming to her eyes as she saw Luvbi, unconscious, burned, and probably hurting. "You fucking MONSTER!"

"You and I have unfinished business, Sirena." Dimentio said, grinning still. "Let's finish this."

"You want" Serena said, her eyes turning a deep crimson. "to **finish this? Fine then. I'll finish this."**

"Serena." Ace said. "Don't do it. It's what he wants."

" **I'll take his fucking head!"** Serena shouted, gently placing Luvbi on the ground. Shadow took the girl, using some of her healing magic on her, taking away some of the burn. Luvbi seemed more peaceful, but she curled up into a ball.

Serena clenched her fists, dark magic coating her, making her skin turn dark purple. Her hair waved like it was electrically charged. Dark purple fire formed in her hands, the Shadow Queen reformed.

"Excellent." Dimentio said, grinning. "You've come back to me, my puppet."

" **I'll end your existence!"** Serena shouted, rushing for Dimentio, pulling back a powerful Shadow Punch.

Dimentio caught her fist, punching her in the face. Her expression turned to surprise as she flew backwards.

" **You're going to PAY!"** Serena shouted, cupping her hands, powerful dark magic in her hands. She launched the beam, the beam doing massive damage.

Dimentio, however, was unharmed. He grinned, snapping his fingers as a beam struck Serena, sending her into the ground.

Serena jumped back up, still pissed off. She was about to charge back at Dimentio when a hand grabbed her wrist. She looked back to see who it was, glaring at them.

"It won't work." Lucinda said, being the one holding her wrist. "He's too powerful for you alone."

" **Then, what do you suggest we do?"** Serena growled.

"You know what." Lucinda said calmly.

" **Right."** Serena said, nodding. She took Lucinda's hand, the two of them glowing for a second.

In their glowing, they held their own arms close to their chest, crossing them as they leaned forward a little. Their auras began to rise slightly, their bodies flashing. They also began to levitate as a dark bubble of shadows appeared around them, enveloping them and partially shielding them from view. Dimentio looked into the bubble as best he could, preparing himself for what Lucinda and Serena were becoming.

Their bodies flashed, shooting together, molding into one.

Their fused body began to shudder with the force of their power. They threw back their head and arms, screaming with the power they were emitting. A huge burst of power could be felt, even outside the bubble. Their skin turned a dark purple, becoming even more shadowy than Serena's. The being's hair turned a flaming green, actually becoming a fire. Her eyes became even greener, their intensity like that of a green sun. A dark aura burst forth from her body, the bubble shattering as she dropped to the ground, still shouting powerfully.

The fragments of the bubble returned to her, clinging to her as a powerful green fire formed around her. The fire completely blocked her from view, her aura transmuting into it as she continued screaming, though it was clear it wasn't from pain. The sheer power of the fire heated up the area around them, but also darkening it.

Suddenly, the fire dispersed into the air, forming five little balls of flame. The balls of flame shot into their fused body, causing it to flash as her body became like fire.

The aura around her body shattered, revealing a powerful being of both darkness and fire. The being looked like a shadow, but flaming. She had dark purple, shadowy skin. She wore wearing powerful looking dark purple armor that gave off a very powerful dark aura. Dark green fire came off of her gloved hands, burning hot and bright. Her hair was a dark green fire, going all the way down her back and billowing like it was in a breeze, yet still behaving like a fire. Her eyes were very intimidating as well. They were burning green and they had dark purple pupils. Green streaks veined down her face, almost like cracks. Her aura was around her and burning. It was purple on the inside, but a barrier of green surrounded the fire, making it seem even more intense. The being looked at Dimentio, clenching her fists with pure anger in her eyes.

"So" Dimentio said, grinning. "The fusion has come."

" **Yes."** Luciren said, growling. **"And, now, you meet your end."**

Luciren charged at Dimentio once again, this time pulling back for a powerful Hellfire (Dark/Fire) Punch, slamming Dimentio in the face. This time, the Dark Jester was sent flying, hitting the ground. Immediately after he hit the ground, Luciren landed on him, repeatedly punching him in the face.

Dimentio put up a field that pulsed Luciren back, knocking her off. She rushed back forward, Dimentio blocking her blow.

"You're stronger than I anticipated." Dimentio said, grinning. "I'll leave for now, lick my wounds. But, I'll be back soon."

" **Don't bother.'** Luciren said, growling as Dimentio disappeared through a portal, leaving them to themselves. Luciren de-fused into Serena (who was back to her human form) and Lucinda once again.

Serena ran over to Luvbi, looking at her and picking her up from Shadow. She saw the slow rise and fall of the little girl's chest, crying and hugging her tightly.

"A-Aunty S-Serena?" Luvbi asked, beginning to stir.

"Yes, Luvbi?" Serena asked, sitting down and holding Luvbi.

"Are you okay?" Luvbi asked, snuggling into Serena's grip.

"Yes." Serena said, smiling. "Now that you're okay."

"Good." Luvbi said, smiling as she closed her eyes again. "I don't like it when you're sad."

"I don't like it when you're sad either." Serena said, hugging Luvbi.

"Well" Luvbi said, smiling up at Serena. "Let's get ice cream. Then we won't be sad."

"Alright." Serena said, laughing. "Let's go get some."

"Strawberry?" Luvbi asked, hopeful.

"Yeah.' Serena said, kissing Luvbi on the forehead. "With extra strawberries."

"Yay!" Luvbi cheered, hugging Serena. "I love you, Aunty Serena.'

"I love you too, kid." Serena said, hugging her back. "Now, let's go get ice cream."

"Yay!" Luvbi said as Serena stood up, carrying her to the ice cream shop.

"She sure loves that kid." Eon said.

"Yeah." Lucinda said, nodding. "It's sweet. Especially since it's what convinced Rosalina she had changed."

"Yeah." Ace said. "She's definitely not like she used to be. "Well, I want some ice cream too."

"Yeah." Lucinda said. "I want me some ice cream. Koopa Berry Blitz rules!"

"Well" Shadow said. "Let's get some ourselves."

"Yeah." Eon said as they all went to the ice cream shop to get ice cream.

* * *

so, a happyish ending. Luvbi's recovered, SErena drove Dimentio away, and it's all happy. But, is the story over? Find out soon.


	46. New Body Part 14: Mother-Daughter Time

Chapter Forty Five: New Body Part Fourteen: Mother-Daughter Time

"Lucinda" came the voice of Peach, leaning over the snoring princess and her newest best friend. The Koopa Queen shook Lucinda, trying to wake her up. "Wake up, honey, I've got something to ask you."

"Unh, wha?" Lucinda asked, half asleep.

"Would you like to go on a mother-daughter picnic with me?" Peach asked.

"Yeh, sure, wha'ever." Lucinda said, falling back fully asleep.

"Okay then." Peach said. "I'll see you in an hour under the Great Oak."

Peach left the room, closing the door behind her. Lucinda resumed her snoring, wrapping her arms around Serena.

Serena shifted her position so that her arm was draped over Lucinda, the Koopa Princess pulling the Shadow human closer.

Both humans snored on, sleeping until Coco and Luvbi snuck into the room. Coco held a finger up to her lips, Luvbi giggling silently. Coco held the little girl as she tiptoed up to Lucinda, grinning. She leaned down next to Lucinda's ear.

"Careful, Coco." Luvbi said. "Aunty Serena did that and Lucinda kissed her.'

"Really?" Coco asked.

"Yeah.' Luvbi whispered. "But, she said not to tell, so don't tell, okay?"

"Sure, Luvbi.' Coco said, nodding. "I promise."

"Good." Luvbi whispered, smiling. "So, what are you going to do?"

"Something I haven't done in a long time.' Coco said, grinning. She grabbed a handful of Lucinda's hair, placing it over her mouth. "Watch this, Luvbi.'

Lucinda, still snoring, began to munch on her hair, Coco and Luvbi giggling at her. Coco then leaned down next to Lucinda's ear, taking a deep breath.

"WAKE UP, LUCINDA!" Coco shouted, the younger princess jolting awake, along with Serena. Both girls clutched their chests, panting heavily.

"What the f$%& Coco?!" they both shouted at the older princess, who grinned.

"Well" Coco said, grinning. "I needed you guys up. This was the quickest way."

"Both Serena and Lucinda stuck their tongues out at Coco, Coco laughing. Luvbi scrambled out of Coco's arms, getting up onto the bed and sitting herself comfortably in Serena's arms.

"Good morning, Aunty Serena." She said, wrapping her arms around Serena, hugging her.

"Mornin', kid." Serena said, hugging Luvbi back, Luvbi nuzzling Serena.

"Can we go on a picnic, Aunty Serena?" Luvbi asked.

"Sure, kid." Serena said, chuckling. She got up, carrying Luvbi, who lay her head on Serena's shoulder. Serena, smiled, holding her close. She walked out of the room, Luvbi wrapping her legs around her.

"They're such a good pair." Lucinda said.

"Yeah." Coco said. "I'm so glad they hit it off so quickly."

"Yeah." Lucinda said. "I'm actually surprised too. I mean, I knew I could get her at least a few friends, but I didn't think that I could get her a friend like Luvbi. I mean, Luvbi sees her as almost a mother figure. I didn't think I'd ever see her like that."

"Me either." Coco said. "So, what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna go eat.' Lucinda said. "Then I'm gonna head on a picnic with mom."

"And pig out even more." Coco said, laughing.

"Yep." Lucinda said, grinning. "What? You think it's weird?"

"For you" Coco said, putting her arm around Lucinda. "no. This is about normal for you."

"Yeah." Lucinda said. "I know."

"Well" Coco said. "I'm hungry too. Let's grab some food. You want the diner food?"

"Sure." Lucinda said, nodding. The two of them walked out of the room, Lucinda closing the door behind her.

 _With Serena and Luvbi_

"Do you want any more sandwiches, Aunty Serena?" Luvbi asked as she pulled food out of the picnic basket.

"If you don't want 'em." Serena said, shrugging. Luvbi took half of them, giving the other half to Serena.

"Thanks, kid.' Serena said, smiling at Luvbi, who smiled back. They ate their sandwiches and lay back down on their blanket, looking up at the sky.

"That cloud looks like a Buzzy Beetle." Luvbi said, pointing at a cloud.

"Yeah.' Serena said, then pointing to another cloud. "And, that one looks like a Koopa."

"Yeah.' Luvbi said, laughing. "Ant, that one looks like you."

Luvbi pointed to a cloud that did indeed look like Serena.

"Woah." Serena said. "Cool."

"Now, let's find one of me." Luvbi said, giggling.

"Okay." Serena said, laughing. The two searched for one, having very little luck.

"Wait" Serena said after a minute. "I think I found one."

She pointed to a certain cloud, Luvbi looking at it.

"It does look like me." Luvbi said, laughing. "Let's find one of both of us."

"Yeah." Serena said, laughing. The two searched in vain, not finding one.

"Is that one?" Serena asked, pointing to a cloud.

"Yeah." Luvbi said, giggling. "That one's it."

"Sweet.' Serena said, pumping a fist. "We found it."

"Yay!" Luvbi cheered. "We did it!"

"Yeah." Serena said, wrapping her arms around Luvbi. "We did."

"I love you, Aunty Serena." Luvbi said, snuggling into Serena's grip.

"I love you too, Luvbi." Serena said, pulling Luvbi closer and issing her on the forehead.

 _With Peach and Lucinda_

"So, Lucinda" Peach said, sitting next to her daughter. "How have you been since the last time we spoke like this?"

"I've been good." Lucinda said. How about you?"

"Me too." Peach said. "Have you learned any new techniques?"

Yeah." Lucinda said. "I learned how to manipulate my flames into weapons and stuff."

"That's very good." Peach said. "Your father learned how to do that around your age too. He always tried to show off to me with it."

"What happened?" Lucinda asked, curious.

"More often than not" Peach said, giggling. "HE would end up making a fool of himself. But, he was always like that. And, he would never let it get him down. He'd always come back, more showy then the last."

'That sounds like dad alright." Lucinda said, laughing.

"He always knew how to make me smile." Peach said.

"So" Lucinda asked, curious. "How did the two of you meet?"

"Well" Peach said, thinking back. "We met at a formal gathering. It's a bit of a long story."

"Oh, come on." Lucinda said. "I wanna hear it."

"Okay.' Peach said. "Well, here it is."

* * *

so, there's a story to tell of their meeting. WEll, ,we'll find out about it soon, won't we?


	47. Starlight Love Part 1: Meeting

Chapter Forty Six: Starlight Love Part One: Meeting

The young girl ran through the fields of the Valley of the Mushrooms, her torn dress slightly impeding her progress, but she didn't care. She had to run, leave the city, leave the kingdom. Her bare feet were cut by thorns, but she bit her lip to avoid crying out from the pain. Behind her, the smoke of the kingdom behind her rose up

Her cousins had told her to run, find her best friend and leave. She couldn't find her, so she had just run, run into the valley between her kingdom and the world of Darkland.

She tripped on a root, crying out as she fell. After her fall, she finally began to cry, curling up into a ball and sobbing.

 _Elsewhere_

He had been taking a walk through the valley, sighing in the good view. He always liked walking in the valley. It was…calming.'

However, several things proved to him that it would not be a calming experience. At least, not in the way he expected.

He caught a scent in the air, from far away: the scent of destruction, the scent of death, the scent of fire. He looked over towards the far kingdom, seeing it burning, smoke billowing.

He then heard something, something odd. It sounded like someone crying, a female to be precise.

He ran to the source of the crying, finding a girl, curled up in a ball and sobbing.

The girl looked to be about thirteen, almost a year younger than him. She was wearing a small, simple and plain pink dress with no shoes, something a common girl would wear as a weekday dress. Her dress was torn, her hair messed up. Her hair was blonde, almost the color of the sun, long and flowing. He couldn't see her eyes, but they were a soft sapphire blue.

He looked down at the girl, kneeling beside her. She looked up at him, her eyes widening in fear.

He was a Koopa, about six inches taller than her. He had a green shell, which covered his orange skinned body. He had red eyes, which burned with the fire that was in his very soul. He had flame red hair, which was tied in a pony tail. He had pointed teeth, but he doubted she was scared of them. She seemed to be more scared of the fact that he was a Koopa.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, his voice gruff, but still carried some kindness.

"Y-you're a Koopa." She said, shuddering. She attempted to back away, but he moved around her, preventing her from moving any further back.

She curled tighter, shuddering even more than before. He simply stared at her, confused.

"What does being a Koopa have to do with it?" he asked, not understanding.

"M-my parents told me" she said, tears flowing. "Th-that Koopas were cruel, heatless monsters."

"Well" he said, slightly offended. "I can assure you we're not monsters for the most part."

He sat down next to her, gently rubbing her arm. She flinched at first, but the comfort the gesture provided made her feel better slightly. She looked up, realizing that this Koopa might not be so bad as she originally took him for.

She timidly sat up, sitting next to him. He simply looked at her, waiting to see what she'd do.

What she did next was a surprise: she gingerly reached her finger out and felt his arm, quickly pulling her hand away. She then touched it to him again, feeling it. She then felt his shell, then his hair. He just stared, confused at her actions.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"O-oh, I'm sorry." She said, making her frame smaller. "I-it's just…I've never seen a Koopa and I wondered what you felt like."

"Well" he said, shrugging. "I feel reptilian. Scaly, slick I guess. No need to be scared of me over that. I just didn't expect it is all."

"O-oh." She said, uncurling from her timid shape. He put an arm around her, another gesture she wasn't expecting.

"Well" he said. "What's your name? Mine's Kirin Alphaeus Koopa, but I prefer to go by Bowser."

"Okay then, Bowser." She said, smiling. "My name's Patricia Orphelia Kline, but I like to go by Peach (A/N: this is a direct reference to the Max Landis' Super Mario World screenplay, if you didn't catch that already)."

"Well then, Peach." Bowser said, chuckling. "What made you run into the valley with your dress all torn like that?"

"Well" Peach began. "it was a normal day in the kingdom…until they attacked."

"Who attacked?" Bowser asked.

"The Shadow Sirens." Peach said.

"The Shadow Sirens?" Bowser asked. "You mean those monsters made of the shadows?"

"Y-yes." Peach said, shuddering at the thought of them. "They destroyed my home and attacked all of my people. My cousins, Mario and Luigi managed to get me to safety, but they went to find my best friend, Daisy. I made it here, but ,I just couldn't run any further."

"This is a long way from any kingdom aside from the Darkland Kingdom." Bowser said. "Which kingdom are you from?"

"The Mushroom Kingdom." Peach said quietly.

Bowser's eyes widened. The Mushroom Kingdom was one of the most powerful cities in the world. It being destroyed meant that nearly every other kingdom was at risk. But, what monster had any reason to attack them, much less the Shadow Sirens?

"Why did they attack?" Bowser asked.

"I" Peach said, just before she broke down into tears. "I don't know. They just attacked, destroying everything, killing everyone. I'm the only one I know of that survived."

"That's terrible." Bowser said, taking Peach into a hug. Peach shuddered, not expecting the friendly gesture, but she sank into it when she realized what it was for.

"Do you" Bowser asked, thinking. "Want to come home with me? My family could take care of you."

"R-really?" Peach asked.

"Sure." Bowser said, nodding. "Let's go."

The Koopa stood up, helping the timid girl and walking her back to his kingdom. HE walked straight to the castle, the guards allowing him entrance.

"Th-this is your house?" Peach asked, frightened by the fact that the Koopa had just walked into the castle without a second glance.

"Bowser?" Peach asked, looking around. "Are you th-the prince?"

"Yes." Bowser said. "Why do you ask?"

"I" Peach said. "I was wondering why you just entered this castle without the guards stopping you or me."

"Ah." Bowser said. "Well, there's your answer."

"Kirin." Came another Koopa's voice from a room off to the right. "Who's your guest?"

"Mother." Bowser said, turning to face the voice's owner, a female Koopa about seven feet tall and wearing a crown on her head. "This is Peach. She's from the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Oh." Bowser's mother said, her tone turning sad. "Well, my sorrows to you, Peach. I heard about the kingdom's attack."

"Th-thanks." Peach said.

"You are welcome to stay here as you wish." Bowser's mother said, putting a clawed hand to her chest. "I am Claudia. Claudia Lavynnia Koopa. Kirin—my mistake, Bowser, will show you to the room you may use as well as show you around the castle and the town."

"Th-thank you.' Peach said, shocked at her hospitality.

"You're very welcome, Peach." Claudia said, smiling, before her face turned comforting. "Oh no, please don't cry."

Peach had begun to cry, burying her face in her hands, her shoulders quivering.

"Y-you're even n-nicer than my p-p-parents." She said in between sobs.

"Kirin." Claudia said, knowing what to do. "Take her to the room she's going to be using. Let her take it in slowly. Then we can begin introducing her to this culture."

"Yes, mother." Bowser said, escorting Peach gently to the room she was to be using.

"I have a feeling" Claudia said, thinking. "That she will be a wonderful guest."

* * *

So, the two have met. That's good. Wonder what'll happen next. Find out soon.


	48. Starlight Love Part 2: Friendship

Chapter Forty Seven: Starlight Love Part Two: Friendship

 _Three weeks after the previous chapter_

"So, Peach" Bowser asked, escorting the timid human around the town, the two of them already having become great friends. "What should we see first?"

"I" Peach said, thinking. "I don't know. I've never been here."

"Ah" Bowser said, remembering. "That's right. Well, I think we could find a nice place to start."

"Okay." Peach said, daunted by the size of the square and the various things inside of it.

"Intimidating?" Bowser chuckled, startling Peach, who nodded. "Yeah, the first time you see it, that's how it is. But, once you see it a few times, you get used to it."

"I'll take your word for it." Peach said, nodding as she stayed close to Bowser. The Koopa chuckled as he extended his hand out to her, her taking it, smiling.

"Would this place interest you?" Bowser asked, gesturing to a place entitled 'Koopa Game Hut'.

"I-I've never been in a Game Hut before." Peach said, thinking.

"Well" Bowser said, shrugging. "Let's see if you like it."

"Okay." Peach said quietly. They entered, taking a look around. Across the Hut, eight Koopas, each with spiked shells and different looks and ages came over.

There (in no particular order) was one with a large mop of blue hair that looked twelve, one wearing a red wrestler's mask with glasses that looked twelve, a girl wearing heels that looked nine, a Koopa with grey skin and a black star shaped birthmark that looked nine, one with a tall green hairdo and spiral glasses that looked eleven, one that could be mistaken for a younger version of Bowser that looked eight, one with rainbow hair that looked nine, and another one with less blue hair and a tennis racket that looked eight.

"Hey!" the girl shouted, pointing. "It's Bowser! And, he's…he's got a girlfriend!"

"What?!" the others shouted, looking over and noticing Bowser with Peach. They crowded around him, asking about Peach, some poking her (Peach being the first human they'd ever laid eyes on in their lives).

"Guys!" Bowser said, putting an arm in front of them. "Stop. She's not my girlfriend. She's a guest and I'm showing her around."

"To your looove.' The girl said, teasingly. Bowser hit her on the top of her head. She laughed, rubbing her head.

"Oh, right.' Bowser said. "Guys, this is Peach."

Peach waved timidly.

"Can we call her Mama Peach, King Daddy?" The Bowser lookalike asked. Peach blushed slightly at the name.

"What'd I tell you about calling me that?" Bowser said, crossing his arms, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, don't?" the kid said, thinking.

"That's right." Bowser said, then turning to Peach. "And, don't call her that either unless she wants you to."

"These guys are the Koopalings." Bowser said, pointing to them. "We're part of a group we call the Koopa Pack. That's Ludwig with the large amount of blue hair. Wendy is the girl. Roy's in the mask. Morton's the grey one. Junioir's the one that looks like me. Larry's the one with the racket. Lemmy's the rainbow haired one. Iggy's the one with the asparagus growing out of his head."

"Hi." They all said, several of them grinning.

"Hello." Peach said timidly.

"Well" Bowser said. "Let's show her around."

"I'll take her to the music store." Ludwig said.

"I'll take her to the boutique." Wendy said, striking a fashion model pose, which got a giggle out of Peach.

"I'll take her to the chemistry store." Iggy said.

"I'll take her to the candy store." Lemmy said, smiling.

"I'll take her to the diner." Morton and Roy both said, fist bumping.

"We'll take her to the sports store." Junior and Larry said.

"Well" Bowser said, chuckling. "I'll take her to some place first. You guys can show her later."

"Alright." The Koopalings said, nodding. They all left to head to their respective haunts, leaving Bowser and Peach to themselves.

"So' Bowser asked his guest. "What should we do next?"

"I don't know." Peach said, thinking. "Is there a place to sit down?"

"Well" Bowser said, thinking. "There's the fountain out by the flower garden. It's pretty nice."

"That sounds lovely." Peach said, smiling.

"Then let's go." Bowser said, escorting the human to the fountain.

However, when they arrived they found that the fountain was covered in vines.

"Oh my." Peach said. "It's covered in vines."

"Don't worry." Bowser said, grinning. "I'll handle it."

Bowser took a deep breath, shooting flames into his hand, the flames forming into a sword. He held the sword up to use it, but it blew up in his face, covering it in soot.

Peach giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. Bowser crossed his arms, chuckling a little.

"I meant to do that." He said, shrugging.

This only got Peach to giggle more, causing her to tough the vines, the vines receding.

"How'd you do that?" Bowser asked, impressed.

"I don't know." Peach said. "I've been able to do it for a while. It just comes naturally."

"That's pretty cool." Bowser said. "I'll bet if you learned how, you could become a mage."

"That sort of thing doesn't interest me." Peach said. "I'm not much of a fighter."

"You don't have to be." Bowser said. "Not all mages are fighters."

"Well" Peach said, thinking. "I guess I could do that. But, I'm not very good at it."

"Well" Bowser said, shrugging. "I'm not very good at summoning flame weapons. I guess we could both work on it some."

"Yeah.' Peach said, giggling some more. "Who knows magic here?"

"Well" Bowser said, thinking. "Kamek's the best teacher I know. He could probably teach both of us."

"Okay." Peach said. "That sounds like fun."

"Well, let's do it then." Bowser said, shrugging as they sat down.

"Can we stay here for a bit?" Peach asked, feeling the fountain's water. "This is really nice."

"Okay then." Bowser said. The two of the simply sat there, Peach then splashing her newest friend. Bowser grinned, splashing her back. The two of them then started a splashing war that got them both soaking wet, the two of them both laughing.

* * *

Well, it seems they've hit it off as friends. Good for them. Wonder how far it'll go. Find out soon (well, you should already know since the protagonist and titular character wouldn't be here if not XP)


	49. Starlight Love Pt 3: Wendy, Larry and Jr

Chapter Forty Eight: Starlight Love Part Three: Wendy, Junior, and Larry

 _With Wendy_

"So, Peach" Wendy asked the human girl. "What brought you to the Koopa Kingdom?"

"Well" Peach said, looking away from the female Koopa. "M-my kingdom was destroyed."

"Which one?" Wendy asked.

"The M-Mushroom Kingdom." Peach said, sighing, bringing her knees up to her chest.

"Oh." Wendy said, feeling sad for the human. "Well, I'm sorry for that."

"Don't worry." Peach said. "It's fine. If it hadn't happened, I'd never have met you guys. Or Bowser."

"You like him, don't you?" Wendy asked, a teasing grin on her face.

"N-no." Peach said, shaking her head, a small hint of blush appearing. "Not like that."

"You shouldn't lie, Peach." Wendy said, smiling slyly. "You like him a lot."

"H-he's a great friend.' Peach said. "B-but, I don't like him that way."

"Or so you think.' Wendy said, teasing grin still on her face.

"I" Peach said, blushing harder now. "No I don't."

"Whatever.' Wendy said, laughing. "Sorry for embarrassing you about it. I know you only think of him as a friend. I was just teasing."

"Th-that's okay." Peach said, brushing her blonde bangs slightly out of her face.

"Well" Wendy said. "I guess it's Larry and Junior's turns to show you around now."

"Okay." Peach said.

"This was fun." Wendy said. "We should do it again sometime."

"Yeah." Peach said. "I had fun too."

Peach headed outside of the boutique to see Junior and Larry waiting for her. She waved at them, smiling.

"Ready to go?" Larry asked.

"Yes." Peach said. The two Koopas took her to the sports store, gesturing her inside.

"Why, thank you.' She said, smiling as she went inside, her eyes widening as she looked at the massive store.

"Th-this is big.' Peach said, gasping a little.

"Well" Junior said. "We love sports here."

"I can tell." Peach said, amazed. "So, what sports do you guys like?"

"Baseball." Junior said, pulling out a paintbrush made of magic.

"Tennis." Larry said, pulling out his racket.

"What sports do you like?" Junior asked.

"I-I've never played sports before." Peach said sadly.

"Well, don't worry." Larry said, patting Peach on the back. "We'll show ya some sports."

"Okay." Peach said. Larry and Junior took Peach over to the batting cages, where Junior grabbed her a pink bat with a crown as its emblem. He showed her how to hold the bat, showing her where to put her feet. Peach followed his instructions, Junior setting up the batting machine. The balls started coming out at a slow rate, Peach shying away from them at first, her confidence slowly building.

"Just swing!" Junior said. "They won't hurt you!"

"O-okay.' Peach said, nodding. When the next ball came, she swung for it, actually nicking it.

"Nice!" Junior said, amazed. "Keep going!"

"Thanks." Peach said, smiling.

The human kept swinging, tensing herself up as she did so. Eventually she hit the ball into the back of the cage, looking at it.

"Woah!" Junior said, amazed. "That was cool! You did it!"

"I" Peach said, looking at what she'd done. "I guess I did. That felt good."

"It should." Junior said. "It's one of the best feelings I've ever felt."

"My turn!" Larry said. "Let's go play some tennis.'

"O-okay." Peach said. She exited the cage, following Larry past the Go-Karts, which Peach seemed very interested in. Junior told her that they could test out a few at a later point, Peach nodding.

They arrived at the tennis cages, Larry handing Peach a pink racket with a yellow crown emblem in the netting. He also handed her a ball, telling her to hit it against the wall. Peach did so, hitting the ball gently. The ball bounced slowly, hitting the wall and coming back.

"Hit it again.' Larry cheered. "The goal's to keep it going!"

"O-okay." Peach said, nodding. She continued hitting the ball into the wall, eventually stepping up her game, hitting it harder. She kept going, hitting it until one shot came back and hit her in the face, knocking her face back slightly. She looked down, putting her hand under her nose, which began to drip red drops of blood. She teared up slightly, but, blinked them back.

"Are you okay?" Larry asked, him and Junior coming into the cage.

"Y-yeah.' Peach said, her voice a little choked up. "I-I'm fine."

"Here." Junior said, grabbing a handkerchief from a nearby stand. "Take this."

"Th-thank you.' Peach said, taking it and putting it into her nose.

"Do you need to use the bathroom?" Junior asked.

"That would be nice." Peach said, her sapphire eyes a little watery.

"Don't worry." Junior said. "You'll get better. I hit my nose a lot when we play. Larry does too. It's a common thing that happens."

"Yeah." Larry said. "Don't let it get to ya."

"O-okay." Peach said, nodding. "I won't."

"Great!" Larry said. "Well, we'll take you to the bathroom so you can clean up."

"Thanks." Peach said, nodding as they led her to the ladies' room, Peach entering. She returned a few minutes later, her nose better, save the pain, which was still there slightly.

"Are you feeling better?" Junior asked.

"Yes, thank you.' Peach said, smiling at the two of them. "Now, what should we try next?"

"Well" Larry said. "The Go-Kart track is open. But, you're gonna have to ride on one of the smaller tracks until you're familiar with the controls."

"Okay." Peach said, nodding. The three of them went outside, Peach gasping in amazement at the Go-Kart tracks.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Junior asked. "Me and Larry race these tracks all the time."

"This is amazing." Peach said.

"Yep.' Junior said. "They even let people race with motorcycles on the World Courses."

"World Courses?" Peach asked.

"Yeah." Junior said. "There's a group of islands a little ways off of the Oho Oasis and there's a bunch of tracks set up for different courses. It's really neat."

"Wow." Peach said. "That's amazing. I'd like to race there someday."

"So would Bowser." Junior said. "He's actually training to race in it."

"Wow.' Peach said. "I guess I should train too."

"Yeah.' Junior said. "Let's do it."

"Alright.' Peach said. The three of them went on the tracks, Peach surprisingly learning quickly. Soon, she had outmatched Junior and Larry easily. The three laughed, continuing to enjoy their rides all day long.

* * *

So, she's getting along with the Koopalings pretty well. And, she wants to be a Kart racer. Cool. I wonder how her being with all the other Koopalings will go. Find out soon.


	50. Starlight Love Part 4: Ludwig and Lemmy

Chapter Forty Nine: Starlight Love Part Four: Ludwig and Lemmy

 _With Ludwig_

"So, Peach" Ludwig asked as he showed the human around the music store. "How do you like living here so far?"

"It's nice." Peach said, amazed by the selection of music. "Bowser's really nice and I've had lots of fun seeing the different things around town with you guys."

"that's good." Ludwig said. "It's very good that you can enjoy your time here. Bowser did mention to us something about you liking the place and the scenery. It really is beautiful when you look at it."

"I know." Peach said. "I never expected such a pretty view. Especially the sunsets. They light up the sky with such colors that I can't describe how beautiful they look."

"Same here." Ludwig said. "I always love to look at them. Perhaps the two of us could do it together sometime."

"That would be lovely.' Peach said, smiling with a nod.

"Great." Ludwig said. "I would enjoy it as well."

"So" Peach asked. "Do you play any instruments?"

"Oh yes." Ludwig said. "I play the organ. It's my favorite. It can produce such melodious sounds."

"That's nice." Peach said, nodding. "I-I used to play the Ocarina myself."

"You can play an Ocarina?" Ludwig asked, impressed.

"Y-yeah." Peach said, nodding. "My cousin, Zelda, taught me. She and her boyfriend, Link, are pretty good at playing Ocarinas and she offered to teach me how."

"That's an impressive skill to have." Ludwig said. "I tried it once, but it was too hard."

"It is a difficult instrument to play." Peach said, nodding. "But, I practiced and practiced until I could play the songs she taught me. I wasn't the best, but, at least I could play them."

"Could you play them again?" Ludwig asked. "If you had an Ocarina in front of you?"

"I-I don't know." Peach said, looking away. "I-I guess."

"Well, here.' Ludwig said, running over to an instrument rack and grabbing an Ocarina. The Ocarina itself was blue with the Hylian Triforce engraved on it.

"This" Peach said, gasping as she looked at it.

"Straight from Hylia.' Ludwig said, nodding. "They have the best Ocarinas."

"I'll say." Peach said. "They always craft them out of the finest Deku wood."

"Which makes the greatest acoustic sound." Ludwig said.

"This is so smooth." Peach said, feeling the Ocarina with her bare hands. "It's hard to find one so smooth like this one."

"I know.' Ludwig said. "Well, how is it?"

Peach took a deep breath, blowing softly on the instrument to test the wind from it. Finding that it had good air travel, she started to blow into it. Suddenly, beautiful music came out of the instrument, filling the music store with it. Ludwig and every other being in the store, from Shy Guys to Buzzy Beetles to Lakitu, looked in awe at Peach's beautiful playing. The human girl filled the music store with her beautiful song that she aptly titled the Song of Storms.

"That was amazing!" Ludwig said, stunned. "How is it that you're so talented at that?"

"I don't know." Peach said. "I just remember what my cousin taught me."

"Well" Ludwig said, buying the Ocarina. "You should keep playing that and getting better. I'm sure Bowser would agree with me on that one."

"Th-thanks." Peach said, smiling as they left the store.

Outside, they saw Lemmy ,who was smiling as he stood there, waiting patiently for them to emerge.

"Hi." He said, waving at Peach. Peach smiled and waved back.

"So, it's your turn." Ludwig said. "Well, have at it."

"We can have another pleasant conversation later.' Ludwig said, nodding as he left.

"Okay." Peach said, smiling at the Koopa. She then turned to Lemmy, who was still smiling at her.

"So, Lemmy" Peach said. "Where would you like to go?"

"The candy store." Lemmy said, smiling wider.

"Okay." Peach said, giggling. "The candy store it is."

"Yay!" Lemmy said, pumping a fist in the air. He took Peach by the hand, leading her to the candy store.

Once inside, Lemmy showed Peach around to the different candies. Peach was surprised at how many different types of candy there were, never having seen so many different types in her entire life. It almost intimidated her, the sheer quantity.

"So" Lemmy asked. "What's your favorite type of candy?"

"I" Peach said, sighing and looking down. "I've never had candy before."

"What!?" Lemmy said, surprised. "Never?!"

"Never." Peach said, shaking her head sadly, her blonde hair moving with her head. "My parents…never gave me any…they said that naughty children never should get candy."

"Well" Lemmy said, patting Frisk on the shoulder. "I don't think you're a naughty child. I think you're very nice."

Peach looked at the rainbow haired Koopa, grabbing him into a hug.

"Thank you, LEmmy.' She said, smiling, her eyes tearing up a little. "That means a lot."

"You're welcome." LEmmy said, hugging the human girl back. "Now, let's get some candy!"

"Okay." Peach said, giggling.

Lemmy guided Peach around the candy store, showing her to the various different candies. He reached into one of the jars of sour gumballs, handing one to Peach.

"I-isn't this stealing?" Peach asked.

"Nope." Lemmy said. "These jars are for kids to take samples and see if they like 'em."

"That's a smart idea.' Peach said, thinking. "But, what if the kids get greedy?"

"Well" Lemmy said. "Then they don't get candy."

"Ah." Peach said. "That's very smart."

"Yeah.' Lemmy said. "IT is. So, how's your candy there?"

Peach put the sour gumball in her mouth, sucking on it. Her face scrunched up, puckering. Lemmy snickered at this, popping his own into his mouth.

"Don't worry.' He said. "They're supposed to do that. You get used to it after a while.."

"O-okay.' Peach said after she'd gotten over the sourness.

"So" Lemmy said. "Do you like gum? Or, have you never had it?"

"I've never had it.' Peach said sadly.

"Well" LEmmy said, pulling some out of a tin. "Have some of this gum."

Peach took the gum, chewing it. She liked the texture and flavor, chewing it for a while.

She and Lemmy continued looking around the store, heading out after they were done.

* * *

well, she seems to be getting along with those two as well. And, she can play an Ocarina. Cool. What happens with the other Koopalings? Find out soon.


	51. Starlight Love Part 5: Iggy Morton & Roy

Chapter Fifty: Starlight Love Part Five: Morton, Roy, and Iggy

"So, Peach" Iggy asked the human girl. "What do you think of chemistry?"

"I" Peach said, thinking. "I've never studied it."

"Well" Iggy said. "I think it's a fascinating subject. I could teach you a few things if you want."

"R-really?" Peach asked.

"Yeah.' Iggy said, nodding. "You seem like you could have a lot of fun with chemistry."

"I" Peach said. "I guess we'll find out."

"Yeah.' Iggy said. "we definitely will."

Iggy and Peach walked through the various rows of chemistry equipment. Peach seemed a little fascinated by the various bubbling liquids flowing through the pipes. She tried to touh one, but Iggy grabbed her hand.

"Careful." He said. "That one's hot."

"Oh.' Peach said. She reflexively clenched her fist, Iggy noting that it seemed due to past experience.

"You ever been burned before?" Iggy asked.

"Y-yeah.' Peach said, very quietly after a few seconds. "I-I have."

"It's not the best of feelings." Iggy said. "Been burned quite a few times myself. It's ironic actually, the being that has fire resistant shell and skin gets burned."

"It's not good." Peach said, clutching her arm.

"So" Iggy said. "Which experiment would you like to see first?"

"I" Peach said, thinking. "I like the bubbling one."

"Well then" Iggy said. "Let's see what we can do about that."

Iggy grabbed several beakers and such, grabbing a hot plate as well. Peach looked at his list, intrigued. Iggy handed her a few beakers and flasks to hold.

"I need you to hold these for a sec." Iggy said. Peach took them nodding. Iggy set up the equipment he had in his hands and then took Peach's. He turned on the hot plate, pouring several ingredients into the beaker he had set up on it. Soon, the ingredients started to bubble, traveling through the tubes that Iggy had set up. Peach watched the process, childlike wonder in her eyes. Her eyes followed them through their journey through the tubes. She was fascinated by it, Iggy taking note.

"So, you're interested?" He asked.

"That's amazing!" Peach said. "How does it do that?"

"Well" Iggy explained. "When things heat up, they become lighter as they melt or evaporate. That's what makes them travel through the tubes like this."

"Wow." Peach said, fascinated. The human girl continued watching the liquids flow through the tubes, her gaze transfixed on them.

"Baking is also chemistry." Iggy said, catching her attention.

"Really?" Peach asked.

"Yeah." Iggy said. "Anything where you mix ingredients and get a reaction is chemistry. So, baking would be considered chemistry."

"Wow." Peach said. "That's amazing."

"Yep." Iggy said. "You ever baked before?"

"No." Peach shook her head. "But, I've always wanted to make a cake. I've never baked one though. I wasn't allowed to bake. Naughty children aren't allowed to bake."

Iggy thought about that for a second. It made no sense to him for her to be considered naughty. She was shy, yes, but nothing but positivity came from that girl.

"Well" Iggy said, thinking it might not be the best idea to press the human girl. "I think you should try it. Who knows, you may be a great cook."

"O-okay.' Peach said reluctantly. Iggy led her to a kitchen area on the other side of the building, grabbing her out a few baking ingredients. Peach began to follow the recipe, mixing the ingredients together until the cake was ready to be put into the oven. She put it in the oven, her and Iggy waiting for it to be done.

Once the cake was done, Peach took it out. However, the pan it was in was hot, Peach burning her hands on it. She dropped the pan, the cake falling onto the floor.

"I'm sorry.' Peach said, beginning to cry, not even paying attention to her burned hands.

"Hey, it's fine." Iggy said, patting her on the back. "You just dropped it. Simple mistake. But, look at your hands. Lemme get something for that."

"It's my punishment for doing it wrong.' Peach said, tears flowing.

"Hey.' Iggy said, grabbing some ointment for Peach's hands. "You did fine. But, you simply burned your hands. Let me see them."

Peach held out her hands to the Koopa, Iggy inspecting them. He carefully rubbed some ointment on them, lightly bandaging them. Peach sniffled a little, the pain she had subsiding.

"Th-thanks." She said, sniffling.

"Welcome." Iggy said. "I think we should do something else for now."

"W-well" Peach said. "I was supposed to go with Morton and Roy to the food court."

"Ah.' Iggy said. "Well, you should get to it. I'll walk ya out."

"Thanks." Peach said, smiling as Iggy walked her out to where Morton and Roy were.

"What happened to your hands?" Roy asked.

"I grabbed a hot pan." Peach said.

"Ouch.' Morton said. "Well, if ya need help eating, we got ya covered."

"Thanks." Peach said, giggling.

The three of them headed off to the food court, sitting down at a table. Peach ordered a simple chicken sandwich while Morton and Roy both ordered the biggest burgers the restaurant had.

When their food arrived, Morton and Roy began to engage in an eating contest. They finished in a tie, arguing over who won.

"You both won." Peach said, finishing the last bite of her chicken sandwich. "You tied."

"What?" they both asked. "seriously?"

"Yes." Peach said. "You both did excellent though."

"Well" they said. "Thanks, I guess."

"You're welcome." Peach said, smiling.

"So" Morton asked. "What'd you get?"

"I got a chicken sandwich." Peach said.

"Cool." Roy said. "So, what should we do now?"

"Well" Peach said. "WE could check out someplace else."

"Sounds fun.' Roy said. "Any places in mind?"

"No.' Peach said. "Do you guys?"

"Nope." Morton said. "I guess we could just sit here and talk.'

"That sounds nice." Peach said. "What should we talk about?"

"I don't know." Morton said. Peach giggled.

"That's fine." She said. "We can figure something out."

So, they talked until Bowser came and got Peach so that they could train together.

* * *

Yet another nice bonding moment. How sweet. I wonder what'll happen next. Find out soon.

On another note: this story just hit 50 chapters! Holy shit, it's been fun and i plan to have more.


	52. Starlight Love Part Six: Training

Chapter Fifty One: Starlight Love Part Six: Training

"Good job, you two." The Magikoopa said, nodding as Peach and Bowser practiced their magic. "There's still some things you need to work on, but at your current point I'd say you're pretty good."

"Thanks, Kamek." Peach said, smiling.

"Welcome." Kamek said, adjusting his blue hat. His wand was in his hand, a star in the orb at the top. He crossed his arms, a half smile on his face as he watched Peach and Bowser practicing their magic.

Peach was using heart magic, a magic mostly used for healing, but was seen to only be within individuals with pure hearts. It could be used to affect plants and heal individuals and, if one summons enough negative emotions, could be used to hurt. However, Peach had too many positive emotions to use that aspect. At least, that's what Kamek thought anyway.

Bowser was using fire magic. Unlike typical fire magic users, however, Bowser's fire magic was infused with Koopa magic, which made it even more versatile. Typical fire magic could be used to fire orbs and blasts of fire and summon fire. But, Koopa magic aided it and made the fire able to be molded into even solid objects, such as a sword or, if one was powerful enough, an entire castle (though, to be that powerful, one essentially had to be a god). Bowser couldn't get his fire to remain stable completely, which always got a giggle out of Peach when it exploded in his face.

" _Though."_ Kamek said. _"If I didn't know better, I'd say he was doing it to impress her and show off. Maybe cheer her up. I can sense negativity in her, but I'd assume that wasn't caused by her. HE seems to be doing a good job though."_

"You really want to make that sword, don't you?" Peach asked Bowser, giggling.

"It looks awesome." Bowser said.

"Yeah.' Peach said. "It does. But, it doesn't stay formed very long.'

"Yeah." Bowser said. "It doesn't. But, it's getting better."

"Yeah." Peach said, smiling. "You're doing really well with it."

"Thanks." Bowser said, grinning as he flexed his arms, getting even more giggles from Peach.

" _Those two would definitely make a good couple.'_ Kamek thought to himself. _"But, I should probably let them go have some fun.'_

"You two are doing pretty well.' Kamek said, nodding. "I think you two have earned a break from our training."

"Great." Peach and Bowser said. "We'll see you later, Kamek."

"Alright then." Kamek said. "Have fun you two."

"Okay." They said. "WE will."

The two of them headed to the park.

"So" Peach asked. "What are we doing here?"

"Well" Bowser said. "The others said they had a fun idea for us to do altogether."

"Really?" Peach asked. "that sounds like fun."

"Yeah." Bowser said. "They wouldn't tell me what it was, but they said it was something for us all to enjoy."

"That sounds like they're planning something really big." Peach said, thinking.

"Yeah.' Bowser said. "Well, there they are."

Peach and Bowser walked over to where the Koopalings were to see them sitting on a hill under a tree. They'd set up a blanket large enough for all ten of them (the Koopalings, Bowser, and Peach) to sit on.

"A picnic?" Peach asked. "How lovely."

"Cool.' Bowser said. "So, who's idea was it?"

"All of ours." The Koopalings said, smiling. "WE figured that since we've all done stuff with Peach separately, we should do something altogether."

"That's a pretty smart idea.' Bowser said. "Nice job thinking of it, guys."

"Thanks." They said.

"I love it." Peach said. "Let's enjoy our picnic."

"Yeah!" they cheered. Peach and Bowser sat down, prepared to eat. The Koopalings passed out all the different food items, giving everyone a generous supply. Once they had made their sandwiches and such, they began to eat.

"This is really good.' Peach said, enjoying her sandwich. "What do you call this?"

"That would be a peanut butter and jelly." Junior said.

"Well" Peach said, some of the strawberry jelly on her mouth. "It's good."

"You've got a little on your face.' Bowser said.

"Really?" Peach asked, taking her napkin and wiping her face. "Did I get it off?"

"No." Bowser said, everyone snickering at the red stains around Peach's face. "Here, let me."

Bowser dipped his napkin in water, wetting it, and rubbed Peach's mouth gently with it. Peach, surprised, blushed heavily. The Koopalings all laughed as the human girl turned cherry red.

"Don't worry.' Bowser said, not understanding why she was blushing. "I got it all off."

"Th-thanks." Peach said, her face returning to its normal shade.

"You're welcome." Bowser said, nodding in pride. Peach giggled at this, patting Bowser on his back.

"So" Wendy asked. "Anyone want any more lemonade?"

"I do." Peach said, holding out her glass. "With more ice please."

"Coming right up, princess." Wendy said nonchalantly. Peach looked confused at this, wondering why Wendy had said it.

"Princess?" she asked.

"Yeah." Wendy said. "You're practically like a princess. You're well behaved and you seem to have the right personality for the job. You'd make a great princess."

"R-really?" Peach asked.

"Yeah." Wendy said. "You're kind and courteous. You care about others as well."

"Yeah.' Everyone agreed.

"They're not wrong." Bowser said. "My mother told me from the start, those were qualities that make a great leader."

"I" Peach said. "I don't think I could be a princess."

"Well" Junior said, climbing the tree and coming back after a few minutes, a circlet of branches in his hand. He placed the circlet on Peach's head. "You can be a pretend princess."

"It looks great on you.' Wendy said, pulling out a pocket mirror she carried. She opened it, showing Peach herself. "See?"

Peach looked at herself in the mirror, noticing how she looked.

"You look beautiful in it." Bowser said, complementing the human girl.

"Y-you really think so?" Peach asked.

"Yeah." They all agreed. "It looks like it fits."

Peach smiled, bringing her knees up to her chest and hugging them. She blinked back tears that were springing up. She'd never felt this way before. Never felt so loved and accepted before. Not even with her cousins, who she loved deeply.

"Th-thanks." She said, her voice choking up.

"Welcome." They all said.

"You guys are the best." Peach said, drawing them all into a hug. They all hugged back, all of them smiling.

"Peach?" came a voice from nearby. "Is that you? Luigi and I have been looking all over."

* * *

how sweet. A picnic. So nice. But, who's this voice? And, how do they know Peach? Find out soon.


	53. Starlight Love Part Seven: Mario

Chapter Fifty Two: Starlight Love Part Seven: Mario

"Peach?" the voice asked again. Peach and the others looked up to see an eighteen year old looking boy with blue jeans on and a red shirt. He had brown hair and a red cap on. He had blue eyes, two shades lighter than Peach's.

Next to him was another eighteen year old looking boy with blue jeans and a green shirt on. He had on a green cap and the same color hair as the first one. His eyes were black, but seemed to show tranquility.

"M-Mario?" Peach asked, shocked. "I-Is that you?"

"Yeah, kid." The red clad boy said, grinning. "It's-a me, Mario."

Peach giggled at this, having loved this as a kid. She got up and hugged Mario and the other boy, who was most likely Luigi.

"I'm so glad you're both safe." She said, smiling.

"Us too." Mario said. "So, how have you been?"

"I've been fine." Peach said. "I made some wonderful friends."

"That them there?" Mario asked, pointing at Bowser and the Koopalings.

"Yes." Peach said, smiling. "That's Bowser and the Koopalings: Ludwig, Iggy, Morton, Roy, Larry, Wendy, Lemmy, and Junior."

"That's nice.' Mario said. "Now, let's go home?"

"Home?" Peach asked, confused. "But, I thought…'

"My mom found a new home." Mario said. "And she wants us to live there."

"I" Peach said, struggling internally. "I don't know. I don't want to leave my friends."

"Well" Mario said. "Your mother said she really wanted to see you again."

Peach's eyes widened, her pupils the size of periods. She let go of Mario, taking a few steps back.

"Wh-what?" She asked, the fear completely evident in her voice.

"Your mother." Mario said, not quite understanding Peach's tone shift. "She said she wanted to see you. WE're gonna take you back."

"N-no." Peach said, her voice much quieter now as she began to back away from Mario, falling on her rear.

"What's wrong?" Mario asked, now picking up on Peach's fear. "Don't you want to see your mother?"

"N-no." Peach said, continuing to back away. At this point she was all the way back to where the Koopalings were, the Koopalings and Bowser all trying to calm her down.

"Uh, Mario." Luigi said, thinking. "I think there's a reason she doesn't want to go back."

"Hold on, Luigi.' Mario said, acknowledging his brother. "I want to figure this out for myself, okay?"

"Alright." Luigi said, rolling his eyes, used to this.

"Come on, Peach." Mario said, taking a step closer. "What's wrong? You can tell me anything."

"P-please" Peach said, crying at this point, curled up into a ball. "Please don't make me go back."

"Why not?" Mario asked. "Please tell me."

Peach shook her head, ruffling her hair.

"Peach." Mario said, taking one more step forward before the Koopalings all stood up, Bowser rubbing Peach's back comfortingly, Peach leaning on him.

"Hey!" Ludwig said, showing his teeth. "You're not taking our friend anywhere if she doesn't want to go. It's clear she has no desire to go with you to your destination. Now, you can either leave or join us, but you're not taking her with you. If you refuse to comply, we WILL make you leave."

"Are you threatening me?" Mario asked, not in a challenging way.

"Since you're curious" Larry said, pulling out his racket. "Yes, he is. And we're gonna take you down if you take one more step towards her."

"Fine then." Mario said, sighing. "I'll have to take her myself then."

"Uh, Mario" Luigi said, stepping around them, sitting next to Peach, the Koopalings seeing he had no intention of taking her. "I think she has a good reason for not wanting to go back."

Neither Mario nor the Koopalings heard Luigi, due to the fight breaking out.

Junior pulled out a paintbrush, painting a small ten foot circle around Mario. When Mario stepped over the paint, he was pulsed backwards into the center of the circle.

Ludwig jumped up, shooting a barrage of fireballs at Mario, Mario crossing his arms in front of his face to block them.

Wendy held out her hand, magic rings coming out of it, encircling Mario, preventing him from moving. Larry then leapt up, Ludwig shooting fireballs up at him. Larry swung his racket, striking the fireballs at Mario, each of them hitting (if you want a good visual reference, think of or look up Fire Bros. from Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga) Mario.

The rings and the paint circle disappeared, the casters resting to regain their power. Mario then rushed forward, drop kicking Junior, putting him down for the count. Wendy took two punches and a powerful throw into Larry to knock out. Larry was almost knocked out by the impact of Wendy, but, he stayed down to subtly charge an attack.

Ludwig spit more fireballs, but Mario, without anything to keep him encircled, dodged them all with ease. Roy and Morton both charged him, but Mario slammed both of their heads together, dazing them. He landed three punches on Ludwig, injuring him. Iggy and Lemmy joined in, both of them grabbing one of Mario's arms. Roy and Morton had recovered by this point, punching Mario in the gut.

Mario swung his feet up, catching both of them and knocking them out.

Peach looked at this, gasping in horror.

"I" she said. "I didn't want this…I didn't want you all to get hurt…because of me."

"It's okay." Bowser said, patting her back. "They love you. They're gonna fight to keep you happy. Speaking of which…"

Bowser stood up, catching Lemmy, who went flying over to him.

"Thanks." Lemmy said. "HE's tough."

"My turn." Bowser said, growling as he took a deep breath and stepped toward Mario, spewing a huge wall of flames at him. Mario dodged, rushing for Bowser, punching him in the gut. Bowser countered with a face punch, the two of them slugging it out, anger blazing in both of their eyes.

Peach curled tighter into her ball, Luigi speaking softly to her.

"Don't worry." He said. "You don't have to go back there. I know you didn't have the best life there. I won't let him take you. And, neither will your friends."

"HE's hurting my friends." Peach said, shakily standing up. "I won't let him."

She walked over to where they were, the two of them still going at it.

"Stop it." She said, them not hearing it.

"Stop it.' She said a little louder, them still not hearing.

"STOP IT!" she shouted, rushing in between them and pulsing out her magic, a pink field extending several yards. Mario was pulsed back while Bowser, Luigi, and the Koopalings were unaffected.

"What was that?" Bowser asked.

"I'm sorry.' Peach said, wrapping her arms around Bowser and sobbing into his shoulder. "This is all my fault."

"Hey" Bowser said, wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her back. "No, it's not. We won't let you go anywhere you don't want to. It's all his fault. None of it's yours."

"B-but" Peach said, sniffling.

"But, nothing." Bowser said, shaking his head. "WE're here for you, Peach. Now, let's get your cousin and the Koopalings patched up and we can talk this over like normal people."

"Okay." Peach said, sniffling one more time before she helped Bowser, Luigi, and the other conscious Koopalings pick up the unconscious ones and carry them to the healing room.

* * *

So, there's something dark in Peach's past. WEll, no matter, for now, the issue is seeing to the injured. I wonder what'll happen. Find out soon.


	54. Starlight Love Part Eight: Past

Chapter Fifty Three: Starlight Love Part Eight: Past

"Peach" Bowser asked as they sat in the medical room, waiting for Mario and the Koopalings to recover. "I have to ask you a question."

"What is it?" Peach asked, looking at the Koopa.

"Well" Bowser said, thinking over his response. "I was kinda wondering why you acted so terrified when Mario wanted to take you back home. You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I just found it odd that someone as positive as you could become so terrified like that."

"Well" Peach said, drawing her knees up to her chin, looking down at her bare feet (a personal preference of hers). "I-It's a long story."

"You don't have to tell if you don't want to." Bowser said, shrugging.

"W-well" Peach said. "I-I guess I should tell you at some point."

"Okay then." Bowser said. "But, if you want to stop, go ahead and stop."

"O-okay." Peach said, nodding, her voice going softer. "W-well, my m-mother was, w-well, she was not a very nice person."

"Really?" Bowser said, a notion forming in his mind.

"No.' Peach said, shaking her head, her blonde hair ruffling with the motion. "Sh-she wasn't. I d-don't want to continue."

"Understood.' Bowser said, nodding. "You don't have to."

"B-but" Peach said. "I have to say this th-thing before I stop. I a-actually w-was running away from her on the d-day the Kingdom was destroyed. I-I wanted to just g-get away."

"Oh.' Bowser said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Well—"

"B-but, then I met you guys.' Peach said, wrapping her arms around Bowser, smiling as tears flowed. "A-and, you guys made me so happy and I had so much fun with you guys."

"W-well." Bowser said, surprised at the motion. "We have fun with you too, Peach."

"I" Peach said, smiling. "I think you guys are the best friends I've ever had."

"Well" Bowser said, chuckling. "You're the best friend and guest we've ever had."

"Th-thank you." Peach said, looking up into Bowser's eyes, hers shiny with tears.

"You're welcome." Bowser said, chuckling. "Well, do you want to see how they're doing?"

"y-yeah." Peach said, the two of them staring at each other.

"W-well" Bowser said, grining. "We should go then."

"Y-yeah." Peach said, blushing slightly as she realized she was enjoying looking into Bowser's eyes. "Let's.'

They went inside of the room, where Mario and the Koopalings were sitting and waiting for the doctor to give them the ok to leave.

"A-are you guys okay?" Peach asked.

"Yeah." Mario said. "These kids are tough."

"The toughest." Bowser said, grinning and crossing his arms. "You wouldn't find a Toad with half their toughness."

"I'll bet not." Mario said, nodding. "Peach, I'm sorry I tried to force you away from your friends like that."

"It's okay" Peach said, smiling. "I know you meant well."

"So" Luigi asked. "Is there a food court somewhere? Me and Mario forgot to grab lunch. Or, should I say, we forgot to grab lunch for both of us."

"Actually" Mario said. "I packed lunch. For me."

"You hog.' Luigi said, nudging his brother, a grin on his face.

"Hey." Mario said, shrugging. "I gotta get me some food somehow."

"You just stuffed some spaghetti in a carryout bag." Luigi said. "And, then you ate it all before I could get any."

"What can I say?" Mario said, grinning. "I'm a big boy."

"A big boy who loves his pasta.' Peach said, giggling.

"Yep." Mario said.

"So" Peach said. "How was the journey here?"

"It was fine." Luigi said. "We were more bored than anything else.'

"That's good." Peach said, smiling. "Well, maybe we can show you around."

"Thanks.' Luigi said. "That'd be nice."

"Welcome." Peach said.

"You're pretty good." Morton said. "WE should do that again sometime.'

"Yeah.' The other Koopalings agreed.

"Uh" Mario said, rubbing the back of his head. "Sure. I guess we can do that."

"Yay!" the Koopalings said, cheering.

"Careful now." Bowser warned Mario. "You'll have one hell of a fight on your hands if you're not careful."

"I'm sure we can keep it to a moderate level.' Mario said, shrugging.

"Better hope so." Bowser said. "They're tough kids, so you better be ready."

"Oh, I will be." Mario said, chuckling. "I underestimated them before. But, not this time."

"So" Peach said. "Where should we go first?"

"The food." Mario said, rubbing his stomach.

"Oh, Mario.' Peach said, giggling. "I can always read you like a book."

"Yep." Mario said, standing up and getting out of the bed he was resting in. "So, let's go."

"Alright.' Peach said. "Let's go, cuz.'

"Right.' Mario said.

"Only eat your body weight this time." Luigi said to Mario as they walked out of the room.

"I'll bet we could out-eat you." Both Morton and Roy challenged the eighteen year old.

"Bring it on." Mario said, grinning. They ran towards the food court, competition flaring in their eyes.

"They're awfully forgiving." Luigi said.

"Well" Peach said. "They know Mario was just looking out for me. So, what should we do while we wait for them?"

"I'm gonna get some food." Luigi said, running after them. "Before they eat it all."

"Okay.' Peach said.

"What are you gonna do?" Bowser asked.

"I was going to go sit by the fountain and play this lovely Ocarina Ludwig bought for me." Peach said, taking it out of the little pouch around her neck she kept it in.

"That's a nice one.' Bowser said, looking at it. "They nicknamed that model the "Ocarina of Time" since it's rumored to be able to survive centuries without rotting."

"That's amazing.' Peach said. "I've always loved the Ocarina. Such a beautiful instrument."

"Yeah." Bowser said, nodding. "Ludwig was saying he'd like to watch a sunset with you. He's at the fountain. It's definitely got the best view for that."

"Okay." Peach said. "You're welcome to join us if you want."

"Nah.' Bowser said. "not my thing. You go ahead."

"Alright." Peach said, smiling, walking over to the fountain.

 _At the fountain_

Peach walked over to the fountain, the grass feeling nice on her bare feet. Ludwig was sitting there, waiting for her.

"There you are." He said. "I was expecting you."

"This is nice." Peach said, smiling.

"Yes.' Ludwig said, the two of them watching it.

Peach pulled out her Ocarina, playing a soft tone her cousin, Zelda, had gone to sleep to as a child, entitled 'Zelda's Lullaby'.

"That's a beautiful song." Ludwig said.

"Thanks.' Peach said once she'd finished. "My cousin taught it to me. She loved it a lot."

"I can see why.' Ludwig said. "It's beautiful."

"She always said so too." Peach said. "She said the best time to play it is at sunset."

"Definitely." Ludwig said, nodding.

The two continued to watch the sunset until Peach fell asleep, Ludwig carrying her to her room.

* * *

Another sweet moment. So nice. I wonder what'll happen next though. Find out soon.


	55. Starlight Love Part Nine: FRiendship

Chapter Fifty Four: Starlight Love Part Nine: Friendship

"This is very nice." Peach said to Bowser, who was sitting across from her as they ate at the diner. "But, you didn't have to do this."

"Meh." Bowser said. "I felt like it. Plus, you and I haven't had a meal alone yet."

"Yeah." Peach said, thinking. "I guess we haven't."

"So" Bowser said, shrugging. "I figured we should."

"Well" Peach said, smiling shyly. "I'm enjoying myself."

"Good." Bowser said. "I figured you would."

"So" Peach asked. "What do they usually have at this diner that's good?"

"Well" Bowser said. "Their breakfast is usually good. So is their lunch."

"Okay.' Peach said, nodding. They picked up their menus, looking over them to see what they wanted.

"Can I get you anything?" the waitress asked, coming over to them.

"I'll take a Koopa Cola.' Bowser said. "Cherry."

"I'll take a vanilla." Peach said, her tone shy.

"Coming right up." The waitress said, nodding as she went to get their stuff.

"So" Bowser asked Peach. "What do you want to do after this?"

"I" Peach said, thinking. "I don't know."

"Well" Bowser said. "We could go see a movie. Do you wanna do that?"

"Sure." Peach said, smiling. "That could be fun."

"Alright then.' Bowser said. "Right after this then?"

"Sure." Peach said, smiling. She really enjoyed spending time with Bowser. She couldn't understand why, but it just brought happiness to her. Sure, he was pretty much the best friend she'd ever had, but she still couldn't explain why he made her feel so happy when he was near her. It made her feel kinda tingly and she could feel herself getting warmer on her cheeks.

"Great." Bowser said as their drinks arrived, both taking sips of their drinks.

"How's yours?" Bowser asked.

"G-good." Peach said, nodding. "How about yours?"

"It's good." Bowser said. "Just like always."

"That's good." Peach said, smiling.

"Yep." Bowser said.

"Anything for food?" the waitress asked, coming back over.

"Yeah." Bowser said, nodding. "I'll take a steak. Extra rare."

"Coming right up." The Waitress said before turning to Peach. "What about you?"

"I" Peach said, scanning her menu. "I'll take some bacon and eggs."

"Okay." The waitress said, heading back into the kitchen.

"So" Bowser asked Peach. "You like eggs, huh?"

"Y-yeah." Peach said, nodding.

"Didn't peg ya for it.' Bowser said, nodding.

"Well" Peach said. "now ya know."

"Yep. Bowser said, nodding. "Now I do."

"And knowing is half the battle." Peach said, giggling.

Bowser chuckled at this, grinning.

"You've been watching too much tv with Junior and Larry, haven't you?"

"Maybe." Peach said, smiling. "So, what do you want to do after the movie?"

"I don't know.' Bowser said. "I figured that we could wing it."

"Okay." Peach said as their food came. They began to eat, enjoying the food.

"Is it good?" Bowser asked.

"Yes." Peach said, nodding. "It's very good. How about yours?"

"Yeah." Bowser said, nodding. "I always like the steak here. They always know how to get it really juicy."

"I'll bet." Peach said, nodding. She and Bowser finished their food, placing money for the check down and leaving the diner.

 _At the theater_

"So, Peach" Bowser said, looking at the theater. "What movie would you like to see?"

"I don't know." Peach said. "I guess we'll see when we get inside."

"Right.' Bowser said, nodding. He and Peach walked up to the counter, buying tickets. They went into the viewing area to watch their movie.

"So" Peach asked. "What movie is this?"

"Koopatrol vs DeathKoop." Bowser said. "I've heard it's good. I didn't know what you liked, so I picked this one since I figured it wouldn't be too scary or violent."

"Thank you." Peach said. "I hope it's a good movie."

"Oh, I'm sure it will be." Bowser said. "I've heard it was very good."

"That's good." Peach said. "I think we've got good seats."

"Yeah." Bowser said. "So, are you ready?"

"Yes." Peach said.

The movie began, the two watching it. They enjoyed it, smiling.

Afterwards, they walked out, heading to the fountain, where they sat down, smiling.

"This is nice." Peach said. "I like this fountain."

"Yep.' Bowser said. "This fountain was always nice."

"Well" Peach said. "I've had fun on this day."

"I'm glad." Bowser said.

"Me too." Peach said.

"Well" Bowser said, sighing. "It's a nice day here."

"Yeah." Peach said. "So, how was your day?"

"Good." Bowser said. "I spent it with a good friend."

'I did too." Peach said, smiling.

"So" Bowser asked. "How good are you getting on that Ocarina?"

"I'm getting better." Peach said, pulling out her Ocarina. "Do you want to hear me play something?"

"Sure." Bowser said.

"Okay." Peach said, smiling. She began to blow on the Ocarina, soft and melodious tones coming from the instrument. She closed her eyes, letting her ears guide her on the sounds of the melodious Ocarina. Her fingers moved to the holes, the air making beautiful sounds.

As she played, the sound echoed for a good distance. It was beautiful, the sounds.

When she was done, she smiled at her Ocarina, putting it back in the pouch she carried with her.

"That was beautiful." Bowser said, smiling at her.

"Thank you." Peach said. "I call it the Nocturn of Shadow."

"Well" Bowser said. "It was good."

"I'll say." Came a voice from behind them. They turned in shock, Peach gasping and putting her hands over her mouth.

Standing there was a woman who was about three inches taller than Peach. She wore a dress that went down to her ankles. On her feet were high heels that were two inches in height. She had on a pair of white, fingerless gloves that had the mark of three triangles on them, a bird guarding them with its wings. Her hair was a reddish brown and went down near her waist. Her eyes were blue, but they sparkled as if they were gems.

"Zelda!" Peach said, running up to the girl and hugging her.

* * *

so, Zelda's shown up. Interesting. wonder how it'll go. Find uot soon.


	56. Starlight Love Part Ten: Zelda

Chapter Fifty Five: Starlight Love Part Ten: Zelda

"Zelda!" Peach said, running up to the girl and hugging her.

"Hello, Peach." the girl, Zelda, said, hugging back. "It's good to see you.'

"It's good to see you too." Peach said, jumping up and wrapping her legs around Zelda. She rested her head on Zelda's shoulder, nuzzling her slightly.

"I think I figured out who her favorite cousin is." Bowser muttered under his breath, chuckling.

"How'd you know I was here?" Peach asked.

"Mario told me." Zelda said, not straining at all under Peach's added weight. "So, I decided to pay you a visit."

"That's nice." Peach said, smiling contentedly. "So, is Link here? When I see you, he's not usually that far behind."

"H" Zelda said, looking around. "Should be here. He started looking in stores earlier and I haven't seen him."

"I'm back!" came another voice from nearby.

The voice belonged to a boy about two inches taller than Zelda. He wore a pair of light brown cargo shorts and brown boots. He wore a green tunic (but he wasn't into men—how many of you get this reference XP) that cut off at his waist. He had a pair of green, fingerless gloves on his hands. He had on a green hat that was long and went down to his waist. It resembled a green Koopa Claus hat without the ball of fluff on the end. He had a weapons belt on his waist, a sheath on his back. The sword inside of it was about three and a half feet for the blade. Its hilt was purple and had a blue eye in the center of it. It seemed to have some sort of magic emanating from it. His hair was light brown, somewhat blonde. His eyes were blue, but a different shade than Zelda's.

"Link!" Peach shouted, still holding Zelda.

"Hey, kid." Link said, stretching his arms. "You been good?"

"Yeah." Peach said, smiling.

"Nice." Link said. "I heard there's some kid here that's great on an Ocarina. You wouldn't happen to know where I could find them, would ya?"

"I can play Ocarina.' Peach said, giggling. "Maybe it's me."

"Maybe." Link said, grinning. "I guess we'll have to find out. Well, after you're done there."

"Alright." Peach said, still holding onto Zelda.

"So" Link said, cracking his knuckles. "How've ya been, kid?"

"I've been great." Peach said. "I met some great new friends. Mario even showed up a few weeks ago with Luigi."

"Yeah." Zelda said. "HE's the one that told me you were here."

"Ah.' Peach said, nodding.

"So" Zelda asked. "You gonna introduce us to your friend?"

"Oh, right." Peach said, embarrassed. "This is Bowser. Bowser, this is my cousin, Zelda, and her boyfriend, Link."

"Hi." Bowser said.

"So" Zelda asked Peach, who was still holding onto her. "What have you been doing since you were here?"

"Well" Peach said, smiling. "I've been working on my Ocarina playing. I finally got the Song of Storms down and the Nocturne of Shadow as well."

"That's great, Peach.' Zelda said, grinning. "You've come along a good distance since your early days of playing."

"I remember when she first started." Link said, chuckling. "She would get two blows, stop, get another one, stop, and continue in that pattern."

"Yeah.' Zelda said, laughing. "That was so funny."

Peach turned as red as a Fire Flower, burying her face in Zelda's shoulder from the embarrassment.

"Oh, don't be so embarrassed." Zelda said, rubbing Peach's back. "Everybody's bad at first. The Ocarina's one of the harder instruments to play. You actually surpassed both me and Link in skill."

"Really?" Peach asked.

"Yeah." Zelda said, nodding. "You did good, kid."

"Thanks." Peach said, holding Zelda tighter than she was before.

"Welcome.' Zelda said, laughing. "So, you wanna have some fun?"

"Yeah." Peach said, nodding her head.

"Cool." Zelda said. "So, what's fun around here?"

"Well" Peach said, thinking. "There's an arcade. And, some restaurants."

"Alright then." Zelda said. "Let's go then."

Zelda walked off, still holding Peach. Link stood next to Bowser, arms crossed.

"Seems like you've got some competition in the affection department.' Bowser said, chuckling.

"Nothing I haven't experienced before.' Link said, chuckling himself. "Peach and Zelda have always had that kind of relationship. Ever since we were kids even."

"They've always been that close?" Bowser asked. "Like that?"

"Oh yeah." Link said. "Zelda's always been taking care of her. She loves the affection and Peach loves giving it. It's kinda sweet really."

"Yeah." Bowser said.

"You jealous?" Link asked, a grin on his face.

"Jealous?" Bowser asked.

"Of Zelda." Link said. "Since Peach is giving her so much affection."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bowser said, crossing his arms, grinning.

"Sure, you don't." Link said, rolling his eyes a grin on his face.

"Well" Bowser said, grinning as well. "What about you being jealous of Peach for holding your girlfriend like that?"

"They've been like that for years." Link said. "I'm used to it."

"I see.' Bowser said. "So, what should we do while they catch up?"

"Well" Link said. "I have no idea what's in this kingdom, so I'll have to see what we can find."

 _With Peach and Zelda_

"So" Zelda asked, Peach still firmly attached to her. "What should we do for some fun?"

"Well" Peach said, thinking. "There's a restaurant nearby if you're hungry."

"I kinda am.' Zelda said, her stomach growling a little. Peach giggled, Zelda turning a little redder.

"Well" Peach said, pointing to her left. "There's my favorite restaurant right there."

"Perfect.' Zelda said, walking over and entering.

Inside, the Koopalings were eating when they saw Zelda holding Peach.

"Hi, Peach!" they called out.

"Hi, guys!" Peach called back.

"Who's that?" Morton asked.

"Who're your friends?" Zelda asked.

"Those guys are the Koopalings.' Peach said, smiling as she introduced them to Zelda. "Guys, this is my cousin, Zelda.'

"Hi.' The Koopalings said.

"So" Zelda said. "What's good here?"

"The burgers." Everyone said simultaneously.

"Sounds good to me." Zelda said, sitting down, Peach still wrapped around her. The two of them ordered food, laughing and talking with the Koopalings.

* * *

Aww. Feelzy moments with Zelda. That's cute. I wonder what happens next. Find out soon.


	57. Starlight Love Part Eleven: More Fun

Chapter Fifty Six: Starlight Love Part Eleven: More Fun

 _Evening, just after the stars have come out_

Zelda woke up, yawning in her bed. She tried to move, but something was holding her. She looked beside her to see Peach snuggling up against her, her arms wrapped tightly around her in her sleep. Zelda grinned slightly, wrapping her own arms around Peach, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"I'm not surprised." She whispered. "You always were the hugging type."

"So nice." Peach mumbled in her sleep.

Zelda hugged Peach tighter, kissing her forehead. Peach, whether or not it was in relation, smiled, sighing in contentment.

Zelda relaxed, stroking Peach's face gently as she admired it.

"You've gotten so big." She whispered. "Fourteen years old and still with that childlike beauty. Soft features and childlike innocence. Don't lose those, Peach. Once they're gone, you'll never get 'em back."

Peach snuggled up closer to Zelda, nuzzling her. Zelda grinned, enjoying the affection.

After a minute, Peach yawned cutely, blinking her eyes open. She looked up at Zelda, smiling at her.

"Good evening." She said.

"Evening, kid." Zelda said, smiling at Peach. "You sleep good?"

"Yeah." Peach said. "How about you?"

"Yeah." Zelda said, smiling. "Especially with my favorite teddy bear sleeping in my bed with me."

Peach giggled, hugging Zelda again.

"I'm Peach." Peach said, Zelda grinning at the saying Peach had said every time Zelda called her that. "And, I wuv hugs."

"You sure do." Zelda said, hugging Peach again. "So, you ready to get up or is this gonna be our day?"

"I don't know." Peach said, nuzzling Zelda said.

"Hmm.' Zelda said. "We could get Link to bring us breakfast in bed just like normal."

"Yeah." Peach said, giggling. Zelda pulled out her Ocarina, playing a tune on it. Five minutes later, Link walked in with Bowser, carrying two trays of food and placing them on top of them.

"Breakfast is served." Link said, grinning.

"My hero." Zelda said, chuckling as Peach giggled.

"so" Link said. "Is this another one of those 'all day hugfests' you guys do or are we gonna have fun today?"

"But, this IS fun." Zelda said, her and Peach putting on a fake pouting face.

"Oh geez.' Link said, blushing a little. "I hope you don't try to hold me with those powers of pouting you have."

"Well" Zelda said. "If you don't do what we want, we will."

"Seems you've got the perfect weapon against your boyfriend's tough guy exterior.' Bowser said, laughing.

"It always works." Zelda said, grinning. "But, its true power is shown when Peach and I combine our powers and do it together."

"I'll bet." Bowser said, grinning. "So, you ready to have fun today?"

"Yeah." Peach said, smiling.

"That's good." Bowser said. "Well, me and Link'll wait for ya outside. Just, come out when you're ready."

"Okay." Peach and Zelda said, nodding.

Bowser and Link left the room, leaving Peach and Zelda to their breakfast.

The two girls began to eat, licking their lips at the variety of foods.

"This is really good." Zelda said. "I had no idea the Koopa Kingdom was home to so many good foods."

"Yeah. Peach said. "It's all good. You should try their Fire Flower Hot Rings. Those'll burn your mouth right off."

"I'll bet." Zelda said, nodding. "How are the Shroom Cakes? I've heard those are the best thing that the kingdom serves in terms of food."

"They're delicious." Peach said. "They sell them in a shop near here."

"We should stop there." Zelda said. "That sounds fun. It could be just the two of us. Let's leave the boys to the arcade."

"Alright." Peach said, giggling. "Let's do it then."

"Yeah." Zelda said, grinning. "Let's sneak out the window."

"Alright." Peach said, Zelda getting up and carrying Peach over to the window, climbing out with her holding tightly onto her.

"Now" Zelda asked Peach. "Which way's the cake shop?"

"That way." Peach said, pointing to her left. Zelda nodded, walking in that direction.

"Ooh" Zelda said as she saw the cake shop. "This place looks really nice."

"Yeah.' Peach said, nodding. "That's what I said."

"I'll bet." Zelda said, chuckling. "So, what's your favorite kind of cake?"

"Strawberry." Peach said, smiling.

"Mine too." Zelda said, licking her lips. "Let's get ourselves a nice big one."

"Yeah!" Peach said, smiling. "Let's do that.'

"Alright." Zelda said, laughing as she walked into the shop. They bought a big cake, sitting down to eat it.

"This is great!" Zelda said as she took a bite. "We definitely need some of this in Hyrule."

"Yeah.' Peach said, nodding. "It would make my visits so much more enjoyable."

"Yeah." Zelda said. "But, I wonder if the boys have noticed we're not there yet."

"Found ya." Link said, walking in with Bowser and grinning.

"How did you—?" Zelda asked, shocked.

"Magic." Link said, wiggling his fingers, grinning. "Plus, I figured you'd be at a cake shop."

"Of course.' Peach said, giggling.

"Yep." Bowser said. "So, Peach, uh, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"What?" Peach asked, curious.

"It's" Bowser said, fumbling over his words. "A, uh, private matter."

"Oh.' Peach said. "Do you want to walk outside and tell me?"

"Yeah.' He said, quickly nodding. "That'd be nice."

"Okay." Peach said, getting up and taking Bowser's hand. They walked outside, Zelda looking at Link.

"Good luck." Link said.

"What's he doing?" Zelda asked.

"Getting a girlfriend.' Link said, grinning.

 _With Bowser and Peach_

"The stars are beautiful tonight." Peach said, looking up at them. "They say love is born strongest under the stars. I wonder if that's true."

"I don't know." Bowser said. "Never paid attention to it."

"So" Peach said to Bowser, curious. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Well" Bowser said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "There's something I've been wanting to ask you for a bit."

"What?" Peach asked, curious.

"Well" Bowser said. "When I'm around you, I get, uh, nervous a little."

"I feel the same around you." Peach said. "It's strange.'

"Well" Bowser said. "I talked to my mother about it and she said it was something most people experience."

"What?" Peach asked.

"She said" Bowser said. "It was love."

"R-really?" Peach asked.

"Yeah." Bowser said.

"W-well" Peach said, smiling nervously. "I-I can't think of anyone I'd rather l-love than you."

"Really?" Bowser asked, smiling.

"Yes.' Peach said, smiling.

The two of them stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before leaning forward and sharing a beautiful starlight kiss, Zelda and Link cheering them on from the shop.

 _With Peach and Lucinda_

"Woah." Lucinda said. "That's amazing. I had no idea you and dad meeting was so cool."

"Yeah." Peach said, chuckling. "Your father was so nice and kind. But, that story's not as good as his proposal."

"What was that like?" Lucinda asked.

"I'll have to tell you another time.' Peach said, looking at her watch, her eyes widening. "I just remrembered: I've still got to prepare."

"Prepare for what?" Lucinda asked.

"Your cousin's coming over." Peach said, standing up, helping Lucinda up.

"Which cousin?" Lucina asked. "Zelda?"

"Maybe." Peach said. "I heard her say she might visit. But, I was actually talking about your cousin Samus."

* * *

And, so that ends the Starlight Love Arc. I hope it was entertaining. But, wait, did Peach say Samus? Am I crossing over ye another franchise XD? Find out soon.


	58. Samus

Chapter Fifty Seven: Samus

Lucinda woke up, stretching. She felt beside her on the bed, but felt nothing.

"Odd." She said to herself. "Serena's not here. If I know her, she's off with Luvbi."

Lucinda got up, racking her back as she went to the table, grabbing her breakfast and eating it.

"Morning, Lucinda." Peach said, coming in and sitting down for breakfast. Lucinda waved, heading to the fridge and grabbing a large ham just as Bowser came and grabbed the same ham.

They pulled it out, both of them pulling on it.

"Give up the ham, Serena." Bowser said.

"No.' Serena said, growling. "My ham!"

"Lucinda" Bowser said. "I would hate to have to give you a beat down like your first few days of training."

"Bring it on." Lucinda said, grinning. They both put the ham on the table, squaring off.

"You guys are weird.' Serena said, her and Luvbi finishing off the ham themselves.

"Hey!" Bowser and Lucinda shouted, turning to them.

"That was good ham, Aunty Serena." Luvbi said, smiling at Serena.

"Yep.' Serena said. "Wanna head outside?"

"Yeah!" Luvbi shouted.

"Alright.' Serena said, chuckling as she walked outside with Luvbi.

"I'm so gonna get payback." Lucinda said, rubbing her hands together, grinning.

She walked outside, noticing someone nearby.

"Who's that?" Luvbi asked, pointing at them.

"I'll go see." Lucinda said, Serena sitting down with Luvbi, the two of them playing on the ground.

Lucinda walked over to the figure, crossing her arms.

The figure, without hesitation, punched Lucinda in the face. Lucinda flew backwards a little, flipping to right herself.

"Should we help her?" Luvbi asked Serena.

"Nah." Serena said. "She's got this one."

Lucinda summoned her fire magic, rushing towards the figure, punching them in the face. The figure and Lucinda began to trade blows, neither showing signs of losing.

"You sure are weak.' The figure said, firing a blast of energy at Lucinda. "I'll take you out easy."

"Bring it on, loser!" Lucinda said, dodging and firing fire magic at the figure. She punched the figure toward Serena and Luvbi, allowing them to see the figure.

The figure was in an orange metal suit with one arm being a grey cannon. They had a green visor over their face, hiding it.

"You will not defeat me." The figure said.

"Yes I will!" Lucinda shouted, rushing forward and punching them in the face. The figure was knocked back into a tree.

"This ends now." The figure shouted, their blaster arm opening up, a Missile emerging from it. The Missile emerged from it, rushing for Lucinda, who was hit by it. She flew backwards, landing on her back. She jumped up, charging up a powerful fire blast. She rushed forward, getting very close to the figure, firing the blast when she was right in front of them. The figure was knocked back powerfully.

Lucinda stood over them, crossing her arms and grinning. She put her foot on their head.

"I guess I win this one." She said, striking a pose.

"Only because you cheated." The figure said, crossing their arms.

"All's fair in love and battle." Lucinda said. "Besides, we never said no Ultra Attacks."

"Whatever." The figure said, knocking Lucinda off of her. "So, what's the current tally?"

"Dead even." Lucinda said. "Same as always."

"That sounds about right." The figure said. "But, next time, I'm gonna take you out."

"Yeah right." Lucinda said, extending a hand toward the figure.

The figure deactivated their suit to reveal a girl about Lucinda's age clad in a blue uniform. She had blonde hair and cobalt eyes. She reached her hand to Lucinda, Lucinda grabbing it and pulling her up.

"How you been?" Lucinda asked, grinning.

"Good." The girl said. "You?"

"fine." Lucinda said. "About the usual."

"How much damage this time?" the girl asked, grinning.

"No more than we're gonna cause." Lucinda asked, grinning back.

"I accept that challenge." The girl said.

"Who are you?" Luvbi asked, her and Serena walking over.

"Samus." The girl said, grinning and pointing at herself. "Me and Lucinda here are cousins and a lot alike."

"A little too much alike." Serena muttered.

"Who are you two?" Samus asked. "I don't remember you from my last visit."

"I'm Serena." Serena said. "nd, this is Luvbi."

"Hi." Luvbi said, smiling.

"Hi." Samus said. "So, Lucinda, what we hitting first?"

"You pick this time.' Lucinda said.

"Alright.' Samus said. "I heard your sister has a diner. Let's clear it out."

"My kind of fun." Lucinda said, grinning as she and Samus headed to Coco's diner, running as they raced each other to it.

"She's a lot like Lucinda." Luvbi said.

"Way too much." Serena said, nodding.

"Can we get some ice cream, Aunty Serena?" Luvbi asked, changing the subject.

"Sure, kid." Serena said, picking Luvbi up, Luvbi cheering. "What did you have in mind?"

"Strawberry!" Luvbi cheered.

"Alright, kid." Serena said, laughing. "Let's go get some."

"Yay!" Luvbi cheered again. "With triple strawberries."

"Of course." Serena said, carrying Luvbi off to get ice cream.

 _With Lucinda and Samus_

"This is a nice place." Samus said, looking around at the inside of Coco's diner.

"Yeah.' Lucinda said. "It's Coco's place. She loves it when me, Serena, and Luvbi clean it out."

"I'll bet." Samus said, grinning. "So, what's good here?"

"Everything." Lucinda said. "Order whatever."

"Cool." Samus said.

"So, what can I get you guys?" Coco asked, walking over to Lucinda.

"Whatever's good.' Samus said, grinning.

"Oh great." Coco said sarcastically. "Another relative that loves to fully devour my food from my diner."

"Yep.' Samus said, grinning. "So, what's good?"

"I'll get you what I get Lucinda." Coco said, heading into the kitchen to make the two of them some food.

She returned later with large plates of food. Lucinda and Samus began devouring the food, Coco rolling her eyes.

"You guys are so similar." Coco said.

"Yep." The two of them said, their mouths full.

"I'll be in the back." Coco said. "Get me if you need me."

"Okay.' Samus and Lucinda said, munching their food and talking afterwards.

* * *

So, Samus has arrived. Wonder how this'll go. Find out soon.


	59. Relatives

Chapter Fifty Eight: Relatives

"Aunty Serena" Luvbi said, nearly falling asleep, resting her head on Serena's shoulder.

"What is it, Luvbi?" Serena asked.

"Can we go take a nap together?" Luvbi asked, yawning.

"Sure, Luvbi." Serena said, picking the girl up and carrying her to her room, climbing under the covers, Luvbi climbing on top of her. She yawned again, resting her head on Serena's chest and falling asleep on her.

Serena pulled the covers over them, putting an arm over Luvbi. She yawned herself, closing her eyes and falling asleep. Luvbi shifted a little to get comfortable, both of them sleeping peacefully.

 _With Peach and Bowser_

"It's so good to have relatives over again.' Peach said.

"Well" Bowser said, chuckling. "Not so much when your wife's more clingy with her cousin than with her husband."

"Hey." Peach said, crossing her arms and fake pouting. "It was one time."

"It was every day she was here until you turned twenty one." Bowser said, a small grin on his face.

"Well" Peach said, sticking her tongue out at Bowser. "I love my cousin."

"So, that's where Lucinda gets it." Bowser said, raising an eyebrow.

"She also gained my luscious hair." Peach said, striking a pose, running her hand through her hair.

"And your immaturity." Bowser said under his breath, grinning.

"And your stubbornness." Peach said, sticking her tongue out at him again, smiling.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Peach opened it to see a messenger standing outside.

"There are guests for you two.' The messenger said.

"Thank you." Peach said, the messenger returning to his post.

The two of them walked out to the courtyard to see a woman on a beautiful golden bird. She was wearing a white dress with a purple front with the Hylian Triforce on it. She wore a golden tiara which was mostly hidden by her hair due to being woven into it. She wore white gloves, which went up her elbows. Her eyes were blue and her hair was reddish brown.

"Zelda!" Peach shouted, jumping into the woman, tackling her.

"Hey, princess.' Zelda said, laughing as she ruffled Peach's hair. "Good to see ya."

"I missed you.' Peach said, acting no different than that day when she was fourteen.

"I missed you too.' Zelda said, holding Peach. "Now, where's this wonderful, well behaved daughter of yours I've heard about?"

"Oh, Coco's in the diner." Bowser said, grinning. "Her sister's probably there too with Samus."

"Wow." Zelda said, grinning. "Playing favorites?"

"You said well behaved.' Peach said, giggling.

"I see." Zelda said, snickering. "So, you guys have had two children?"

"Yes.' Peach said. "Two wonderful daughters."

"Great." Zelda said. "Well, Link and daddy are coming by as well. I hope you don't mind."

"Link and uncle Ganondorf are coming?" Peach asked, smiling. "That'll be great."

"They've stopped that intense training I hope." Bowser said. "Last time, they almost destroyed that island."

"Well" Zelda said. "Part of it was they had a rivalry thing going on for a while. Once the children came, it stopped."

"Children?" Peach asked. "You have children?"

"Yes." Zelda said, nodding. "Three very beautiful children. All girls, actually. Their names are Din, Nayru, and Farore. They're coming with Link and daddy."

"When will they be here?" Bowser asked.

"Soon.' Zelda said. "I'd give a time, but Loftwings are unpredictable, especially when the cargo includes three children."

"How old are they?" Peach asked.

"Let's see." Zelda said. "Nayru and Din are eleven and Farore is seven."

"Wow.' Peach said. "They're pretty old."

"Yeah.' Zelda said. "So, I heard Lucinda's got a friend."

"Yeah." Peach said. "Serena. She's a surprisingly good friend. She even has a child that bonded to her. Luvbi, a child Coco found and took in."

"That's cool." Zelda said. "I heard Mario and Luigi were here too."

"Yeah." Peach said. "They're staying with us during the whole Star Children thing. It's a problem and we need their help."

"So" Zelda said. "Luigi's still alive?"

"Yeah.' Peach said, nodding. "I forgot we hadn't spoken in so long."

"It's not our faults." Zelda said. "WE just were out of touch."

"Yeah." Peach said. "Well, we shouldn't be like that anymore."

"Yeah." Zelda said, nodding. "But, for right now, do you want to ride on Loftia here?"

"Just like when we rode on Epona." Peach said, giggling.

"Well" Zelda said, shrugging. "This is my flying Epona."

"Alright." Peach said, taking Zelda's hand as she climbed onto Loftia. Zelda rubbed Loftia's neck, Loftia nodding and taking off into the sky.

"And, I'll just stay here." Bowser said, chuckling.

"I'll be back soon." Peach said, giggling as the two of them took off into the sky, both shouting in excitement.

"IT's the same as every time." Bowser said to himself. "She becomes just like a child again."

 _With Lucinda and Samus_

"That was a great meal." Samus said, patting her stomach.

"Yeah.' Lucinda said, nodding. "Coco's done it again."

"Yep." Samus said.

"So" Lucinda said. "What should we do now?"

"I think we should go and see a few things first." Samus said. "It's been so long since I've been here, I don't know what's the same."

"Well" Lucinda said." The hot springs are still there."

"Sweet." Samus said, grinning. "Let's go relax in the hot springs again."

"Alright." Lucinda said, the two of them heading towards Mount Lavalava. Once there, they began the trek up the mountain. At the top, they stripped down to their swimsuits that Lucinda carried in her pockets. They climbed into the lava, sinking down and sighing in contentment.

"This is soooo nice." Samus said, taking in a deep breath.

"Yeah.' Lucinda said. "Takes out all the kinks."

"Well" Samus said, joking. "Except a few."

"Well" Lucinda said, snickering. "Those are…special kinks."

"Yeah." Samus said. "Man, it feels good to be back on a planet that my reason for being there doesn't involve blowing it up"

"Oh yeah.' Lucinda said. "I'd heard you had a bit of a knack for that. What's the toll now?"

"Three planets" Samus said. "one of which was Phazon (that's a corruptive, radioactive material in case you didn't know), four space stations, two entire species, countless Space Pirates, their leader twice (well, three times if you count that clone (A/N: if you've played Other M, you know what I mean))."

"That's a lot.' Lucinda said, eyes widening.

"Yeah.' Samus said, sighing. "It is.'

"Well" Lucinda said. "The hot springs are a great relaxation cure."

"Yeah.' Samus said, the two of them sighing in relaxation.

* * *

WEll, another nice chapter. IT's nice to have those. But, what's gonna happen when Link, Ganondorf, and the children arrive? Find out soon.


	60. More Relatives

Chapter Fifty Nine: More Relatives

"So" Peach said to her cousin. "How is your job?"

"Being a noble governor is tough.' Zelda said. "I'm just glad dad can handle any of the big stuff."

"He always was a power lover." Peach said, giggling. "Makes sense since he gained the Crest of Power."

"Yeah." Zelda said, lying back on the grass, Peach on top of her. "You know, Link gets jealous at how you get way closer to me than he can."

"Well" Peach said, giggling. "Uncle Ganondorf likes me way more than him."

"Of course." Zelda said, laughing. "He always did love his little princess."

Peach blushed at the mention of her old nickname.

"So" Zelda said. "Are the cakes still good?"

"Of course.' Peach said, giggling. "Do you want to get some?"

"Yeah." Zelda said. "But, first, let's head to your daughter's diner. I'd love to see her. It's been way too long."

"Yeah." Peach said. "I think the last time you were here, she was two."

"It has sure been a while." Zelda said, nodding. "Let's go see her then."

"Alright." Peach said, nodding as they stood up, Zelda telling Loftia to stay put. The Loftwing nodded, obeying.

 _Later_

The two women walked into the diner, getting a table.

"Mom?" Coco said, surprised. "I'm surprised to see you here. Who's your friend?"

"This is my cousin, Zelda.' Peach said. "I've told you lots about her."

"Oh." Coco said. "So, you're the one she latched onto like a Piranha Plant?"

Peach blushed as Zelda laughed.

"That would be me." She said. "So, are you the well behaved daughter I've heard about or the wild, crazy one?"

"Lucinda's over there." Coco said, pointing to the other Koopa princess. Said princess was eating with a girl in a blue uniform.

"Who's that with her?" Zelda asked.

"That's her cousin, Samus." Peach explained. "She's Bowser's cousin, Kraid's charge that Kraid and his brother, Ridley raised as one of their Space Pirates. She's basically Kraid's child, but she takes more after Ridley."

"huh." Zelda said. "I'll bet that's one hell of a story."

"It is." Peach said. "But, Bowser doesn't like to talk about it. He's very secretive about any aspect of them. But, that has mostly to do with the fact of his father left when he was a child. But, he gets along fine with Kraid. Ridley is another matter, but they have each other's respect."

"What's that sound?" Zelda asked, her and Peach looking out the window. Outside, they saw a portal of dark magic open up, five individuals stepping out of it, two men and three girls.

The tallest one was in a suit of dark grey light armor that covered his whole body, save his head. His hair was red, nearly as red as Bowser's. He had tanned skin, the shade of the Gerudo people. On his back, hidden by the cape he wore, was a large white sword. His eyes were a dark brown color and displayed power.

The next one wore a green tunic with a long green hat. He had a purple hilted sword on his back. He had dark blonde hair and light blue eyes, signifying courage.

The first girl was dressed in a red dress that went halfway down her thighs and looked about eleven. Ribbons trailed around her legs down to her red sandals. She wore large gold bands around her wrists. Her hair was blood red and was long, going down to her leg and flowing in the wind. Her eyes were a powerful red color, showing her confidence.

The one next to her was wearing a white dress with a watery blue slip-on over it and looked about eleven as well. She wore watery blue sandals that were nearly hidden by her dress. She had hair the color of water, her eyes the same shade, showing wisdom behind them.

The last girl looked about seven and was dressed in a green dress with brown leggings under that. She wore brown shoes that had a single strap over them. She had green hair that was tied into two twin tails. Her eyes were green as well, showing courage despite her age.

Zelda and Peach walked outside, grabbing them in a hug.

"Uncle Ganondorf!" Peach exclaimed, grabbing the Gerudo man.

"Hey, princess." He said, chuckling as he pat Frisk on the head. "How have you been?"

"Great." Peach said.

"Link!" Zelda said, grabbing the other man. He hugged her back, the three children grabbing onto her.

"Hey, you three." Zelda said, laughing. "How have you been since I left?"

"Good. They all said.

"Good.' Zelda said. "Now, I want you to meet your cousin, Peach. Peach, this is Din in the red, Nayru in the blue, and Farore in the green."

"It's good to meet you three." Peach said, smiling at them. "So, how long are you guys all staying?"

"Until the festival is over." Link said. "Figured it'd be good to let the kids see the Koopa Kingdom Festival at least once in their lives."

"It is really fun." Peach said, smiling. "Lucinda's cousin Samus actually dropped in. I wonder if she's here for the festival as well."

 _With Samus and Lucinda_

"This is so good." Samus said, her and Lucinda scarfing down their food.

"I know." Lucinda said, licking her lips. "Coco's the best cook I know."

"You said it." Samus said. "So, how's it been here?"

"Meh." Lucinda said. "Fought a bunch of space pirates."

"I thought you were raised by them." Lucinda said.

"I was." Samus said. "But, they went too far. Though, the hardest part is fighting Kraid and Ridley. They were the closest thing to parents I had. But, to protect the universe, I have to."

"I respect that." Lucinda said. "I befriended the demon that possessed me and fought a powerful alien queen."

"Which one?" Samus asked.

"Shroobella." Lucinda said.

"Woah." Samus said. "I've been hunting her for years. Congratulations."

"Thanks." Lucinda said. "You wanna go train?"

"Yeah." Samus said, the two of them getting up and leaving to go train.

* * *

WEll, more relatives... I got nothin. Find out what happens next soon(ish).


	61. Chaos Part One: Capture

Chapter Sixty: Chaos Part One: Capture

Dimentio picked up the fallen and bloodied Lucinda, smiling evilly. The Koopa princess coughed up blood, looking at him with an almost glazed over look.

"It seems you've not learned what my true strength is compared to yours." He said, chuckling. "Seems I have to teach you your place."

He waved his hand, teleporting them away to another dimension.

From where she lay, Coco looked up, seeing it.

"L-lucinda…" She said, reaching out with her hand before she passed out, her hand dropping to the ground.

 _Three days earlier_

Lucinda woke up, stretching as the sun came into her room. Serena was next to her, snoring away.

"And, you say I sleep too long." Lucinda said, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up." Serena mumbled in her sleep, turning over as Lucinda jumped out of bed. As Lucinda walked out, though, she failed to see shadows wrap around Serena, binding her limbs and encircling her mouth, gagging her as she woke up. She struggled silently as she was dragged into the floor through the shadows.

 _With Lucinda_

Lucinda walked into the kitchen, grabbing food that was on the table, devouring it.

"Someone's appetite hasn't changed." Coco said, raising an eyebrow in amusement. "you still eat like a damn Yoshi."

"I can eat five Yoshi." Lucinda said, rolling her eyes. "Plus, I'm the best eater in the house."

"Yeah.' Coco said. "You're better than dad. And, that's definitely saying something."

"So" Lucinda said. "Any news we need to know about?"

"No." Coco said. "Nothing so far. But, I'll let ya know if I hear anything."

"Cool." Lucinda said, nodding as she downed some Lonlon Tea.

"So" Coco said. "How'd the date go?"

"It was good." Lucinda said. "Sucks the relatives had to go though."

"Well" Coco said. "They were here for the festival. Once that was over, they had to return to their normal kingdoms and domains."

"Still sucks.' Lucinda said. "I wanted to fight with Samus more.'

"Yeah yeah." Coco said. "Don't get your panties in a twist. You'll have a chance later. Just don't waste it.'

"I know." Lucinda said as an explosion rocked where they were sitting. Coco and Lucinda ran over to the window to see around two dozen creatures that looked like Shadow Sirens terrorizing the area, doing so by destroying houses and attacking the citizens of the Koopa kingdom. They were varying, all of them purple.

Coco and Lucinda leapt into action, Lucinda shooting fire at several while Coco jumped out, landing and using Earth Tremor. The ground shook, upsetting the Shadow Sirens. Lucinda jumped out, diving onto one and throwing a fire infused punch to its head, dealing some significant damage and exploding it.

The damaged Shadow Sirens began to reform, converging on the two sisters. The two fought them, throwing powerful punches and kicks, devastating the Sirens with them. However, the Sirens eventually overpowered them, grabbing them and restraining them. They began to drag them towards a portal that appeared.

Lucinda thrashed against the Sirens restraining her, igniting her body in flames, causing the Sirens to release her. Coco did the same, the two fighting once again.

However, this time, the Shadow Sirens used their Shadow powers to cause Shadows to come up from the ground, grabbing the sisters, wrapping around them and pulling them to their knees. Both tried to summon their fire magic, but neither was able to as the Shadows sapped them of their powers. They felt drained, panting with fatigue.

The Shadow Sirens then dragged them over to each other. They were bound together back to back, neither able to move.

"What do you want?" Coco demanded.

"You." A chilling voice said as a familiar Siren stepped forward: Beldam. "We wanted the two princesses of this kingdom for our own… special purposes."

"Beldam!" Lucinda and Coco exclaimed, shocked. "How did you escape the Shadows?!"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Beldam said, chuckling. "And, before you say anything, we've already got a couple of presents you stole from us."

As Beldam said that, she snapped her fingers, from the shadows rising both Serena and Vivian, both bound and gagged by the shadows, held back to back. Both showed signs of injury, as if they'd been roughed up.

"Serena!" Lucinda exclaimed.

"Vivian!" Coco exclaimed, gasping.

"We're gonna take care of the traitors.' Beldam said sneering. "And, we're gonna take care of _you_."

"You won't get away with this!" Coco shouted, trying to lunge for Beldam, but being unable to.

"Oh how the mighty hath fallen." Beldam cackled as she snapped her fingers, the shadows returning Coco (and, by extension, Lucinda) back to their original position. "Funny how easily the guardian of this kingdom falls to our numbers."

"I stopped you once." Coco said, growling. "I'll do it again. No matter what it takes."

"See" Beldam said, chuckling. "That's where you're wrong. There's no way you're going to defeat us this time. Your other two partners are back in Rogueport, too far for you to reach and we've taken your friends that actually stand a chance."

She snapped her fingers once again, shadows wrapping around Coco and Lucinda's mouths, gagging them.

"You're wrong." A voice came, a burst of Star magic striking Beldam in the head, causing her to shriek. Rosalina burst in, firing more Star Bolts at the other Shadow Sirens. They were hit, shrieking. The shadows around the four guardians loosened slightly, tightening once again as Beldam regained her composure. She snapped her fingers, shadows appearing from behind Rosalina.

Rosalina dodged, however, moving away from the shadows. She fired a blast of star magic at the shadows restraining the four guardians. However, the shadows moved into the ground, taking the four with them.

Rosalina leapt after them, trying to catch them, but to no avail. Beldam punched her in the face, ice beginning to cover her features. Rosalina strained to break the ice, but she was unable to. She concentrated her star magic into the frozen points on her body, shattering the ice.

Standing back up, she clenched her fists, sending a burst of star magic all around her. The Shadow Sirens near her all disintegrated into nothingness, seemingly dead.

"Give them back!" She shouted, firing blasts into Shadow Sirens, knocking them down into the shadows.

"Make me." Beldam said, firing a blast of ice at Rosalina, who dodged. However, she hadn't accounted for Marilyn slamming an electrically charged fist straight into her face. The larger Shadow Siren had seemingly come out of nowhere to land the blow on Rosalina, knocking her backwards, the electric effect stunning her and preventing her from moving quickly. She stood up slowly, the paralysis overtaking her.

"Game over, princess." Beldam said, firing a blast of her ice magic at Rosalina that solidified her in a solid mass of ice in the shape of her body. "There. Nice and cool, just the way you like it."

Beldam snapped her fingers, the shadows reaching up and grabbing Rosalina, dragging her down into the shadows. The other Sirens entered the shadows as well, Beldam following. However, Beldam did not follow them to their destination. Instead, she went to a throne room where Dimentio sat, looking bored.

"It is done, Lord Dimentio." Beldam said, bowing down.

"Excellent.' Dimentio said, his creepy red smile lighting up part of the dark corner of the room. "How did it go otherwise?"

"We lost eight Sirens." Beldam said, sighing.

"A small price." Dimentio said, cackling. "We've captured the five most powerful guardians. The universe is mine to bend to my whim! I will rule all!"

"You shall, Lord Dimentio." Beldam said, bowing and leaving.

"Now…" Dimentio said, thinking. "What to do about them… especially that Light Star Chosen…"

The Dark Jester thought for a second, a devious idea coming to him as he grinned wider and started laughing loudly.

* * *

Oh no! They've been captured! What's gonna happen to them? Will they escape? Or will they be subjected to Dimentio's dark desires? And, what's his plan for Lucinda? Find out soon.

So, it's been a while since the last one of these. IT's my bad, but woohoo, it's made it to sixty!


	62. Chaos Part Two: Dark

Chapter Sixty One: Chaos Part Two: Dark

Lucinda awoke groggily, looking around her to see where she could be.

" _What happened?"_ she asked. _"Last thing I remember is fighting those Shadow Sirens. Then…"_

Lucinda's eyes widened as she recalled her capture at the hands of the Sirens. She looked frantically around to see if she could see her friends. However, she couldn't see a single sign of them.

She tried to move her arms, but found she couldn't, same with her legs. She couldn't move at all.

" _Where am I?"_ She thought, beginning to panic. She tried to summon some of her fire magic, but found she couldn't even summon a spark of flame.

" _what happened to my magic?!"_ she thought, panicked.

"What's wrong?" a sinister, yet horrifyingly familiar voice asked. "Can't summon your fire? Well, that's because I took it."

Lucinda looked up to see Sirena standing over her, an evil grin on her face as she stroked Lucinda's face. Her body looked like it did before she became human again, purple and deadly.

"S-Serena?" Lucinda tried to ask, but found her voice muffled. "Wh-what's going on?"

"I'm taking from you what I should have taken from the beginning." Sirena said, placing her hand on Lucinda's chest, power flowing from it into Sirena as Lucinda felt weaker.

"Wh-what are you…" Lucinda asked as she felt her world fading to black.

"Your soul." Sirena said, bringing a blade of shadows down into Lucinda' chest.

 _Waking_

Lucinda jolted awake as she broke out of the nightmare. She looked around to see she was strapped down to a table, Beldam standing over her with a sneer.

"Good." She said, grabbing Lucinda's arm and squeezing hard, enough to cause Lucinda to cry out in pain. "Now, I can take my revenge properly. Once I'm done taking care of you, I'll go deal with your dear sister. I've got a special sort of revenge prepared for her."

"You won't touch her." Lucinda growled despite the pain.

"You're not the one to make that call." Beldam said, squeezing Lucinda's neck now. "I will not let her defeating us go unpunished."

"You… won't…" Lucinda choked out before a being she'd seen only once before walked in. Her eyes widened in fear as she began to tremble, choking out a few breaths.

"Now now, Beldam" Dimentio said as Beldam angrily squeezed Lucinda's neck as hard as she could, Lucinda's world beginning to go dark. "We don't want her to die before we fulfill my plans for her."

"No, we don't." Beldam said, leaving. "I will tend to the other one. I'm definitely going to enjoy myself."

"Do as you wish." Dimentio said, chuckling. "I will deal with this one."

"I'll bet you're wondering what plan I have for you." Dimentio said to Lucinda, chuckling.

"I-it was on my mind." Lucinda said.

"Well" Dimentio said. "I'm sure you're aware of your status as the Light Star chosen."

"I am…" Lucinda said.

"Well" Dimentio said laughing harder. "There's been misinterpretation of what it means to be Chosen."

"I-it means I can be used for the Light Star's power." Lucinda said.

"Wrong." Dimentio said. "It means you _are_ the Light Star."

 _With Bedlam_

Beldam moved down to a different cell, where Coco was strapped down to a table, tied spread eagled. She was stripped of her outer clothing, only in her underwear.

"I'll bet you're wondering how I managed to beat you." Beldam said, Coco growling at her.

"You won't win this fight, Beldam!" Coco shouted. "I will stop you!"

"Foolish Koopa." Beldam said, cackling. "you won't defeat us. Not with Dimentio and his plans."

"He will be stopped!" Coco said, fighting against her restraints. "I won't let him and neither will the others!"

"You have no choice in the matter." Beldam said. "Now, I have revenge I've been waiting seventeen years to enact. Let's start here!"

Beldam Pierced her fingers through the skin in between Coco's ribs, using her ice magic inside of Coco. Coco cried out in pain as the ice spread, piercing her lungs and freezing her blood. It also hurt worse due to her being a fire magic user. Beldam grinned as she continued, piercing the skin on Coco's stomach, Coco crying out louder. She then began to see her world go dark as Beldam shoved a Volt Shroom down her throat, the electricity of the Shroom jolting her awake as electricity coursed through her.

"Can't have you falling asleep so soon." Beldam cackled as she raked shadowy claws across Coco's stomach, shoving an Ice Flower down Coco's throat as well, the cold causing Coco to thrash, screaming in pain.

"Oh, we're nowhere near done." Beldam sneered, punching Coco in the face, causing her to spit blood. "I've barely even covered three months. I've got so much to go. You have no idea. After I finish with you, I'm going to teach that traitor, Vivian a lesson."

"If you *cough* touch her" Coco said, fire in her eyes despite her pain. "I'll rip you apart."

"Ooh, someone's tense." Beldam said. "Well, I may just give her a nice view of me getting my revenge on you for all those years."

Beldam left the room, throwing Vivian in, freezing her to the floor.

"I'm sure you remember this, Vivian." Beldam sneered. "It's just a small part of my punishments I dealt out to you."

"Coco." Vivian said, horrified at the state her best friend was in. "What did she do to you?"

"Nothing I haven't bounced back from." Coco said, chuckling weakly as she coughed out blood. "I took on a way stronger demon when I was eight."

"Silence!" Beldam shouted as she slashed Coco across the face, drawing blood.

"Coco!" Vivian shouted, pink tears flowing from her face as Coco almost passed out.

"I'll be right back." Beldam sneered. "Vivian, I'm sure you know what I'm returning with. You're going to enjoy its use."

Vivian trembled in fright as Beldam left, slamming the door behind her. Vivian began to panic, hyperventilating.

"V-Vivian." Coco said weakly. "Calm down… we can get out of here."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Vivian asked.

"Listen to what I say… and we can escape." Coco said, panting. "Calm down… and focus."

"A-alright." Vivian said.

"Concentrate your fire." Coco said. "Focus it on… the ice."

"A-alright." Vivian said, nodding. She concentrated, the ice beginning to melt.

"Concentrate harder." Coco said. "We need to escape fast."

"R-right." Vivian said as she concentrated harder, the ice melting faster. She broke the ice when it was weak enough, standing up and stretching her limbs to restore them. She quickly moved over to Coco, using her fire magic on Coco to restore her.

"Thanks." Coco said, breaking the restraints with a pull as her full strength returned. She hugged Vivian, Vivian hugging her back.

"That was pretty strong of you." Coco said, the two looking at each other. They felt… something inside of them… a feeling of some kind. They moved their foreheads closer together, holding each other as they cried for a few minutes.

"That was…" Coco said, both of them red in the face as they pulled away.

"I-I don't know what came over me." Vivian said, pink shooting up around her purple face.

"Liberating." Coco said. "But, we can't dwell on it. We have to find Lucinda and the others.

"R-right." Vivian said as they opened the door, taking off down the hall. They saw a cell that was occupied, looking into it, seeing a horrible sight: Lucinda.

 _With Lucinda_

Wh-what?!" Lucinda exclaimed, her eyes widening.

"You are the Light Star." Dimentio said with an evil grin. "The Light Star is you. You were born as the Light Star, but your power is sealed away."

"Th-that's not possible." Lucinda said. "I-I'm not… Serena was inside of me."

"Because you didn't awaken your power." Dimentio said. "But, I have something as well.'

Lucinda began to panic as Dimentio held up the Dark Star, showing it to her.

"This is a Star that is separate." Dimentio said, his grin widening. "Split off from the Light Star prior. I wonder what would happen if I were to rejoin them."

"No…" Lucinda said, her eyes widening as she realized what was going to happen. Dimentio laughed as he slammed the Dark Star down onto her chest, Lucinda screaming out in pain as she began to transform.


	63. Chaos Part Three: Chaos Heart

Chapter Sixty Two: Chaos Part Three: Chaos Heart

"Wh-what's happening to her?" Vivian asked, her and Coco looking on in shock as Lucinda's body convulsed from the strain and power. Both of them could feel the massive power that was being put out by the Koopa princess. The sheer power of it was more than either of them could even hope to handle. It was even more power than even Luciren was even capable of outputting.

"I-I don't know." Coco said. "Whatever it is, it's killing her."

"Really?" Vivian asked.

"Can't you tell?" Coco asked.

"All I sense is darkness." Vivian said, pulling her hat down over her face.

"Lucinda's dying." Coco said, a tear falling. "She's… turning into something else entirely. That thing he did is killing her."

"Oh no." Vivian said gasping. "What should we do?"

"We have to get the others." Coco said, Vivian nodding. The Shadow Siren grabbed Coco's hand as she pulled her into the shadows.

 _With Lucinda_

Lucinda screamed in intense pain as she fought the influence of the dark entity entering her body. Her body felt like it was freezing and being electrocuted at the same time, stabbed and cut, ripped apart and squished down into a tiny shape.

She struggled against her restraints as Dimentio looked on, grinning as wide as he could. She felt her very essence slipping, the essence of Lucinda Blossomous Koopa burning out. She tried her best to hold herself intact as she felt darkness creep up her body, under her fingernails, into her mouth, into her nose, into her eyes…

Her eyes rolled back into her head as she felt herself slip from the present world and into the next.

She looked around to see she was dressed in transparent rainbow hued silk, winged Koopas escorting her through the clouds. Lucinda then looked forward seeing the face of her dear sweet grandmother holding out her hand to meet her, a smile on her reptilian face. Lucinda looked confused, seeing as Nana Koops had died ten years prior.

"Welcome home, Lucinda." She said. "We've been waiting for you."

 _With Peach_

"No! Lucinda!" The Koopa Queen jolted up in her bed as she sat up, covered in a cold sweat as sweat and tears soaked her sheets. Her heart rate was a rocket as she clutched her chest. Bowser was right next to her, holding her.

"It's alright." Bowser said. "I felt it too. It's going to be alright."

"My poor baby!" Peach sobbed, wrapping her arms around Bowser and burying her face in his shoulder. The large Koopa pat her on the back, holding her as his queen bawled her eyes out. Two large tears fell from his eyes as he held her.

"I know." He said in a soft voice. "Don't worry. She'll be guided by the Paratroopas to her resting place.

"My poor baby." Peach sobbed again. "What do I tell everyone?"

"That the Chosen is dead." Bowser said, his grip on Peach tightening. "We must discuss this at once."

"Right." Peach said, nodding. "Let's go. We have to go tell them."

The two monarchs of the Koopa Kingdom left to meet the others in the meeting hall after they'd given the summons. With teary eyes Peach said what she'd heard. Eldstar covered his face, his sadness conveying he had failed.

"I apologize to you for this." He said, bowing to Peach and Bowser. "In not taking precautions we have doomed ourselves."

"What do you mean?" Peach asked.

"The strongest Guardians were defeated." Eldstar said. "This is bad. And now the Chosen has been killed. All of the worst things could be happening, this is the most negative outcome."

"It is." Bowser said. Everything then turned to Peach, who had a horrified expression on her face.

"Peach?" Bowser asked. "What's wrong?"

"I sense her." Peach whispered. "But… she's dark.'

"What?" Bowser asked.

"Her essence." Peach whispered. "It's corrupted… dark."

 _With Dimentio_

He looked at the dead princess, a little disappointed. She had flat lined just as the power enveloped her. He was hoping for a better outcome than that.

However, just as he was about to destroy her body, he sensed something… something… dark.

He grinned as he saw a finger twitch on the body of the dead princess. She began to tremble as dark power began to flow through her. But, there was also a light aspect to it too. He liked that result. The truest form of power: the power of Chaos. The restraints around her broke as her power flowed fully, nothing holding it back.

The body gave a shriek, something similar to its old voice, but different at the same time. It was thrilling and exciting to the dark wizard. He could feel his pulse racing as he watched the body rise to a standing position. The body stood in a pose that looked like it was trying to power up. It shrieked again, a black and white aura exploding off of it and engulfing the room around it. The two watching outside felt it and dropped to their knees in shuddering fear of this new power that the former princess now bore. It was terrifying and seemed to come from hell itself.

Coco and Vivian looked on in horror as they saw the terrifying aura of what was formerly Lucinda explode outward as she—no, it—shrieked a shriek of pure terror and power.

"Wh-what is that sound?" Vivian asked, nearly in tears due to her fear.

"I-I don't know." Coco said covering her ears. "Whatever it is, it's purely demonic. That's not Lucinda anymore."

"Wh-what is it?" Vivian asked. "And, how is this any different than when Sirena possessed her?"

"Because then I could sense some form of Lucinda still in there." Coco said. "I can't sense any of her in there now. This… thing has totally taken her body. I don't know what we can do."

It was at this moment that the _thing_ that inhabited Lucinda's body turned to look at them. It moved over to them with a speed they didn't expect.

" _If you wish to call me something"_ it said with a very sinister edge and a chilling voice. _"Call me… Chaos Heart."_

* * *

Oh no! Is Lucinda dead?! And, what is this _thing_ that's inside of her that calls itself Chaos Heart? Can it be stopped? Find out soon.


End file.
